Love Story
by Khamora SsiZhi
Summary: FF about Yewook slight KyuMin, Hancull, EunHae, SiBum, KangTeuk, ZhouRy, : karena kesalahan author, last chap author putuskn buat republis. mhiyane, btw, minal aidin yah yoroebun!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamair**

**Semua Peran di Sini Milik Mereka Sendiri dan Tuhan YME**

**Love Story : Khamora SsiZhi **

**Warning : Genderswitch (Park Jung So, Kim Hecull, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Henry), Typo(s), Abal, Gaje. **

**Main Pairing : YeWook, slight KangTeuk HanCull, KyuMin, EunHae, SiBum, & ZhouRy**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Frienship, Little Humor, Little Angst, And Crime. **

**Happy Reading E(^_^)3**

:::::::::::::::::

Seorang gadis manis kini sedang terduduk di balkon apartementnya, ia terus saja menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya pada setiap insan yang berada di muka bumi ini, tiba-tiba saja ada sesosok wanita lain yang muncul dari belakangnya mengagetkannya, ia lalu menoleh, "Ah, Sungmin oennie, sedang apa?" tanya gadis manis itu pada sesosok wanita yang sedang memegang kedua pundaknya dari belakang itu,

"Hallo, mau jalan-jalan bersamaku Wookie?" Kata seorang wanita yang kita ketahui bernama Sungmin tersebut.

::::::::::::::::::

"KIAAAAA" teriakan para yoeja-yoeja membahana di penjuru studio tempat berlangsungnya show boyband kesayangan mereka, kini giliran penampilan boyband ELF, boyband yang sudah terkenal baik dunia maupun akhirat(?) itu memanglah sangat membuming, belum saja debut, fans mereka sudah membeludak. Boyband yang beranggotakan Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Shindong, Siwon, ke lima namja tersebut saat ini sedang 'fresh' di dunia hiburan saat ini, mereka namja yang sangat digemari di kalangan remaja wanita, mungkin juga dewasa, anak-anak sekali pun, entahlah, dan bagi para pria, mereka menjadi penutan.

Setelah membawakan single andalan mereka, mereka istirahat di backstage, saat semuanya duduk untuk mengatur nafas, Yesung, leader dari boyband ini sedang memerhatikan satusatu anggotanya, Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik berSMSan ria dengan kekasihnya, ia tahu kekasihnya, karena dari raut wajahnya ia kelihatan sangat senang, lagi pula adalah kebiasaan rutin Kyu, -begitu panggilan akrabnya- setelah mengadakan show maupun konser : menghubungi kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Siwon sudah ngacir karena ada jumpa fans drama yang ia mainkan, tentunya atas seizin manager mereka Leeteuk.

Shindong sedang makan karena kelaparan, meskipun sedang dalam masa diet –dan berhasil- kita tetaplah butuh makan bukan? Itulah pemikiran Shindong.

Donghae telah bermain bersama ikan-ikannya, baiklah, aku bercanda. Ia sedari tadi tidak berhenti untuk ngedance padahal show mereka sudah berakhir.

"Donghae, simpan energimu, besok masih ada show" kata manager Leeteuk, yang kita panggil saja Teukie.

"Baiklah Teukie noona, bisa aku ke taman dekat dorm, setelah kau mengantar ku noona?" Kata Donghea pada managernya.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa menyamar yah?" Donghea mengangguk atas pertanyaan Teukie. "Kau Sungie? Kau mau ke mana setelah ini?" Tanya Teukie pada sosok laki-laki yang sedari tadi melihat-lihat anggotanya satupersatu.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar noona, setelah itu aku pulang," kata Yesung.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama yah? Simpan energi mu baik-baik?" Yesung mengangguk hikmad sebagai jawaban.

Yesung,pun kini sudah menyetir mobilnya sendiri untuk pergi ke suatu tempat entah di mana, Kyu nebeng di mobil Teukie bersama-sama Donghae dan Shindong. Siwon sudah diberitakan dia ngacir duluan, karena jadwal yang kelewat padat, salahkan wajah tampannya dan jangan lupa dengan lesung pipit yang melelehkan jiwa(?) para yoeja.

::::::::::::::::

Seorang namja kini tengah duduk di bangku taman, sesekali ia menrik nafas unutuk menghilankan kepenatan, ya! Dia adalah Yesung, anggota dari boyband ELF yang baru saja kita perkenalkan, di wajahnya terlihat bahwa namja ini sedang lelah, ia duduk dengan penyamaran yang terbilang tidak cukup efektif, sehingga "Kyaaaaa! Yesung Oppa!" Yesung menoleh ke sumber suara, ia melihat gerombolan gadis tengah celingukkan, Yesung langsung merapatkan syal, kacamatanya, dan segera kabur, "Tolonglah, hari ini saja" gumamnya sambil berlari.

Yesung terus saja berlari dan menoleh ke belakang, tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang, dan dia adalah gadis manis berambut panjang, sepinggang, yang dari bawah sinar matahari sangat berkilauan bagaikan rambut iklah shampoo.

"Akh, mian, aku tak melihatmu, apa kau baik-baik saja,?" Tanya Yesung sambil menarik tangan gadis yang telah ia jatuhkan. Tangan gadis itu menyambut pertolongan Yesung dan segera berdiri, gadis tersebut membelalakkan matanya, seketika Yesung takut jika ia menjerit dan akan membongkar semuanya, karena syalnya sempat terlepas untuk mentupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Apa kau orang baik-baik?" tanya gadis itu.

"Eh?" Yesung heran dengannya.

"Apa kau orang baik-baik? Tolonglah aku, aku tersesat, aku sedang berjalan, aku tidak membawa tongkatku karena aku bersama seorang teman, tapi ia pergi dan aku berjalan tanpa tau arah, ia meninggalkanku untuk membeli es krim, namun karena kelamaan jadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar, ku pikir aku akan berhasil tanpa tongkatku, tapi aku sungguh bodoh aku tidak bisa, jadilah aku tersesat, tolonglah aku, dari suaramu aku tahu kau orang yang baik" Yesung di buat cengo olehnya, tampang babonya kini ia munculkan, dan sedikit menganga, namun karena goncangan di bahunya, yang di goyangkan oleh gadis tersebut ia berfikir, suara? Bukankah seharusnya orang bilang dari wajah? Apa dia? Tunggu tongkat? Yesung mengibaskan tangannya tepat beberapa senti dari kedua mata gadis tersebut, namun tidak ada respon.

"Apa kau...?" Yesung menggantunkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa? Tersesat? Hmm... akukan sudah bilang tadi" Yesung tidak jadi bertanya, ia malah melepas senyum, tersenyum akan kepolosan gadis ini.

"Baiklah, akan ku antar. Di mana tempat tinggalmu?" Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum, sang gadis langsung menyebar senyum bahagianya.

"Benarkah ah, terimakasih, apartementku di ..." Kata gadis tersebut sumeringah.

"Baiklah akan ku antar," seketika tangan gadis tersebut, memegang bahu Yesung, Yesung menoleh dan melihat bahunya yang di pegang, lalu melihat ekspresi inocent dari sang gadis, rasanya Yesung ingin sekali mencubit pipinya, ia tertawa namun tidak mengeluarkan suara, ia memegang tangan sang gadis dan menautkan di antara jari-jarinya.

"Eh?" Tanya sang gadis heran dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Pegang tanganku saja, lebih aman," kata Yesung tersenyum seribu watt, sang gadis hanya mengangguk.

Perjalanan sangat hening bagi mereka, bagi sang gadis ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang memegang tangannya kini, apa yang ingin ia bicarakan, sama sekali tidak ada, dan bagi Yesung, ia seperti salah tingkah, dan lihat tamapngnya kini? Wajahnya ,memerah, kira-kira ada apa dengannnya?

"Apartemenmu nomor berapa?" Tanya Yesung pada akhirnya, memcah keheningan, namun ia harus bertanya karena mereka sudah sampai di kawasan apartement,

"Nomor 308" Jawabnya,

"Berarti, kita harus naik lift?" Tanya Yesung, sang gadis menangguk.

Tibalah mereka berdua di depan pintu apartement, sang gadis meraba -raba pintunya, ia merasakan adanya angka yang menempel pada pintu, 308 begitulah kira-kira perasaannya setelah ia menyentuhnya. Ia tersenyum sambil lompat-lompat, Yesung kaget,

"Hey, sudahlah, kini kau telah sampai masuklah," kata Yesung, sang gadis langsung memencet kode pintu apartementnya, dan langsung terbuka,

"Kau tidak mampir?" Kata sang gadis. Yesung menggeleng,

"Tidak, lain kali saja yah?" Sang gadis lalu mengangguk dan segera menutup pintunya, entah kenapa berat sekali langkah Yesung untuk kembali ke dorm, samar-samar ia mendengar suara seorang gadis lain "Ah, kau dari mana saja, aku hampir gila mencarimu, hampir saja aku melapor poloisi Wookie-ah" kata gadis tersebut, jika pendengaran Yesung masih bagus. Dan jika memang pendengarannya masih bagus, maka ia tahu gadis yang ia tolong tadi bernama Wookie,

"Wookie yah?" Gumam Yesung. Pipi tembem milik Yesung kembali memerah.

:::::::::::::::::

Donghae kini sedang duduk di bangku taman yang ia sering kunjungi ia tidak perlu penyamaran yang efektif karena biasanya di sini sepi, namun kali ini ia melihat ada penjual eskrim, ia hanya melihat saja, tidak berniat membelinya, sedang asyik-asyk duduk tiba-tiba,

"Hey kau, pinjamm uangmu!" Kata seorang gadis yang kini sedang menengadahkan tangannya di depan mata Donghae, Donghae cengo bukan kepalang, mana ada seorang gadis meminjam uang pada orang yang tidak ia kenal, "Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? dengar yah aku orang baik-baik, nanti akan ku kembalikkan uangmu, pekenalkan namaku Lee Hyukjae, kau dengar, Lee Hyukjae, mana ada orang jahat yang mau memperkenalkan dirinya? Uangku mau ku belikan sesuatu, namun aku melihat es krim di sana, jadi aku ingin membeli yang rasa stowberry, kesukaanku" kata gadis yang dikenal bernama Lee Hyukjae tersebut, Donghae memandang gadis tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya, selain GaJe, ternyata ia juga narsis,

"Kalu kau meminjam uangku, kapan kau akan mengembalikkannya?" Kata Donghae dengan tatapan –yang benar saja-

"Benar juga? Aku tidak memikirkannya" Gubrak! Seketika Donghae jatuh,

"Ya! Lalu kenapa kau nekat meminjam uang pada orang yang belum kau kenal?" Tanya Donghae menunjuk-nunjuk gadis di hadapannya, ia heran sepelit itukah gadis ini sehinggah ia meminjam uang bahkan pada orang yang belum ia kenal, hanya inign membeli eskrim padahl ia belum membelanjakkan uangnya, siapa tau saja ada sisanya bukan?

"Hmm, begini saja, besok jam seperti ini, aku menaruh uang di atas bangku ini, untuk mengganti uangmu, bagaimana?" Donghae tidak habis pikir dengan idenya yang 'briliant' itu.

"Sudahlah, ini ambilah, tidak usah diganti, aku sibuk harus kembali, tidak usah berterima kasih" kata Donghae mengeluarkan uangnya di dompetnya, ia lalu ngacir bermaksud kabur dari perempuan aneh di hadapannya kini.

"Memangnya siapa dia, artis saja bukan, sok sibuk sekali," gumam Hyukjae, "Lain kali akan ku ganti" katanya berteriak, meskipun kini ia sudah tidak melihat sosok namja yang ia ajak bicara tadi. "Baiklah eskrim stowberry, aku datang!" teriak Hyukjae dengan segala ke GaJean yang ia punya.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Suasan di dorm terbilang sepi, Shindong stelah show memilih untuk tidur, Siwon juga seperti itu, karena jadwal yang kelewat padat. Namun Donghae Yesung dan Kyu belum tidur, mereka masih berada di ruang tengah, Donghae menonton TV, sedangkan Kyu bermain dengan selingkuhannya : PSP, dan Yesung sedang menghayal.

Karena kelelahan, dan siaran yang membosankan, Donghae kini menguap selebar-lebarnya, sampai paus pun dapat masuk, *Lebai* ia mencet tombol Off remote yang sedari tadi ia mainkan untuk mengganti channel. Ia masuk ke kamarnya, dan segera pergi di dunia somewhereland versi Donghae.

Kini tinggalah Kyu dan Yesung, karena lelah menghayal, -saya baru tahu menghayal memerlukan energi- Yesung mendatangi Kyu, duduk di sebelahnya sambil sesekali melirik permainan Kyu,

"Jangan ganggu aku hyung!" Kata Kyu ketus, "Main sana sama Dangko brothers" ia tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar PSPnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Hm?" Kyu menanggapi dengan ogah-ogahan, ia tetap saja fokus pada PSP.

"Apa kau pernah mengalami Love at the first sight?" kata Yesung sok british,

"Apa?" Kini Kyu menoleh padanya, "Oh iya hyung, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada my Bunny Minnie Darling Honey Bodey Sweety ku," kata Kyu dengan lebaynya.

"Sungmin maksudmu?"Tanya Yesung,

"Iya, benar, Sungmin siapa lagi?"

"Tidak ku sangka, setelah empat tahun kau masih setia padanya, padahal kau inikan setan" kata Yesung merendahkan.

"Hey, jangan menghinaku hyung, lagipula, jika kau melihatnya, kau akan berfikir tidak akan berpaling darinya, tapi jika ku perkenalkan, jangan menaruh hati padanya yah?" Tanya Kyu memcingkan mata.

"Tidak akan! Aku bukan pria tipe seperti itu," dengan nada ketus.

"Baguslah, aku juga ingin memperkenalkan kau seseorang,"

"Kau tidak bermaksud menjodohkanku dengan seseorang kan Kyu?" Yesung memicingkan mata.

"Hyung, kau sudah tua dan belum memiliki kekasih, ayolah," Kyu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan –come on man-

"Jodohkan aku pada Tukie noona saja," kata Yesung ngawur.

"Kau mau di bantai dengan Kangin hyung, setelah itu dimutilasi dan parahnya lagi tubuhmu akan dimakan olehnya," merasa pembicaraan mulai ngaco, Yesung bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya,

"Kenapa dia? Oh iya, Hey hyung mau tanya apa tadi?" Teriak Kyu.

"Diam, berhentilah main PSP dan segera pergi tidur Cho Kyuhyun" perintah sang leader, "Atau akan ku beritahu pada Kangin hyung, artis dari kekasihnya merepotkan dirinya?" kata Yesung mengancam dari balik pintu. Mendengar nama Kangin, yang bila dibayangkan akan muncul sesosok pria raksasa dengan background api membara, setelah membayangkan itu, Kyu langsung ngacir ke kamarnya.

:::::::::::::::::

Yesung kini sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya, ia tidak bisa tidur, yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah bayangan wajah gadis manis yang baru saja ia temui. Tatapannya kosong mengarah pada langit-langit kamarnya, "Wookie? Haruskah aku ke apartementmu lagi?" Gumam Yesung, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

TBC

Author Speaks Time:

Gi mana?

Yang Mau kelanjutan ceritanya, mohon di repiew yah?

Mau Yah?

Oh Iya, Saya gak tau nama jalan di korea, apa lagi nama alamat, ada yang mau pair sama Shindong? Nanti saya bikinin deh... soalnya kan Shindong oppa gak punya pair, jadi kasihan sendiri,

Repiew yah guys, kelanjutan kisah ini tergantung dari kalian loh,,,, yang minta lanjut, saya kasih yang panjang deh,,,

So?

REPIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamair**

**Semua Peran di Sini Milik Mereka Sendiri dan Tuhan YME**

**Love Story : Khamora SsiZhi **

**Warning : Genderswitch (Park Jung So, Kim Heecul, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Henry), Typo(s), Abal, Gaje. **

**Main Pairing : YeWook, slight KangTeuk HanCul, KyuMin, EunHae, SiBum, & ZhouRy**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Frienship, Little Humor, Little Angst, And Crime. **

**Happy Reading 8(^_^)8**

::::::::::::::::::

Seperti biasa, ELF ada tawaran mengisi acara, selama sehari penuh, namun mereka akan beristirahat selama sore, dan akan melanjutkan kegiatan pada malam hari, hal ini di gunakan para anggota melakukan kegiatan yang ingin mereka lakukan, Donghae misalnya, ia latihan dance baru untuk persiapan album selanjutnya, mengingat tugasnya adalah sebagai lead dance ia ditemani oleh Shindong yang skill dancenya tidak diragukan lagi, Siwon ke gereja untuk berdoa agar korea menghilangkan sistem WaMilnya *becanda* ia memang sering ke gereja, Kyu sedang main PSP –seperti biasa- dan Yesung sedang bermain piano, untuk melatih suara, serta menemukan inspirasi untuk menciptakan lagu, dapat di simpulkan, cuman Kyuhyun yang melakukan kegiatan tidak berarti.

Kyu: Woy thor, kalo gue gk main PS selama sehari, rasanya kayak gua gk ketemu Minnie selama setahun, bisa mati gua thor.

*Abaikan saja dia*

Lama Kyu bermain PSP akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi melatih vokalnya bersama Yesung, maklumlah, mereka berdua mempunyai suara yang akh,, haruskah aku memuji Kyu? Baiklah, mereka berdua memiliki suara yang bagus, *Kyu nepuk-nepuk dada*.

"Kyu, bisa kau bantu aku menyanyikan lagu ini Kyu?" Tanya Yesung saat menyadari Kyu berada di sampingnya, Kyu menerima kertas yang berisikan lirik lagu tersebut, tidak lupa dengan note-note pianonya,

"Kau sedang galau yah hyung?" Tanya Kyu setelah melihat lirik lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan,

"Sudah nyanyikan saja," setelah itu Yesung menekan note pianonya, dan Kyu mulai bernyanyi,

Setelah selesai Kyu menarik nafas panajang, ia terlihat puas, ia tadi berduet dengan Yesung.

"Bagus Hyung, coba ada Minnie, Donghae dan temannya Minnie, pasti akan tambah bagus," kata Kyu menerawang,

"Hm? Minnie? Sungmin? Dia memiliki suara bagus yah?"

"Jangan tanya hyung, aku sering duet dengannya, aku yakin jika beredar di pasaran, pasti akan laku" kata Kyu dengan PDnya "Dan jangan lupa dengan temannya Sungmin Noona, astaga, mengapa mereka tidak bikin duo vokal saja? Makanya aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu hyung?" kata Kyu merajuk.

"Benarkah?" kata Yesung masih bermain dengan toots pianonya.

"Benar hyung, kita ke sana saja sekarang, tidak ada kegiatan juga kan hyung?" Yesung terdiam, ia memikir dalam-dalam, ia juga sebenarnya penat dengan segala aktivitasnya, akhirnya Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawaban,

"Pakai mobilku, atau mobilmu hyung?" Tanya Kyu,

"Mobilku saja," kata Yesung menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Kyu.

::::::::::::::::::

Seorang namja kini tengah berlutut dengan hikmad, sambil menautkan kedua tangan, den memejamkan mata, meskipun bibir tidak komat kamit, namun jelas sekali pria ini sedang berdo'a. Setelah selesai, ia membuka matanya, ia nampak terkejut, ada seorang gadis di dekatnya, ia juga sedang berdo'a, ia memejamkan mata, ia heran, kenapa ia tidak merasakan kedatangannya, gadis ini sedang memejamkan mata, ia memandanginya terus, sampai gadis ini membuka matanya, ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah lain karena tidak ingin ketahuan sedang melihatnya, ia terlihat salah tingkah, gadis itu bangkit setelah sempat berlutut, ia mengarah pada pintu yang berada di samping, ia tau, namja itu tau pintu mengarah kemana, pintu itu mengarah pada taman gereja, tempat biasanya anak-anak gereja bermain di jam-jam seperti ini, ia mengikutinya diam-diam.

"Siapa yang mau coklat?" Tanya gadis itu lembut pada anak-anak yang sudah menggorogotinya, dengan serentak mereka pun bersorak "Aku!" sambil mengankat tangan mereka,

"Tapi, kata pastur, kalian sering nakal?" Katanya lagi dengan raut wajah yang menggemaskan,

"Tidak, kami berani jamin, lihatlah! Semua taman telah kami bersihkan dari rumput-rumput liar" kata salah satu anak dengan nada kesal dan mengerucutkan kening

nya, yang lain mengikut, mengangguk bersamaan,

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda, ini," si gadis membagikan satu persatu coklat pada anak-anak tersebut, dengan senyumnya yang menawan, dan bisa membuat siapapun klepek-klepek, termasuk namja yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh si gadis, ia terus saja mengamati, caranya tersenyum, caranya berbicara, ia seakan terpikat,

"Siwon-shi?" tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh seorang pastur. Siwon yang kaget langsung merapatkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

"Sttt!" kata namja bernama Siwon tersebut,

"Kau sedang memerhatikan siapa?" tanya pastur, si pastur melirik ke taman, "Tidak heran, ia cantik bukan? Selain di luar, ia juga cantik di dalam, namanya Kim Kibum, ia sering ke sini," jelas sang pastur setelah mengerti apa yang Siwon lakukan dari tadi.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" tanya Siwon,

"Entahlah, mungkin baru kali ini kalian di pertemukan" kata pastur mengangkat bahu,

"Ia sering seperti itu?"

"Berbagi dengan bocah-bocah itu maksudmu?" Siwon hanya mengguk cepat. "Iya, setiap ke sini ada saja yang ia bawa untuk mereka, kami pengurus gereja jadi senang dengan kehadirannya, selain itu ia juga seorang dokter, dokter spesialis tepatnya, namun ia juga bisa mejadi dokter umum bila memang keadaannya mendadak, ia sering mengobati kami jika ada yang sakit,"

"Dia bekerja di rumah sakit mana?" Tanya Siwon kembali melihat Kim Kibum yang sekarang sedang mendengarkan cerita salah satu bocah yang berada disana,

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa," Kata pastur dengan nada menyesal, "Tenang saja ia masih sendiri, aku jamin" kata sang pastur lagi, dengan senyum menggoda, Siwon sontak menoleh,

"Ya! Apa yang bapa bicarakan," Siwon protes,

"Sudahlah, kau buta jika tidak terpikat olehnya,"

"Bapa ini ada-ada saja, aku seperti ini karena jarang melihatnya itu saja, sudahlah, aku ada urusan bapa, sampai jumpa" Siwon lalu berlari keluar gereja, ia sesudah ini ada jumpa fans lagi atas drama yang ia mainkan, namun kali ini di tempat berbeda, satu yang ada di pikirannnya kala itu, ia harus sering-sering ke gereja ini.

:::::::::::::::::

Lee Hyukjae, gadis bermata sipit, berambut blondee terang dan kala itu memakai mantel coklat selutut, sedang memilih-milih barang yang akan dimasukkan ke keranjang belanjaannya,

"Ini, sudah ada di rumah, tapi sudah mau kadaluarsa, tapikan tinggal satu bulan lagi, tidak jadi deh," katanya saat mengambil sebuah ikan kaleng dan mengembalikkannya kembali, lalu ia berjalan dan kembali mendorong kereta belanjaannya ia mengambil sebuah ramyun lalu membolak-balikkannya,

"Aku beli berapa, yah? Tiga saja? Tapi uangku akan habis sebelum berkhir bulan, andwe, dua saja" ia lalu mengambil dua buah ramyun, padahal tadi ia memilih tiga dan harganya berselisih sedikit saja, asal kalian tahu, sebenarnya gadis ini adalah anak konglomerat.

Saat sedang asyik memilah milih, mata Hyukjae melotot, ia melihat sesuatu yang harusnya ia tidak lihat, ia panik, dan menutup wajahnya, siapa yang ia lihat?

Dua orang namja kini sedang asyik memilih barang belanjaan, setelah dari tadi sibuk nge-dance, iya, mereka adalah Shindong dan Donghea, itulah sebabnya Lee Hyukjae menutup wajahnya, bukan karena ia malu bertemu Donghae, ia lebih memikirkan bagaiman caranya mengganti uang Donghae padahal ia hanya membawa uang pas-pasan,

"Hae, apa kira-kira Yesung hyung akan menyukai ini?" Kata Shindong memperlihatkan sebuah snack kentang,

"Hm, Yesung hyng menyukai apa saja yang diberikan ke padanya" kata Donghae, ia juga tengah sibuk memilih sebuah makanan cepat saji, lalu ia merasa ada seorang gadis tengah melewatinya, gadis bermantel coklat, Donghae merasa gadis yang baru saja lewat mencurigakkan, ia menatap punggung gadis tersebut, "Cih, dia rupanya," Donghae tau, siapa pemilik rambut mencolok tersebut.

Lee Hyukjae kini sedang celingukkan, ia mencari sosok namja yang ia hindari, setelah merasa aman, ia menghela nafas lega,

"Hahh, untunglah ia tidak melihatku" katanya mengelus dadanya.

"Siapa?" Hyukjae berbalik, dan bola matanya hampir saja keluar,

"Kyaaa!" Ia teriak, namun tidak keras, "Oh, hay.. kita ketemu lagi,"

"Benar sekali, kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Donghae memicingkan mata,

"A.. a..ku tidak menghindarimu" kata Hyukjae tergagap sambil menggeleng cepat,

"Lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu?" Kata donghae lagi masih dengan nada bicara yang sama,

"I... Itu,,, Ah, baiklah, aku masih belum memiliki uang," kata Hyukjae akhirnya mengaku, Donghae langsung melepas senyumnya,

"Kan sudah ku bilang tidak usah di ganti" kata Donghae mengacak-ngacak rambut Hyukjae, wajah Hyukjae memerah, "Lagi pula, aku tidak terbiasa jika ada yang menutupi wajahnya di hadapanku, karena biasanya aku yang mentup wajahku"

"Memangnya kenapa? kau seorang kriminal yah?" Tanya Hyukjae,

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku,?" Tanya Donghae memajukan wajahnya terkejut sambil melotot, sontak Hyukjae memundurkan wajahnya, Lee Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku Lee Donghae," Hyukjae mengrucutkan alisnya tampak ia masih bingung, "ELF,"kata Donghae lagi, dan kerutan di kening Hyukjae tambah dalam, "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" kata Donghae tidak percaya,

"Apa-apaan sih kau? Bicara apa kau ini, dan mundurkan wajahmu!" Kata Hyukjae, Donghae pun memndurkan wajahnya,

"Namamu Lee Hyukjae kan?" Tanya Donghae,Hyukjae mengangguk, "Ku panggil Hyukie saja yah? Cari tahulah tentang diriku" kata Donghae dengan narsisnya.

"Hae, ayo kita pulang" Ajak Shindong tiba-tiba muncul lalu Donghae dan Shindongpun pergi dari hadapan Hyukie.

"Seberapa pentingsih memangnya dia?" Setelah bergumam sendiri Hyukie kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya,

:::::::::::::::::

Somwhere In China

Balkon di sebuah rumah besar kini sedang ada penghuninya, desahan bberat sering terdengar dari seorang wanita berparas sangat cantik dengan hidung yang mancung, saat tengah menerawang jauh, tuba-tiba tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, namun ia tidak kaget dan menoleh, ia tau siapa yang melakukan itu pada dirinya,

"Kau sangat sibuk menghayal hingga tak menyadari kehadiran suamimu Cullie?" Kata seseorang yang memeluk pinggang Cullie dari belakang,

"Ini semua salahmu Hannie," jawabnya yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Hannie tersebut,

"Kau masih memikirkannya yah?" Kata Hannie, kini membalikkan tubuh istrinya menghadapnya,

"Demi tuhan Hannie, ia hanyalah gadis buta yang tinggal sendiri di korea, kenapa kau menyutujuinya waktu itu, waktu ia ingin menyelesaikan sekolahnya sendiri di sana?"

"Aku mengenal putriku, dia sama seperti ibunya, Kim Heecul yang keras kepala, sehebat apapun kita merajuk, tidak akan mempan," kata Hannie memgang bahu istrinya meyakinkan, "Lagi pula ia tidak sendiri, ada Sungmin yang menemaninya selama ini," kata Hannie lagi meyakinkan,

"Aku tahu Hangkyung, tapi itu bukanlah jaminan, kau tahu seberapa sering ia melapor pada kita bahwa ia merasa sering diikuti? Dan parahnya lagi ia buta! Ia buta! Padahal sebelum kita meninggalkannya ia masih bisa melihat, dan kau ingat aku masuk rumah sakit korea melihat keadaan putriku yang seperti itu?"

"Tenanglah, sudah dua tahun dan kita tidak pernah mendengarnya mengeluh, tenanglah," kini Hangkyung memeluk sayang istrinya tersebut,

"Aku yakin ini adalah kesalahn, aku yakin Wookie buta karena teman relasi bisnismu yang kau jatuhkan, aku yakin itu" kata Heecul di sela-sela pelukannya,

"Hey, sudahlah, kau akan semakin tua jika terus-terusan seperti itu, kau mau cantikmu berkurang?" Hangkyung, menggoda istrinya tersebut, "Lagi pula aku sudah memberitahu kepolisian di sana untuk menjaga Wookie tanpa sepengetahuan Wookie, ia tidak suka di awasi ingat?" Kata Hangyung lagi, mendengar itu perlahan Heecul mulai sedikit rileks, "Aku ingin tidur," kata Hangkyung penuh arti,

"Lalu?" Hecull mengerucutkan keningnya bingung,

"Kau tidak ingin menemaniku?" Katanya lagi,

"Kau sedang menggodaku yah hm?" Heecul kini menarik dagu suaminya untuk lebih dekat dengannya,

"Menrutmu?" Hangkyung menaikan alisnya,

"Aku rasa iya" Heecul semakin menariknya hingga jarak antara keduanya hanya beberapa mili saat kdua bibir itu akan bertemu,,

"Oemma, Appa, aku pulang," tiba-tiba saja Zhoumi, putra pertama dari pasangan Hancul mengagetkan mereka, kegiatan mereka pun akhirnya terhenti, "Oh, maaf, aku mengganggu yah?" kata Zhoumi setelah sadar apa yang oemma dan appanya akan lakukan,

"Sama sekali tidak chagi" Heecul menghampiri putranya tersebut,

"Hay ayah, lama tidak jumpa" Zhoumi menegur ayahnya dengan tatapan menggoda,

"Lucu sekali Zhoumi, kita baru berpisah tiga puluh menit yang lalu" kata Hangkyung mendengus sebal pada putranya yang mengagalkan rencananya dan dengan tampang inocent ia menggodanya, huh, menyebalkan,

"Abaikan saja dia," kata Heecul membelai sayang rambut anaknya,

"Oh iya ibu, di bawah ada Mochy, aku ingin kau menemaninya, aku inign ganti baju, kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat," kata Zhoumi

"Oh di bawah ada Henry?" Setelah mengangguk, Heecul dan Zhoumi pergi meninggalkan Hankyung menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing.

:::::::::::::::::::

Kyuhyun kini dengan konsentrasi mengemudi mobil milik Yesung, Yesung pun kini sedang menikmati suguhan pemandangan perkotaan Seoul pada sore hari, ia terus saja menatap keluar jendela mobilnya, Kyu yang sedari tadi menyetir mobil melihat hyungnya di sebelah, sepertinya Yesung menghayal lagi,

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering menghayal hyung, ada masalah?" Tanya Kyu cemas pada hyungnya,

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu, menyetirlah dengan benar" kata Yesung, mereka pun akhirnya kembali terdiam.

Kyu memberhentikan mobil karena sudah tiba di kawasan apartement. Yesung pun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia melihat ke sekitar, ia mngenal kawasan ini, bagaiman tidak, tiga hari yang lalu ia mengantar seorang gadis buta di sin,i di apartement ini.

"Kyu, kekasihmu tinggal di sini?" tanyanya pada Kyu,

"Benar hyung ada apa?" Kata Kyu penasaran,

"Tidak apa-apa" ia tidak terlalu yakin, kemungkinannya sangat sedikit, kemungkinan bahwa kekasih Kyu itu adalah gadis yang sama yang pernah ia tolong lagi pula ia berfikir bukankah namanya Wookie.

.

.

.

Wookie selesai menyanyikan lagunya, maklumlah, ia adalah lulusan seni di kampusnya dulu, jadi ia menghafal semua letak dan nada toots piano, tidak hanya piano, gitar dan segala alat jenis yang lain juga ia kuasai, ia baru saja selesai menyanyikan lagu yang ia ciptakan sendiri, jemarinya masih bermain di atas grand piano berwarna hitam, ia di temani dengan sahabatnya sekaligus teman se apartementnya Sungmin.

"Bagaiman Oennie?" tanya Wookie meminta pendapat,

"Jelek sekali," kata Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya, *gak kebayang*

"Benarkah oennie?" Ryeowook sangat kecewa dengan jawabannya,

"Sayang sekali jawabanku tadi bohong, tentu Wookie, pastilah bagus, sangat bagus malahan" kata Sungmin tersenyum.

"Benarkah oennie?" kata Wookie tersenyum merekah.

"Hm, benar sekali" kata Sungmin,

Ting Tong, suara bel apartement terdengar, membuyarkan kegiatan MinWook mereka sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Aku buka dulu, tunggu di sini, ya Wookie?" Wookie mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah itu Sumgnin bergegas ke pintu untuk membuka pintu.

Ceklek, engsel pintu itupun bergerak dan membuat pintu terbuka, Sungmin yang sedari tadi menampilkan raut wajah biasa saja, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum tiga jari menyambut siapa yang datang.

"Kyu!" Tiba-tiba Sungmin langsung memeluk namja yang berada di hadapannya, dengan sangat erat,

"Noona, apa kabar?" Tanya Kyu, "Oh iya, ini Yesung hyung," Sungmin menunduk pada Yesung, Yesung pun juga menunduk padanya, alangkah leganya perasaan Yesung, dan jika ia tidak salah perkiraan Yesung mengira Sungmin adalah orang yang waktu itu menemani Wookie berjalan-jalan.

Mereka, Yesung, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam apartement, bermaksud mengenalan Yesung, padahal tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, mereka sudah mengetahui satu sama lain,

"Wookie, ada yang ingin kami perkenalkan padamu?" Kata Sungmin berteriak dari pintu, Wookie yang sedari tadi bermain piano kini menuju pintu, ia hafal dengan jalan menuju pintu, tentu saja karena itu adalah apartementnya,

"Nugu oennie? Kata Wookie muncul yang sedari tadi ia berada di ruang tengah. Tanpa sadar Yesung maju menghampiri Wookie, Kyu dan Sungmin saling berpandangn heran,

"Hay, masih ingat denganku?" Kata Yesung lembut,

"Aku kenal suaramu, kau yang waktu itu menolongku, benar begitu?"

"Binggo, ingatanmu bagus yah?" Kata Yesung,

"Apa kabar,?" kata Wookie menunduk dalam,

"Baik, oh iya waktu itu, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, aku Kim Jongwon, manager dari Kyu, dan teman-temannya," kata Yesung menoleh pada Sungmin dan Kyu sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menempel pada bibirnya mengisyaratkan mereka tidak mengomentari pernyataan yang tidak benar tersebut, KyuMin hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti,

"Oh, aku juga baik, namaku Kim Ryeowook, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Wookie," kata Wookie dengan senyuman sejuta voltnya, membuat Yesung semakin jatuh cinta padanya, yah benar, Yesung sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat mereka bertemu, perasaan yang galau selama belakangan hari ini saat ia tak pernah berjumpa dengan Wookie lagi, dan karena jadwal yang padat, ia juga sangat resah dan merasa ingin sekali bertemu Wookie, ini semua sudah sangat menjelaskan dan memperkuat bukti bahwa Yesung jatuh cinta pada yoeja yang baru saja ia temui itu.

"Bolehkah aku membawamu berjalan-jalan Wookie,?" Kata Yesung, yang membuat mata Kyu dan Sungmin terbelalak,

"Eh?" hanya itu respon dari Wookie,

"Membawamu jalan-jalan bolehkan?" kata Yesung mengangkat alis,

"Aku, aku terserah Sungmin oennie saja" kata Wookie masih terkejut dengan ajakan yang tiba-tiba,

"Sungmin mengijinkannya" celetuk Kyu tiba-tiba, yang membuat Sungmin menatap Kyu dengan tatapan jengkel dan mengerutkan alisnya dalam,

"Khajja Wookie, ayo kita pergi, Kyu tunggu aku menjemputmu yah?" Kata Yesung, menarik pergelangan tangan Wookie.

"Tapi aku belum mengambil tongkatku" seketika Yesung tersenyum dan menautkan jri-jarinya ke sela-sela jari Wookie, "Eh?" respon yang sama pada saat Yesung menautkan kedua jari-jari mereka pada saat itu, membuat Yesung kembali melepas senyumnya,

"Sudah ku bilang, pegang saja tanganku, biar lebih aman," kata Yesung sambil memajukan wajahnya untuk menatap Wookie lebih jelas, niatnya inign menatap Wookie lebih jelas, ia malah terjerumus pada jurang wajah Wookie yang begitu polos dan manis, ia terperangah,

"Jongwon-shi, gwenchana?" tanya Wookie karena dalam bebrapa detik tidak ada pergerakan dari Yesung, dan membuat Yesung kembali 'sadar' kejadian ini di tonton oleh KyuMin sambil senyum-senyum sendiri,

"Iya, khajja, kita berangkat," dan mereka pun kini meninggalkan apartement, Sungmin ingin mencegah namun aksinya di halangi oleh tangan Kyu yang sudah berada di pundaknya menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali.

"Yang lama yah hyung?" kata Kyu berteriak, Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam mencubit Kyu, "Apa sih noona?" kata Kyu protes,

"Kau ini kenapa sih, aku tadi belum mengizinkannya tahu" kata Sungmin

"Kau percaya pada hyunku yang satu itu, aku jamon ia tidak akan menyakiti Wookie" kata Kyu meyakinkan, "Lagi pula, apa kau tidak rindu padaku noona?" kata kyu menyeringai evil, mengetahui sifat prevet Kyu sudah on, maka Sungmin bergegas masuk ke dapur menghindari Kyu, namun ia sempat melempari Kyu bantal kursi sebagai lemparan 'sayangnya' pada Kyu.

Kini Sungmin sudah memotong-motong wortel di atas talenan yang menimbulkan bunyi tuk tuk, yah kira-kira seperti itulah, lalu tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melingkar di pingganngnya memeluknya dari belakang dan memejamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin, Sungmin menoleh sebentar, dan tersenyum, kekasihnya yang satu ini memanglah masih bocah, namun Sungmin tidak menggubrisnya, ia melanjutkan kegiatan memotong wortel,

"Noona, ayolah, masa kau tidak rindu padaku?" Kata Kyu merajuk, masih dalam posisi yang sama, hal ini membuat Sungmin sedikit gelai atas nafas Kyu

"Ku pikir artis-artis lebih cantik, kenapa kau justru merindukanku?" Kyu menyeringai evil atas jawaban yang di lontarkan Sungmin,

"Kau cemburu yah, hm?" Kata Kyu membalikan Sungmin untuk menghadapanya,

"Tidak, lagi pula wajar jika aku cemburu bukan,? Tapi jika kau sudah ti..." Perkataan Sungmin di potong oleh sebuah kecupan singkat dari Kyu di bibir.

"Jangan mengatakan perkataan haram itu di hadapanku, noona?" kata Kyu menunjukan wajah jengkelnya,

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang akan ku katakan tadi?" kata Kyu kembali melanjutkan kegistannya dan membelakangi Kyu,

"Yang jelasnya perkataan yang tak ingin ku dengar, lagi pula apa gunanya cantik, jika ia bukan kau? Bukanlah Lee Sungmin," kata Kyu kembali membalikan badan Sungmin, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kyu sudah mencium bibir ranum Sungmin, namun kali ini Sungmin tidak membalas, namun tidak juga menolak, ia hanya diam tak bergeming, ia sengaja mengerjai Kyu, "Noona!" rajuk Kyu di sela-sela ciuman, tidak tahan mengerjai Kyu lama-lama, Sungmin tersenyum, hal ini adalah kesempatan bagus buat Kyu memainkan lidahnya, dan entah sampai kapan franch kiss ini akan berlangsung, untuk itu mari kita lihat keadaan YeWook couple.

:::::::::::::::::

"Kau akan membawaku ke mana Jongwon-shi?" kata Wookie yang sedari tadi sudah berada di mobil yang dikemudi Yesung,

"Oppa, panggil aku Jongwon oppa, arra?" kata Yesung yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wookie,

"Baiklah, kita akan ke mana Jongwon sh, maksudku Jongwon oppa?" sedikit aneh Wookie memanggil namja yang berada di sampingnya itu,

"Ke suatu tempat" kata Yesung tersenyum sambil menoleh pada Wookie sesaat, lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan, mendengar jawaban dari Yesung, Wookie hanya bisa terdiam, ia pasrah saja akan di bawa ke mana toh ia juga pernah menolongnya, jadi tidak ada rasa curiga yang Wookie rasakan.

...

Dan tibalah di tempat yang di maksud, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia membuka sabuk pengamannya, Wookie pun juga begitu, namun karena bermasalah ia jadi kesulitan membukanya, Yesung yang melihatnya membantunya untuk membukanya, setelah terbuka, mereka berdua secara bersamaan mengangkat wajah mereka berdua yang sempat tertunduk wajah mereka pun kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti, dan parahnya Wookie menyadarinya karena nafas Yesung, menerpa wajahnya, seketika wajah Wookie terasa panas, darah seakan menggumpal di wajah Wookie, namun mereka tidaklah merubah posisi, Yesung apalagi, ia terperangah sekali lagi, menikmati betapa manisnya wajah Wookie, dan lihatlah bibir yang merah muda dan menggoda itu, astaga Yesung seakan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, Wookie yang duluan menyadari bahwa ia dan Yesung tidak sedikitpun bergerak akhirnya ia memundurkan wajahnya, dan menoleh ke arah lain, menyadari itu, Yesung kini kembali 'sadar' sekali lagi, setelah tadi sempat mendengar bisikan Kyu, *setan maksudnya* setelah itu Yesung bergegas turun, hal ini membuat Wookie panik, ia takut akan ditinggalkan,

"Jongwon oppa?" panggil Wookie cemas, lalu tiba-tiba pintu mobil di samping Wookie terbuka,

"Aku di sini Wookie," kata Yesung dengan nada menenangkan, ia lalu memgang tangan Wookie menautkannya di antara sela-sela jarinya, dan mneariknya untuk turun dari mobil, "Hati-hati di sini banyak bebatuan" refleks Wookie pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yesung, Yesung tersenyum senang, Wookie di bimbing Yesung ke suatu tempat, dan sampailah mereka di tempat yang di tuju, Wookie merasakan hembusan air laut, dan juga suara hempasan air laut, jika ia tidak salah, ini adalah tebing,

"Oppa, ini tebing?" Kata Wookie pelan,

"Benar sekali, ternyata kau sangat pintar yah Wookie" kata Yesung, seketika kedua tangan Wookie mengenggam tangan Yesung, Yesung heran,

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan oppa?" kata Wookie sangat takut, tertera di wajah manisnya,

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, sesenti pun Wookie," kata Yesunng menenangkan Wookie dan membelai rambutnya, Wookie tersenyum lega, ia lalu memejamkan matanya, dengan salah satu tangan masih mengenggam tangan Yesung erat, Wookie menikmati helaian angin yang menrpa wajahnya, menerbangkan setiap helai rambut sepinggangnya, ia menarik nafas pelan dan membuangnya pelan, pemandangan menarik ini tak akan di lewatkan Yesung, dari pada memandangi air laut, mending ia menikmati pemandangan yang lebih menarik yang berada di sampingnya kini,

"Apa air launya indah oppa?" tanya Wookie yang mulai terbisa memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan oppa,

"Indah sekali, Wookie," Yesung berbohon, ia sama selkali tidak memandang lautan, ia memandangnya, memandang Wookie, namun ia tidak berbohong dengan sebutan indah, pemandangan yang di lihatnya memang indah,

"Andai aku juga bisa melihanya," lirih Wookie,

"Kau bisa Wookie, kau memiliki perasaan yang peka,pasti kau bisa merasakannya," kata Yesung lembut, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari wajah Wookie, Wookie tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Gomawo oppa," kata Wookie yang kini kembali memejamkan matanya,

::::::::::::::::::::::

Somewhere

Di ruangan gelap nan lembab, kini duduk seorang pria dewasa, di depan sebuah meja, meja tersebut di penuhi oleh photo seorang yoeja, dengan cahaya remang-remang namja itu membelai belai foto tersebut, "Kim Ryeowook, karena ku sudah berhasil membuatmu buta, aku kini akan membuatmu sengsara, dan door! Menghabisi nyawam, agar orangtuamu menderita, hahahahaha, rasakan itu!" setelah mengatakan itu, kini sebuah belati tertancap di salah satu foto yoeja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Wookie.

TBC

Author Speaks Time,

Holla, aku update nih, makasih buat yang udah ripiew yah?

Sesuai janji, saya update dan lebih panjang,

Terimakasih banyak *deep bow

Maaf yah jika banyak typo, soalnya author malas banget buat periksa lagi, author lagi galau*aeelah kok malah curhat?* maaf yah reader,,,, *deep boe again dengan wajah sangat amat duper dahsyat menyesal sekali banyak banget*

**Balasan Ripiew :**

**AngelFishy** : Iya, si Kyu ngambil nama se RT buat Sungmin, hehehehehe. Ini udah di munculin SiBum, gi mana? Karkternya bagus belum? And author udah berusaha buat semua karakter gak alay, namun, jika gagal, maaf yah, author pingin masukkan unsur humor, meskipun garing sih, hehe*garuk-garuk tengkuk* makasih buat repiunya, *deep bow

**Eternal Clouds** : annyeooong juga, ia ini udah lanjut, mkasih yh buat ripiewnya? *deep bow

: Iya, author sedng usahakan banyakin adegan mereka, tapi maaf yah jika belum maksimal, author juga udah milah milih kata biar gk bingung, dan Yep, aku udah lanjut nih,, makasih buat ripiewnya *deep bow

**Tachibana Himawari** : Makasih, ini Hancull udh muncul, dan maaf atas penulisan nama yang salah, author udah benerin kok, gi mana adegan Hancul dan Sibum, buat kecewa yah? Makasih loh ripiewnya, *deep bow

**Nam seul mi** : Makasih, ini udah di panjangin, baiklah, nanti saya akan munculkan oennie Nari, ni udah lanjut, makasih yah tas ripiewnya,, *deep bow

**namikaze malfoy** : Iya ini udah lanjut, wah author jangn di samurai dong, kan udah lanjut hehehe, mksih atas ripiewnya, *deep bow

makasih yah atas ripiewnya, oh iya saya gak tau kalo udah ada yang make judul ini sebelumnya, jadi saya minta pendapat, apakah saya ganti atau nggak? Jika ingin lanjut, jangan lupa ripiew yah?

So, Ripiew Plissssss?

Ripiew yah?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamair**

**Semua Peran di Sini Milik Mereka Sendiri dan Tuhan YME**

**Love Story : Khamora SsiZhi **

**Warning : Genderswitch (Park Jung So, Kim Heecul, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Henry), Typo(s), Abal, Gaje. **

**Main Pairing : YeWook, slight KangTeuk HanCul, KyuMin, EunHae, SiBum, & ZhouRy**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Frienship, Little Humor, Little Angst, And Crime. **

**Happy Reading 8(^_^)8**

:::::::::::::::

Kedua tautan itu pun terpisah, menyisahkan beberapa siliva yang keluar dari masing-masing bibir, Sungmin ingin membersihkan ujung jarinya menggunakan ibu jarinya, namun tangannya ditepis dengan cepat oleh ibu jari Kyu yang membersihkan ujung jari Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum, meskipun manja dan prevet, Kyu penuh perhatian padanya, Sungmin pun juga membersihkan ujung biibr Kyu, mereka saling tertawa satu sama lain. Setelah selesai mereka membersihkan ujung bibir mereka, Kyu yang memang dari awal prevet kini berniat melanjutkannya, *dasar, padahal udah di bersihin* saat memajukan kembali wajahnya mendekati wajah Sungmin, dada bidang Kyu dihentikan oleh tangan mulus Sungmin,

"Hentikan Kyu, bisa-bisa kau mengambil semua nafasku, aku lelah, lebih baik kau bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam ne?" kata Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya tersebut, Kyu yang mendengar perkataan Sungmin merengut kesal, dengan sentakan kaki yang kerasa dan bibir yang di kerucutkan ia mengambil kursi yang di belakanginya, menariknya dan menempelkan pantanya di sana, Sungmin yang melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyu tertawa, Kyu yang mendengar gelak tawa Sungmin menoleh padanya setelah itu membuang muka, Sungmin pergi ke hadapan Kyu, dalam posisi berdiri ia membelai halus kepala Kyu, membelai rambut ikalnya yang berantakan, "Terkadang sku merasa bahwa kekasihku masihlah seorang bocah," Kyu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sungmin yang mengelus rembutnya lalu mendengus sebal, lalu kembali membuang muka, Sungmin berlutut, kini Kyu lebih tinggi dari pada Sungmin yang berlutut, tangan Sungmin kini beralih pada kedua pipi tirus Kyu ia menariknya untuk bisa menatap mata Kyu, mau tak mau Kyu menatap mata Sungmin, "Ne, aku tahu, aku juga merindukanmu, tapi tidak harus selalu berciuman kan, ketika kita merindukan kekasihmu," tatapan yang begitu lembut yang terpancar dari bola mata Sungmin yang berwarna coklat itu membuat Kyu melunak,

"Tapi noona sudah berbulan-bulan ini aku tidak melakukannya dengan mu," kata Kyu merengut,

"Jadi, kau rindu padaku karena hanya ingin menciumku hm?" Kini Sungmin berdiri, melepaskan kedua tangannya pada pipi tirus Kyu, ia membelakangi Kyu, "Aku kecewa Kyu, " kata Sungmin lirih,

"Bukan-bukan begitu noona, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," kata Kyu gelagapan,

"Sudahlah Kyu,"

"Noona, dengarkan aku," Kyu membalikan tubuh Sungmin untuk menghadapnya, "Aku tidak tahu berkata-kata indah, aku melakukan itu, karena ingin menyampaikan rasa sayang, rindu, dan bahwa kau itu hanya milikku noona, tapi aku tak yahu bagaiman cara melakukannya dengan cara yang romantis, maafkan aku noona jika itu membuatmu tersinggung," Kyu membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya, Sungmin akhirnya tersenyum, itu benar, apa yang dikatakan Kyu benar, jarang sekali Kyu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang romantis padanya, dan itu membuat Sungmin mengerti, Kyu kini menatap Sungmin intens, berharap Sungmin mau memafkannya,

"Baikalah," Sungmin mencium Kyu singkat, "Sudah puas sekarang?" Kata Sugnmin, sambil menaikkan alisnya, Kyu menggeleng malu-malu, Sungmin sangat gemas dengan tingkahnya, ia pun mengecup kening Kyu, "Bagaimana Kyu?" kata Sungmin lagi,

"Baiklah noona, tapi lain kali janji yah noona?"

"Iya, iya, sekarang bantu aku memasak yah?" Kyu mengangguk atas persutujannya membantu Sungmin.

:::::::::::::::::

Sedang asik menikmati suguhan 'pemandangan' yang indah, objek pengamatan Yesung kini sedikit menggigil kedinginan, Yesung yang menyadari membuka syalnya dan melilitkannya di leher Wookie, tidak hanya itu, ia melepas mantel yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya pada Wookie, Wookie tersentak kaget dan menoleh pada Yesung,

"Kau tidak kedinginan oppa," kata Wookie khawatir,

"Sudahlah Wookie pakai saja, aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula salahku, aku tidak menunyuruhmu ganti baju tadi," kata Yesung tersenyum lembut, meskipun iya tahu Wookie tidak akan melihtanya, dengan tangan yang masih terpaut dan posisi yang kini sedang duduk, mereka saling berpandangan lagi, ini ketiga kalinya Yesung dalam satu hari terpikat oleh wajah Wookie, namun Wookie melepas mantel yang ia pakai, Yesung terkejut, Wookie memakaikan kembali mantel Yesung lalu ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yesung, lalu ia memakaikan mantel yang tidak terpasang padanya,

"Begini baru adil," kata Wookie lalu kembali menatap langit, tangan yang sempat terpisah itu terpaut kembali,

"Gadis pintar," dengan senyumannya, Yesung mengacak-ngacak rambut Wookie,

Hembusan angin dan hempasan air laut menjadi musik YeWook saat ini, musik yang dihasilkan dari alam itu di resapi dalam-dalam oleh mereka berdua, Wookie benar-benar terlihat begitu menikmati, ia sesekali menghela nafas dan membuangnya pelan-pelan, Yesung yang melihat ketenangan dari wajah Wookie seakan-akan lupa waktu, ia benar-benar membuat segalanya berhenti

"Kau senang Wookie?" Tanya Yesung, Wookie mengangguk semangat,

"Ne, gomawo oppa," katanya sangat antusias, Yesung melirik jam tangan yang melingkat di tangannya, ia merutuki benda itu, karena yang berada diingatannya ketika ia melihat jam adalah Teukie, manger tercintanya, meskipun tidak rela, namun ini adalah pekerjaannya,

"Wookie, ayo kita pulang," ajak Yesung, "Kyu dan teman-temannya ada ahow malam ini," Wookie yang sedari awal adalah gadis pendiam dan penurut hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, mereka pun kembali untuk menjemput Kyu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

:::::::::::::::

Suara jepretan kamera tak henti-hentinya menyinari tempat berlangsungnya acara jumpa fans Siwon, namun kali ini seperti bukan Siwon, Siwon kwbanyakan diam dan terlihat sering melamun, saat diajukan pertanyaan ia pun lebih menyerahkan jawaban itu kepada lawan mainnya, dan ada sebuah wartawan yang menngajukan pertanyaan padanya,

"Siwon-shi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah jumpa fans ini"

"Aku akan ke Rumah Sakit" katanya sambil menerawang jauh, sadar jawabannya itu bukanlah jawaban yang sebenarnya, ia cepat mengoreksinya, "Hm, maksudku aku akan show, ku harap kalian menontonnya" kata Siwon salah tingkah,

Rumah Sakit, apa yang dipikirkan namja ini,.

::::::::::::::

"Hae, siapa wanita tadi," kata Donghae penasaran dengan sipa Donghae tadi berdialog,

"Bukan siapa-siapa hyung," Shindong yang di panggil hyung itu pun hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu kenapa kalian terlihat begitu akrab?" Kata Shindong masih penasaran,

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kata Donghae menaikan alisnya,

"Benar, ku pikir ia adalah kawan lamamu,"

"Benarkah hyung? Dia bukan siapa-siapa kok hyung," kata Donghae meyakinkan, Shindong mengerti, mereka kembali ke dorm dengan berjalan kaki, mengingat wajah Hyukie dan percakapan mereka, tanpa terasa Donghae tersenyum, ia merasa hari ini ia mendapat sebuah kejutan yang benar-benar tidak terduga.

:::::::::::::

ELF seperti biasa, tampil tanpa cela, setelah selesai menyelesaikan kegiatan masing-masing, mereka kembali ke dorm untuk melakukan persiapan, meskipun di antara mereka ada yang tidak rela melakukan 'aktivitas' mereka, namun pekerjaan menuntut mereka, demi profesionalime, Tukie sebagai managerpun senang dengan sifat mereka yang penurut, jadi tidak merepotkan. Kali ini ELF mendapat giliran tampil dua kali, setelah penampilan pernama, kini mereka menunggu di ruang tunggu, Siwon Donghae, Kyu, Shindong, Yesung kini sedang bercerita untuk mengurangi kebosanan saat menunggu, Teukie pun tak luput dari perbincangan mereka, mereka hanya bercanda ringan seperti biasa, kini tibalah saatnya mereka tampil untuk kedua kali, namun di tengah perjalanan menuju panggung, Kyu menahan Yesung,

"Oh iya hyung, ada yang sedari dulu ingin ku tanyakan, mengapa saat itu kau mengenalkan dirimu sebagai prang lain?" Kata Kyu heran,

"Aku hanya ingin ada seseorang yang mengetahuiku bukab sebagai seorang artis" kata Yesung, "Khajja, nanti kita terlambat".

Mereka yang dari awal selalu ceria dengan apa yang mereka alami hari ini, membuat semua anggota ELF tidak pernah lupa untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum, saat di backstage Tukie sampai heran melihat mereka yang hyperaktif saat di panggung.

Malam makin larut, lampu-lampu perumahan kini juga mulai satu persatu mati, untuk beristirahat, Yesung kini sedang duduk di mobil yang Teukie kemudikan, ia melihat seluruh Dongsengnya di belakang, semuanya sudah terlelap, ia kini melihat Teukie,

"Kau tidak lelah noona?" kata Yesung melihat noonanya itu khawatir,

"Kau yang lebih lelah, sudah, kau juga ikut tidur, jika sudah sampai akan ku bangunkan" Yesung mengangguk mengerti,

"Oh iya noona, aku jarang melihat Kangin, ke mana dia?" kata Yesung menanyakan kekasih Teukie,

"Oh, dia ada tugas dari seseorang untuk keamanan, polisi memang selalu begitu kan?" kata Teukie tersenyum, Yesung kembali mengangguk, ia lalu memandang keluar jendela, ia kembali teringat akan Wookie, dan itu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, Teukie yang melihatnya mengerutkan alisnya,

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti itu Sungie?"

"Eh, ah, bukan siapa-siap noona" kata Yesung gelagapan, melihat Teukie yang sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti tersenyum penuh arti, menoleh ke arah lain,

"Apa dia cantik?" kata Teukie kembali menggoda Yesung,

"Dia bahkan sangat cantik, dan manis" setelah menjawab itu Yesung kini menoleh pada Teukie yang sudah terkik geli, "Ya! Noona menyetirlah dengan benar," kata Yesung panik,

"Ne, arraso, perkenalkan padaku kapan-kapan yah?" Yesung tidak menjawab ia hanya menatap jendela dengan bibir yang sedari tadi mengulum senyum.

Mereka pun sampai di dorm setelah membangungkan Siwon, Siwon membantu mereka mengangkat tubuh para anggota lain, Siwon yang tubuhnya tidak di pertanyakan lagi kekuatannya itu mengangkat Shindong ke kamarnya, Teukie mengangkat Kyu, dan Yesung mengangkat Donghae.

Setelah samapi di kamarnya, Yesung langsung merebahkan tubuhnya, lelah menyeruak ke seluruh badannya, meskipun begitu, sebelum tidur ia menginginkan sesuatu ia sangat ingin mendengar suara Wookie, di ambilnya smarphone yang berada di bawah bantalnya, ia menekan nomor Wookie yang baru sja di dapatnya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia takut akan mengganggu Wookie, ia ingin mengirimkan pesan untuknya, namun ia sudah tau pasti tidak akan ia baca, namun rasa rindu yang mendalam membuat Yesung nekat menekan tombol hijau pada smartpnonenya tersebut, ia menmpelkannya di telinga, setelah sepersekian detik terdengar nada sambung,

"Yobaseo? Terdengar suara merdu

"Apa aku menganggu tidurmu Wookie?" kata Yesung lembut,

"Tidak oppa, ada apa?" kata Wookie, ia sudah menandai betul suara seksi Yesung,

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Yesung mengerucutkan keningnya,

"Aku baru saja ingin tidur, lalu kau menelpon, ada apa oppa, ada sesuatu yang penting?" Ia jadi berfikir, ia sudah menganggu istirahat Wookie, betapa bodohnya ia, ia sangat egois ia lebih mementingkan hasratnya, ia jadi merasa bersalah,

"Maafkan aku Wookie, jika aku menganggumu, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja," kata Yesung dengan nada menyesal,

"Benarkah? Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan oppa," Yesung tersentak kaget, ia bahkan menanyakan apa yang harus di lakukan, demi tuhan, mendengar suara 'yobaseo' darinya saja sudah membuat Yesung senang bukan kepalang,

"Ah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot Wookie, kau mengangkat mengangkat teleponku saja aku sudah senang, meskipun aku menganggumu, sekali lagi maafkan aku" kata Yesung kembali menyesal,

"Oh, tidak apa-apa oppa, jika begitu aku tidur dulu oppa jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, jika Sungmin oennie mendapati ku masih terjaga jam segini, ia akan memarahiku,"

"Iya, baiklah Wookie, selamat malam" kata Yesung lembut

"Ne, selamat malam oppa" Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Lihatlah ekspresi Yesung jika ia bisa ia akan melompat kegirangan, ia benar-benar sangat kegirangn.

Dan bisa dipastikan, para anggota ELF tertidur dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah berminggu-minggu ini ELF selalu kebanjiran job, hal ini membuat para mamber sedikit jengah, apa lagi mereka tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar ingin ditemui apa lagi, leader mereka kini sudah mengenal Wookie lebih dekat, mereka bahkan hampir setiap hari saling menlpon, meskipun Yesung duluan yang selalu menelpon, namun mereka menikmatinya saja, apa boleh buat, selama masih bersama-sama, mereka tetap akan melewati ini semua. Kali ini mereka ada waktu luang, hal ini tak di sia-siakan untuk mengurus bisnis mereka sendiri. Donhae sudah ngacir kemana, diikuti oleh Siwon yang katanya ia ada urusan sendiri, lalu Shindong juga entah di mana keberadaannya, tinggalah Kyu dan Yesung di dorm, mereka juga sudah rapih, sudah bisa di tebak mereka akan kemana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seorang namja kini sedang duduk dibangku taman seperti kebiasaannya, namun kali ini ia mengharapkan seseorang, ia melirik kedai es krim, namun ia tidak melihat adanya seorang gadis dengan rambut mencolok mengantri disalah satu padahal ia mengharapkannya, entah mengapa ia mengharapkannya, ia melirik jam tangannnya, tiga puluh menit lagi ia ada job personal, hey, kenapa sekarang uri Donghae terlihat gelisah, hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang bahkan sempat mengganggu santainya pada waktu itu, entahlah, rasa penasaran yang berlebih membuatnya berada di sini sekarang, menunggu seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu, akan muncul apa tidak. Lama ia menunggu ia serasa jengah, sedari tadi ia melirik jam tangannya, ia mengumpat, kenapa sosok yang ia tunggu belum datang juga, padahal di sana ada kedai eskrim ia ia sering datangi, oh ayolah Donghae, apakah kau sudah mengenalnya sudah sangat lama sehingga kau begitu yakin ia akan ke sini untuk membeli es krim kesukaannya, bukankah waktu itu ia sempat bertemu dengannya di supermarket, siapa tahu ia ada di situ, Donghae kini berdiri dari bangkunya, ia sempat ingin kembali, ia menyerah.

.

.

Seorang Yoeja kini sedang berjalan sendiri mengusir kepenatannya, Hyukie berjalan sambil menendang-nendang sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya, selama itu masih bisa bisa ia tendang. Tengah berjalan tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke suatu tempat, di sana ia pernah meminjam uang dari seseorang yang ia tidak kenali, hnya demi membeli es krim, lalu ia melirik kedai eskrim, tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali membelinya, setelah melihat dompetnya sebentar, ia memutuskan intuk membelinya.

Setelah menunduk dan memberi uang pada sang penjual, ia pun menyantap es krim yang baru saja ia beli, ia tampak sangat senang, mata sipitnya, semakin sipit pada saat makanan dingin rasa strowberry masuk dan menyentuh lidahnya, namun tiba-tiba saja syal tipis yang di gunakannya terbang, alhasil ia mengejarnya, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti, syal tipisnya di tangkap oleh seorang namja yang wajahnya belakangan telah ia hapal sebagai Lee Donghae.

"Milikmu?" kata Donghae memberikan syal yang tersebut,

"Terimakasih," kata Hyukie mengambilnya, tiba-tiba saja Hyukie teringat akan hutangnya, "Oh iya, utangku ku bayar pakai ini saja yah?" kata Hyukie menyerahkan sisa es krim yang tinggal setengah itu,

"Tidak mau, aku tidak ingin sisa" kata Donghae pura-pura bergidik ngeri,

"Tapi uangku habis untuk membeli yang baru" kata Hyukie lagi mengerutkan alisnya dan tertunduk, Donghae tersenyumia lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut blonde yang Hyukie urai, seketika wajah Hyukie memerah,

"Baiklah, setelah ku pikir-pikir aku ingin meminta kembali uangku," Hyukie diam saja, ia tahu suatu saat nanti pria ini meminta kembali uangnya, "Tapi tidak sekarang, aku akan pikir-pikir dulu" Hyukie hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu siapa aku?" kata Donghae mengerling, Hyukie mengangguk antusias, "Benarkah, siapa?" kata Donghae semangat.

"Kau anak dari salah satu pejabat tinggikan?" kata Hyukie inocent. Donghae seketika tertunduk lemas,

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" kata Donghae lemah,

"Salah yah?" kata Hyukie lemah,

"Sudahlah, nanti juga kau akan tahu, kau mau berjalan sebentar?" Donghae menyipitkan mata, berharap persetujuan,

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak ada pekerjaan, tapi sebentar saja yah?" Kata Hyukie tersenyum gummy, Donghae memerah melihatnya, ia sempat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hyukie yang melihat Donghae terdiam dan wajahnya memerah,

"Aku baik-baik saja" Kata Donghae setelah sadar, "Khajja, aku tahu temat bermain di tempat sini" Donghae menarik tangan Hyukie.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Tidak beda jauh dengan Donghae, Siwon kini sedang berada di gereja, selain untuk berdoa, adalagi yang ia harapkan, setelah menunggu beberapa lama, kriet, suara katu pintu tua terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik nan imut, sedang berjalan, ruangan yang sepi itupun berbunyi tap-tap akibat dari sentuhan sepatu high hils yang ia kenakan, ia menuju sutu arah, depan patung bunda maria, seketika Siwon membelalakan matanya, ia lalu pergi ke taman, temat biasanya sehabis berdo'a wanita itu ke sana, setidaknya begitu yang pendeta pernah sebutkan.

.

.

Kim Kibum, wanita anggun yang sedang berdoa kini membuka matanya, menandakkan ia selesai berdo'a. Setelah selesai berdo'a, ia kini beranjak pergi dari sana, menuju tempat di manaanak-anak sedang berkumpul pada saat jam seperti ini, saat ia membuka pintu taman, tiba-tiba ia terkejut, ada pemandangan lain yang ia lihat, anak-anak yang biasanya sedang bekerja saat ia mengunjungi mereka, kini sedang terduduk melingkar dan satu pria dewasa ada di tengah-tengah mereka, satu anak menoleh padanya,

"Bummie noona,!" Teriak salah satu di bocah yang ada di sana, Kibum pun langsung menuju ke arah bocah tersebut, ia ditarik dan di paksa duduk di dekat Siwon, mereka berdua pun menunduk satu sama lain.

Suasana benar-benar canggung, setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, bocah-bocah tersebut bermain kembali, meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum, yang kini sedang duduk di bangku taman gereja tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka seorang artis sepertimu ada waktu untuk yang seperti ini" Kibum membuka percakapan, ia tidak mau suasana canggung tercipta.

"Aku sering kesini," kata Siwon tersenyum,

"Benarkah, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, oh iya, aku tidak sopan, namaku Kim Kibum," Kibum menyerahkan tangannya untuk di jabat,

"Cho Siwon imnida," kata Siwon menggoyangkan tangan Siwon,

"Aku tahu,"kaa Kibum mengangguk ia lalu melihat tangannya yang sedari tadi tidak di lepas oleh Siwon melepas jabatannya.

"Kita bertemu kemarin, kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya," kata Siwon menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah.

"Jadi yang berdo'a di sebelah ku itu kau?" kata Kibum sedikit melotot tak percaya. Siwon mengangguk.

"Ku dengar kau bekerja di Rumah Sakit,?"

"Kau menyelidikiku?" Kibum memicingkan mata, Siwon gelagapan, ia menggaruk tengkuknya sekali lagi,

"Bukan begitu, aku... aku.." Siwon mencari-cari alasan.

"Sudahlah, aku bercanda, iya, aku bekerja di rumah sakit aku bekerja sebagai dokter,"

"Di daereah mana?" Siwon sedikit lega karena

"Di daerah, ... di sana hanya ada satu rumah sakit, ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak, siapa tau aku bisa ke sana kapan-kapan,"

"Kau memiliki masalah dengan matamu?"

"Eh?" Siwon merasa aneh dengan petanyaan yang diajukan Kibum,

"Aku dokter mata," kata Kibum tersenyum menjelaskan.

"Oh, tidak, bukankah kita sekarang teman? Apa salahnya mengunjungi seorang teman?" Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang dalam, Kibum seketika tertawa,

"Benar juga, mampirlah kapan-kapan" Kibum tersenyum mematikan, membuat Siwon menggelepar-gelepar(?) di dalam hatinya. Siwon pun mengangguk menerima pernyataan Kibum.

"Kadi, aku memanggilmu apa sebagai teman?" Kata Siwon, memulai kembali percakapan setelah sempat terdiam,

"Terserah kau saja,"

"Boleh ku panggil Bummie seperti yang bocah tadi sebut?" Kibum menoleh,

"Terserah kau saja Siwon-shi" kata Kibum,

"Siwonie, kau panggil aku Siwonie saja,"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya," Kkibum tertunduk, "Aku ada pekerjaan lain Siwon-sh.., ah maksudku Siwonie, maafkan aku" Kibum pun segera meninggalkan Siwon yang tersenyum bahagia, namun sedih secara bersamaan karena di tinggal Kibum; gejala jatuh cinta.

:::::::::::::::::::

Kyu, Yesung kini sedang melajukan mobil mereka menuju tempat yang belakangan ini sering mereka kunjungi. Tombol apartement pun terbuka, memperlihatkan yoeja cantik bergigi kelinci, Kyu seperti menjadi ritual wajib, ia pun memeluk kekasih tercintanya tersebut, Sungmin menyuruh mereka masuk, setelah pelukan penuh rindu tadi berlangsung, mereka juga memanggil Wookie, seperti rencana, mereka akan berjalan-jalan, di daerah tempat tinggal Wookie, setelah berunding dengan cukup perdebatan antara Kyu dan Yesung tadi malam di dorm, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan mengajak Sungmin pergi berdua, tetapi jangan salah paham dulu, Yesung mengajak Yesung untuk menanyakan semua hal tentang Wookie, semua tentang masa lalu Wookie, karena Yesung yakin Wookie menjadi seperti sekarang bukanlah dari lahir, ya! Yesung ingin menanyakan tentang kebutaan Wookie, tentu saja ia tidak akan menanyakannya pada Wookie langsung, ia takut hal tersebut membuat Wookie terluka. Sungmin setuju, setelah memberi perhatian Kyu dan Kyu di suruh menjaga Wookie, akhirnya Yesung dan Kyu pergi berdua, namun Kyu adalah Kyu, ia pasti tidak akan rela Sungminnya pergi dengan lelaki lain, ayahnya sekalipun, setelah menarik Wookie masuk ke mobil sungmin –karena Sungmin naik dengan mobil Yesung- aksi Kyu tersebut, mendapat protes besar dari Wookie, ia tidak terima, di tarik-tarik dengan Kyu.

"Kyu, lepaskan aku, kau ingin mati ha?" Kata Wookie yang berusah melepaskan cengkraman Kyu yang menyert-nyertnya,

"Sudah masuk saja," Kyu mendorong Wookie ke dalam mobil, setelah masuk ke dalam mobil ia pun menginjak pedal gas dan melaju kencang, mengkuti jejak mobil Yesung.

"Kyu apa kau sudah gila? Ini urusan mereka kita tak berhak ikut campur," kata Wookie merengut kesal.

"Urusan Minnie juga urusanku, dan kau diamlah, aku juga tahu kau juga cemburu" skatt mat, Wookie terdiam, Kyu benar, ia juga sebenarnya menyukai Yesung dan merasa cemburu, tapi apa boleh buat, Yesung mengajak Sungmin, dan bukan dirinya.

"Ikuti saja noona." Kata Kyu sangat serius. Meskipun ia percaya dengan hyungnya tersebut, rasa cinta yang berlebih membuatnya tidak akan menyerahkan Minnienya kepada orang lain. Oh ayolah Kyu, bukankah kau tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, dan bukankah, seratus persen kau tahu bahwa Yesung itu menyukai Wookie lebih dari apapun : Terlalu mencintai.

Kyu: Wooy thor, jahat banget sih lu ma gue, kenapa lu bikin adegan YeMin?Jelas gue marah lah,

Author: Sabar Kyu, orang juga cuman nanya masa lalu Wookie,

Kyu : Awas aja kalo ada adegan yang aneh- aneh gue sate lu!

*Abaikan*

Lanjut!

Yesung dan Sungmin kini sudah berada di suatu kafe makan, dengan penyamaran yang melekat pada Yesung, setelah mereka memsan makanan, mereka pun memulai pembicaraan, mereka memilih duduk di bagian luar kafe.

"Jadi, Yesung-shi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan denganku," Sungmin memulai pembicaraan,

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan, tentang masa lalu Wookie, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku?"

Pesanan mereka berdua datang dan sempat mengalihkan perhatian mereka, setelah pelayan meletakannya di meja, dan juga Sungmin mengucapkan terimakasih, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana?" Tanya Sungmin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah kau saja Sungmin-shi"

"Baikalh," Sungmin menarik nafas,

"Aku dan Wookie berbeda dua tahun, ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun, awalnya aku dan Wookie hanyalah sahabat sedari kecil, Wookie sedari kecil tidaklah buta, aku adalah tetangganya jadi aku sangat dekat dengannya. Suatu hari orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, sedari itu aku dirawat oleh keluarga Wookie. Keluarga Wookie sudah menganggap aku sebagai bagian dari mereka, mereka sangat baik sekali, jika mereka memberi hadiah pada Wookie aku pasti juga akn diberikan hadiah yang tidak kalah bagusnya. Zhoumi, kakak Wookie pun juga sangat menyayangiku sebagai adiknya,"

"Wookie memiliki kakak?" Tanya Yesung memotong perkataan Sungmin, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ayah Wookie suaru ketika memiliki tigas di China, di situ juga merupakan tempat lahir keluarga Wookie, mereka semua memutuskan ke sana Zhoumi yang juga sudah lulus kuliah, mengikut ayahnya untuk bekerja di perusahan ayahnya untuk membantu ayahnya, namun Wookie tidak ikut, ia memilih untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dulu lalu aku juga di ajak, namun aku memilih untuk tinggal bersama Wookie untuk menemaninya, aku bekerja di saah satu universtas sebagai guru seni, ini juga berkat orang tua Wookie yang sudah ku anggp orang tuaku sendiri, aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan seperti itu, namun aku juga memanglah jurusan kesenian waktu kuliah dulu. Keluarga Wookie juga tahu aku kini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Kyu, saat aku mengenalkannya pada orang tua Wookie, orang tua Wookie agak merasa ragu dan khawatir karena ia lebih muda dariku, tapi lama kelamaan mereka bisa menerimanya.

"Suatu ketika saat Wookie berjalan sendirian, ia tidak menyadari adanya mobil dibelakangnya, saat itu ia mencoba menyebrang..." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, terlihat ia harus menyiapkan mental untuk ini. "tiba-tiba saja Wookie ditabrak, ia terlempar sejauh bebrapa meter, sampai memcahkan kaca salah satu pertokoan di sana, semuanya tidak apa-apa, namun naas serpiahn kaca mesuk ke mata Wookie, serpihan kaca bisa di keluarkan namun tidak memperbaiki mata Wookie, akhirnya Wookie buta, sedari itu aku terus saja menyalahkan diriku yang tidak menjaga Wookie, namun orang tua Wookie selalu memberiku semangat, dan berkata ini bukanlah salahku, ibu Wookie masuk rumah sakit waktu itu karena syhok, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa ini ulah mantan relasi binis ayah Wookie yang mengancam membalaskan dendam karena telah di jatuhkan. Namun Wookie adalah Wookie ia hanya pasrah dan menrima kenyataan dengan lapang dada, ia percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti, entah kapan ia bisa melihat lagi, aku ingat saat itu aku menangis karena perkataannya 'aku ingin melihat lagi, aku sangat rindu wajah imut Sungmin oennie." Bukan hanya waktu itu, kini mata Sungmin mulai mengembun, namun cepat di ambilnya tissue dan melap air mata yang bekum sempat keluar itu.

"Mulai saat itu aku berhenti bekerja, aku memutukan untuk terus menjaga Wookie, yah mungkin ini adalah sedikit rasa terimakasih atas apa yang keluarga Wookie lakukan hingga aku menjadi seperti ini, karena tidak jarang Wookie merasa sedang diikut," Sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya,

"Wookie merasa sering diikuti?" Yesung terkejut,

"Hm, aku juga sangat khawatir padanya, namun belakangan ini ia tidak lagi mengeluh hal seperti itu," Sungmin meminum minumannya karena merasa kelelahan setelah berbicara panjang lebar,

.

.

"Akh, aku tidak tahan lagi," Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat perckapan mereka dari jauh kini memberontak, ia membuka mobilnya dengan kasar, meninggalkan Wookie sendirian, Wookie kaget akan Kyu, ia kini di tinggalkan sendirian, membuatnya sangat panik, ia juga membuka mobil, dan sangat ingin berjalan, namun ia takut, apa lagi ia lupa membawa tongkatnya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, benar-benar dipenuhi suara kendaraan, Kyu yang kalut tidak menyadari adanya Wookie yang sedari tadi memang diam, Wookie benar-benar takut sekarang, ia sangat takut di tinggal sendiri secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Saat sedang mengeratkan pegangannya pada cap mobil Sungmin, tiba-tiba saja ada yang terjatuh di dekatnya dan sempat menyambar bahunya.

.

.

"Sudah hentikan! Noona, ayo kita pulang," Kyu menarik tangan Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin kaget setengah mati dan bangkit dari kursinya,

"Sabarlah Kyu, kami memang sudah selesai' kata Yesung menenangkan Kyu.

"Kyu, mana Wookie?" Kata Sungmin celingukkan.

"Ommo! Wooke Noona ku tinggal di mobil," Tanpa menunggu sepersekian detik mereka berlari ke tempat di mana mobil Sungmin di tinggalkan.

Sungmin, Yesung, dan Kyu kini sudah sampai di tempat mobil Sungmin di parkirkan, mereka melihat ke dalam mobil, di sana tidak ada Wookie, seketika mereka membeku di tempat, Yesung pucat, Sungmin sesak, dan Kyu melotot tidak percaya, kemana perginya Wookie, setelah sadar apa yang terjadi, Yesung berlari tanpa arah, tujuannya hanya satu, mencari Wookie, dengan wajah sangat panik dan khawatur.

Sungmin dan Kyu juga ikut berlari dan mencari Wookie. Sungmin yakin Wookie tidak membawa ponsel, karena Wookie memang tidak biasa membawa ponsel.

Yesung kini kalang kabut, ia tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi, perkataan Sungmin kini sedang terngiang di pikirannya, pikiran tentang Wookie merasa sering diikuti, ia duduk di salah satu tempat duduk untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Lalu melanjutkan pencariannya.

TBC

Balasan Ripiew :

Tapi sebelum itu maaf buat karna namanya nggak sengaja ke hapus dan saya gak liat pas udah update baru sadar, maaf yah, *deep bow sambil berlinang airmata*

**Nam seul mi** : Iya, ini udah ada next chap, dan udah ada flash back, maaf yah kalo kurang memuaskan hehehe, thanks for like this story, makasih atas ripiewnya *deep bow

**Tachibana Himawari** : Ini udah lanjut kok,, maaf yah kalo kurang memuaskan, makasih atas ripiewnya *deep bow

**Aegyo 'Anchovy** : Halo juga Anchovy, iya gk apa-apa, gi mana haehyuknya, maaf yah jika kurang memuaskan, terimakasih atas ripiewnya *deep bow

**AngelFishy** : Makasih yah atas pujiannya, ini udah lanjut, maaf jika chap ini kurang memuaskan, makasih atas ripiewnya yah? *deep bow

**Eternal Clouds** : Gak ada dendam kok, hanya menyimpan amarah, hehehe nggak ding, maaf yah jika adegan YeWook mommentnya kurang memuaskan, makasih atas ripiewnya *deep bow

Author Speaks Time:

Saya harap semua reader gak keganggu kalau ad typo, author satu ini memanglah sangat malas memeriksa typo #di hajar masa

Maaf yah jika nggak puas dengan chap ini, makasih udah baca, jangan lupa ripiew yah? ^_^

So, ?

Ripiew !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamair**

**Semua Peran di Sini Milik Mereka Sendiri dan Tuhan YME**

**Love Story : Khamora SsiZhi **

**Warning : Genderswitch (Park Jung So, Kim Heecul, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Henry), Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, OC**

**Main Pairing : YeWook, slight KangTeuk HanCul, KyuMin, EunHae, SiBum, & ZhouRy**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Frienship, Little Humor, Little Angst, And Crime. **

**Happy Reading 8(^_^)8**

::::::::::::::::::

Tanpa terasa langkah Yesung kini sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah sakit, ia berhenti, celingukan dengan wajah yang khawatir dan lelah, nafas yang memburu terus saja keluar, ia menelan ludahnya, takut akan sesuatu yang bisa saja menimpa Wookie, mata Yesung kini menangkap seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang terduduk di salah satu bangku tasman depan rumah sakit yang berada di depannya, rambut lurus, tubuh mungil, senyum dan wajah yang manis, iya itu dia Ryeowook, Wookie yang kini sedang ia cari, tanpa meriak Yesung, enunggu ia berlari ke sana,

"Wookie!" Teriak Yesung. Merasa namanya dipanggil Wookie menoleh,

"Jongwon Oppa!" Teriak Wookie ia lalu menoleh pada asal suara, dan berdiri, setelah dapat meraih Wookie, Yesung langsung memeluknya, tidak peduli tatapan orang-orang tidak peduli mereka kini sedang berada di mana, Yesung hanya ingin memeluknya, ia lega, Yesung sangat lega, Wookie melotot diperlakukan seperti itu, ia hanya tidak menyangka, sekhawatir itukah Yesung pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" Setelah memeluk Wookie Yesung memegang kedua pipi tirus Wooikie, menatapnya dan memeriksa seluruh badan Wookie jika ada sesuatu, namun ia tidk mendapat kelainan aapun di tubuh Wookie, Wookie pun juga menggeleng karena merasa tidak terluka sedikitpun. Dengan wajah heran Wookie menatap lurus ke depan,

"Ada apa Jonhwon oppa?" Kata Wookie heran, karena perlakuan Yesung, Yesung seketika melepaskan tangannya yan menempel pada kedua pipi Wookie,

"Kau dari mana saja?" Kata Yesung lembut,

"Aku dari mengantarkan Jae Hwa ke sini" Kata Wookie menoleh ke seseorang yang berada di sampingnya, di snaa ada seseorang pemuda seumuran Wookie, ia menatap dingin Yesung, "Ia tadi terjatuh di dekatku, saat ku tanya ia sedang mencari rumah sakit, karena aku ingin membantunya, ya sudah aku bertanya saja ke pada orang lain di mana letak rumah sakit, lalu ada orang baik yang mau mengantarkan kami, karena melihat aku tidak bisa melihat" kalimat Wookie menyentuh perasaan Yesung, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat Wookie mengatakan ia tidak dapat melihat, Yesung melirik pemuda yang kini menatapnya dingin, terlihat sekali peperangan di antara tatapan mereka,

"Wookie, lain kali jangan seperti itu, aku khawatir setengah mati Wookie" kata Yesung sambil membelai sayang rambut Wookie.

"Kau khawatir padaku oppa?" Seketika mata Wookie berbinar-binar,

"Benar kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu," Yesung lalu teringat Sungmin dan Kyu, ia menelpon mereka untuk datang ke tempat mereka sekarang, setelah selesai menelpon, Yesung kembali melirik pada pemuda di samping Wookie, ia kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya sedari tadi,

"Wookie noona, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu," Jae hwa –laki-laki yang di tolong Wookie- kini menunduk pada Wookie, Wookie pun berbalik ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis padanya, "Bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu lagi?" kata pemuda tersebut,

"Tentu, kapanpun kau mau" kata Wookie lembut,

"Ne, gomawo" percakapan mereka di tatap tidak suka oleh Yesung, sebelum pergi ke ruangannya, Jae Hwa sempat menatap dingin Yesung sekali lagi, yang juga di balas Yesung dengan tatapna dinginnya, Wookie tentu saja tidak bisa melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka.

Saat Jae Hwa pergi, tiba-tiba saja Kyu dan Sungmin datang, Sungmin kini sudah berlinang air mata, dan langsung memeluk Wookie,

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Wookie, aku takut sekali" kata Sungmin di sela-sela tangisannya,

"Maaf noona, aku meninggalkanmu," Kyu sangat menyesal atas apa yang diperbuatnya,

"Sudahlah Kyu, aku mengerti," kata Wookie santai,

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang" ajak Yesung yang di setujui oleh yang lain.

::::::::::::::::

Donghae terlihat sangat senang, senyum terus saja terukir di bibirnya, melihat Hyukie sedang tertawa lepas ketika bermain ayunan, meskipun sesekali mereka bertengkar karena masalah yang tak penting, Donghae kini mendorong ayunan Hyukie dengan sangat keras, membuat Hyukie yang sedari awal tersenyum dan tertawa merubah wajahnya menjadi wajah yang ketakutan.

"Ya! Lee Donghae, hentikan sekarang juga," perkataan Hyukie ternyata tidak di indahkan Donghae ia bahkan lebig keras mendorong Hyukie lebih keras, "LEE DONGHAE HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Hyukie sangat keras, membuat Lee Donghae takut, jika saja ada yang mengenalinya, seketika Donghae menghentikannya,  
>"Jangan teriak-teriak!" Kata Donghae dengan ekspresi –jangan ribut- seketika Hyukie turun dari ayunan, ia ke belakang dan seketika menjitak Donghae sangat keras, "Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini? Sakit tahu!" protes Donghae,<p>

"Rasakan! Kau pikir aku tidak takut padamu heh?" Kata Hyukie menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae,

"Baikalah, aku minta maaf," kata Donghae dengan entengnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya,

"Ah, sudahlah, aku terlalu lama bermain, aku harus pulang," kata Hyukie bersiap-siap melangkah, namun lengannya di tahan oleh tangan kekar Donghae, Hyukie berbalik,

"Kau marah?" Kata Donghae, "Aku kan sudah meminta maaf" kata Donghae penuh penyesalan,

"Tidak, aku memang harus kembali" kata Hyukie, ia berkata jujur. Ia memang tidak marah pada Donghae.

"Baiklah, mana ponselmu?" kata Donghae dengan tangan menengadah,

"Untuk apa?" Meskipun heran, Hyukie tetap saja mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas yang sedari tadi ia kenakan, Donghae mengambil ponsel tersebut, dan mengetik sedigit angka, dan menelponnya,

"Hey, aku tidak begitu memiliki banyak pulsa!" KataHyukie protes,

"Diamlah pelit!" Seketika ponsel Donghae yang berada dalam sakunya berbunyi, ia pun menghentikan panggilanna. "Itu nomor ponselku, aku tahu sedari tadi kau ingin menanyakannya kan" padahal dia yang ingin tahu, dia malah menuduh Hyukie.

"Siapa yang menginginkannya," kata Hyukie mengercutkan bibir sambil menarik paksa ponselnya dari tangan Donghae lalu pergi. Donghae sangat senang, akhirnya penantiannya tidak sia-sia.

:::::::::::::::::::

Siwon kini sedang fokus memperhatikan jalan yang berada di depannya, tujuannya adalah mobil yang sedari tadi ia ikuti, saat mobil iyu berbelok ia juga berbelok, sekarang, karena cinta Siwon yang perfeksionis rela menjadi penguntit, yep! Sedari tadi ia mengikuti mobil Kibum, tentu saja tanpa seengetahuan Kibum, ia merasa pertemuan mereka tadi sangatlah singkat. Jadi ia memutuskan mengikutinya. Kini ia sampai di rumah sakit, tempat yang kabarnya ia bekerja.

.

.

Seorang yoeja kini sedang memarkinkan mobilnya di parkiran rumah sakit, ia turun dengan elegannya, rok semit dan sepatu highhils yang ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik, ia kini ingin menuju ruangannya, di lewatinya koridor-koridor rumah sakit sambil sesekali membalas salam pasien-pasien dan teman sesama dokter. Matanya ia tajamkan ke salah satu pasien yang ia kenali, ia duduk di bangku taman dengan tatapn dinginnya yang sering menghiasi, ia memtuskan menghampirinya.

"Jae Hwa, kenapa masih di sini, di sini dingin, sini ku antar masuk ke ruanganmu," pemuda yang bernama Jae Hwa itumenggeleng,

"Dengarkan ceritaku dulu Bumie noona, kau mau?" kata Jae Hwa, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Baiklah, ada apa Jae Hwa?" Kibum duduk di samping Jae Hwa,

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan sesorang, dia sangat cantik, dan baik, namun ia tidak dapat melihat, tetapi kenapa ia tetap selalu tersenyum, ia bahkan menolongku yang tersesat, padahal ia tidak dapat melihat,"

"Benarkah, siapa namanya?" kata Kibum penasaran,

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, aku hanya heran, padahal ia buta, tapi kenapa masih saja selalu tersenyum" kata Jae Hwa benar-benar dingin.

"Itu namanya semangat Jae Hwa, bukan berarti ia menerima apa yang telah di berikan padanya, namun jika ia selalu meratapinya, pastilah ia akan merasa dunia ini bemar-benra tidak adil, jadi ia hanya semangat saja, dan percaya jika suatu saat nanti ia akan bisa melihat, kau harus banyak belajar darinya Jae Hwa," Jae Hwa mengangguk, pemuda yang terkena kanker tulang itu memanglah sangat pemurung setelah mendapat penyakit tersebut, karena kebaikan Kibum sehingga pemuda yang dingin itu bisa ia luluhkan, "Baiklah, kita masuk, ne?" Pemuda itu pun bangkit diikuti oleh Kibum.

Sesampainya mereka di ruangan Jae Hwa di rawat, Kibum menutup pintu kamarnya, ia sempat berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan jalannnya ke ruangannnya, "Gadis buta? Mungkinkah itu Wookie? Ah sudahlah," Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tok, tok, suara ketukan ruangan Kibum terdengar, Kibum yang sedari tadi memriksa dokumen tersentak,

"Masuklah," kata Kibum, pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria tampan, tinggi dan berlesung pipi, ia kini sedang tersenyum, sehingga lesung pipi yang dalam itu pun terlihat dengan jelasnya. "Kau?" Kibum kaget dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Mataku perih, bisa kau obati?" kata Siwon basa-basi, Kibum hanya tersenyum,

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk tuan Choi," kata Kibum mempersilahkan duduk,

"Bukankah kau berjanji memanggilku Siwonie?" kata Siwon menaikan alisnya,

"Ini tempat kerjaku, maafkan aku," Siwon dapat menerimanya, ia mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi, kenapa matamu?" Kata Kibum lembut,

"Tadi aku melihat cahaya, ternyata itu bidadari, dan sekarang ia berada di depanku" Kibum tertawa, betapa gombalnya pria di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi matamu masih silau sekarang?" kata Kibum deengan tersenyum, ia memutuskan meladeni Siwon,

"Sudah tidak, karena aku sudah mengerjapkannya," Kibum mengangguk mengerti, dan masih tersenyum.

"Jadi, dengan cara apa aku bisa mengobatinya,?" kata Kibum, yang sudah hampir ingin tertawa,

"Terus berada saja di depanku," kata Siwon. Lalu seketika Kibum tertawa lepas.

"Baiklah Siwonie, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Kata Kibum sudah tidak ingin bermain-main,

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur, bolehkah aku mengajkmu berjalan-jalan?" kata Siwon menaikan alisnya,

"Aku sibuk, maafkan aku," kata Kibum menolak secara halus,

"Di sekitar rumah sakit saja," kata Siwon dengan nada memohon,

"Hm,," Kibum menarik nafas dalam, "Baiklah,"

::::::::::::::::::

Keheningan melanda mobil Yesung yang di tumpangi oleh Wookie dan Yesung, Yesung sesekali melirik Wookie yang sedari tadi diam dan memandangan kaca jendela, tiba-tiba saja mobil Yesung mengarah ke tempat yang bukan arah apartement Wookie, melainkan arah di mana Yesung membawa Wookie berminggu-minggu lalu, entah apa maksud Yesung membawa Wookie kembali ke sana.

"Kita sudah sampai oppa?" kata Wookie merasa mobil yang iya kemudi berhenti,

"Turunlah Wookie, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" Yesung pun segera ke sisi sebelah untuk membukakan pintu untuk Wookie, "Pakailah," Yesung memakaikan mantel yang ia siapkan untuk Wookie kenakan, saat Wookie turun, hembusan angin langsung menyambutnya, ia langsung bisa menebak, ini adalah tebing yang pernah ia datangi dengan Yesung,

"Ini tebing yang waktu itukan oppa?" kata Wookie lagi dengan polosnya,

"Benar, ikut aku" Yesung menggenggam tangan Wookie erat, mereka pun perg ke tempat yang waktu itu.

Sesampainya di sana Wookie langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Wookie erat, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh keteduhan,

"Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi Wookie, kau adalah orang yang baik, entah mengapa saat pertama kali bertemu aku yakin dengan dirimu, hatiku sangat galau jika tak tahu kabarmu bahkan jika sdetikpun, dan aku sangat senang jika kau mau menjadi kekasihku Wookie, Saranghae. Apa jawabanmu?" kata Yesung lembut dengan perasaan was-was. Setelah mengatakan itu, Wookie seketika mengeluarkan air mata dengan air muka yang sangat terkejut, ia menangis, Yesung pun seketika langsung panik. "Wookie? Ada apa? Kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apakan? Aa kau terluka?" kata Yesung khawatir sambil mengecek keadaan Wookie. Wookie menggeleng lemah,

"Tidak oppa, aku hanya tidak menyangka ada pria yang mau mengatakan itu padaku," kata Wookie sesenganggukan, sambil melap air matanya, "Ne oppa, nado saranghae" kata Wookie masih terisak, Yesung yang senang bukan kepalang sehingga membuat kepalanya makin besar #plak ia peluk Wookie erat seakan tidak mau Wookie pergi dari sisinya, tapi memang kenyataannya memang seperti itukan? Mereka berpelukan di tengah cahaya sunset matahari, dengan hempasan air laut menjadi saksi mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Yesung melepas pelukannya, ia memgang kedua pipi Wookie untuk menghapus air matanya,Yesung memperkecil jarak diantara mereka, Wooikie yang sadar hanya bisa menutup matanya untuk menerima apa yang terjadi, kini ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik Yesung, saat sinar matahari hanya terlihat melalui sedikit celah, dari jarak mereka yang artinya mereka sudah sangat dekat sekarang, tiba-tiba ponsel Yesung berbunyi, Yesung seketika kesal bukan main, hasrat yang dari dulu ia tahan, gagal. ia mengeluarkan ponsel tak berdosa itu secara kasar, dilihatnya itu adalah dari Teukie noona, managernya.

"Hari mulai malam Wookie, kita pulang sekarang yah chagi?" Wookie memerah semerah tomat saat Yesung memanggilnya seperti itu, Yesung menhan tawanya, lucu sekali melihanya seperti itu, ia mencubit hidung mancung Wookie, lalu mereka kembali ke mobil untuk pulang.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Kyu sedang berada di apartement Wookie dan Sungmin, sedari tadi tidak mengajak bicara Kyu, Kyu yang sedari tadi sadar akan kesalahannya hanya tertunduk lesu, ia duduk dan menunggu Yesung datang menjemputnya, ia tak mengharapkan Sungmin mengajaknya bicara, Sungmin yang berada di dapur menyiapkan segelas teh hangat, ia lalu mengintip keadaan Kyu yang berada di ruang tengah yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu, ia juga sebenarnya tidak tega, namun kali ini perbuatan Kyu sangatlah keterlaluan, ia mulai untuk meracik teh hangat untuk ia minum, saat mau memasukan gula, ia menarik nafas berat, dan mengambil sebuah mug di lemari dan memutuskan untuk membuat teh hangat untuk Kyu saat ia selesai membuatnya, ia membawanya ke ruang tengah, ia menemaptkan pantatnya di dekat Kyu duduk, lalu memberinya teh yang ia letakan di meja. Kyu langsung menoleh,

"Minumlah Kyu, ini akan membuat perasaanmu tenang," kata Sungmin lembut,

"Aku tidak akan mungkin tenang jika noona tidak memaafkanku," kata Kyu kembali menoleh dan menatap dengan tatapan kosong, melihat itu Sungmin jadi kasihan juga, ia tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Kyu, Kyu yang sedari tadi diam membalas pelukan dari Sungmin, "Ini artinya kau memafkanku?" kata Kyu lemah,

"Ne, lain kali jangan seperti itu, selain kau, Wookie adalah separuh jiwaku, jadi jangan berbuat seperti itu padanya apapun yang terjadi, arra?" kata Sungmin lembut sambil mengelus punggung Kyu. Kyu pun mengangguk mengerti, Sungmin menahan kikiannya, melihat tingkah Kyu yang sangat kekanakan.

::::::::::::::::::

Di dorm sudah heboh dengan semua anggota ELF yang memang sudah sarap dari awal, mereka tidak ada lelah-lelahnya, walaupun mereka habis show, namun mereka bukannya pergi tidur malah main kartu, tentunya diam-diam setelah Teukie noona pulang, jika tidak mereka pasti akan di marahinya, tengah asik bermain kartu tiba-tiba perut Shindong berbunyi dengan tidak elitnya,

"Hah, aku lapar, aku selesai bermain, aku ingin makan," kata Shindong menghambur kartunya dan menuju ke ruang makan,

"Hyung, aku ikut, aku juga lapar," kata Kyu menyusul, yang lain pun juga ikut mrnyusul.

Mereka memutuskan memasak ramyun yang instan, lalu mereka makan dengan keheningan, meskipun begitu, mereka makan dengan penuh senyum menghiasi bibir keempat anggota ini, mungkin mereka gila, atau mingkin mereka memang dari awal gila entahlah.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" kata Shindong bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Suatu hari yang cerah, di pagi hari yang menyegarkan, hiduplah lima pemuda#plak, lima pemuda yang tergabung dalam boyband ELF, sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka, sedang asyik makan, tiba-tiba saja suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar, mereka yang asik makan kaget bahkan ada yang menelan sendoknya *lebay*.

"Siapa pagi-pagi begini?" Kata Shindong menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Mungkin Teukie noona mau menyampaikan jadwal kita, Kyu, bukakan pintu!" kata Yesung memerintah, Kyu pun menurut dan membuka pintu.

"Hallo semua, selamat pagi?" kata Teukie bersemangat, semua menjadi heran, dan tidak bersemangat, karena jika Teukie sudah datang berarti mereka akan melakukan pekerjaan lagi, padahal baru saja mereka merasakan nikmatnya sarapan pagi. "Aku mempunyai kejutan kali ini, kalian tahu, hari ini kalian tidak memiliki jadwal apapun,"

"Benarkah!" kata mereka serempak, Teuukie mengangguk bersemangat,

"Kalu begitu Teukie noona akan pergi bersama Kangin dulu, kalian lakukanlah apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, tetapi harus tetap berhati-hati.

Kesempatan itu pun tidak di sia-siakan oleh mereka, mereka semua ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap.

:::::::::::::

**From: Siwonie **

**Bummie, apa kau ada waktu luang?"**

**Xxxxxx**

**From : Bummie **

**Maafkan aku, aku harus memeriksa pasienku di rumahnya, **

**Xxxxxx**

**From : Siwonie **

**Di daerah mana?**

**Xxxxxx**

**From : Bummie **

**Di daerah... **

**From : Siwonie **

**Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, **

::::::::::::::

**From : Fishy**

**Hey pelit, kau ada waktu?"**

**Xxxxxxx**

**From : Monkeys**

**Tidak ada, aku akan ke rumah temanku di daerah (...) kau tidak usah menyusulku ke sana. **

**Xxxxxxx**

**From : Fishy**

**Siapa juga yang mau menyusulmu? Aku hanya bertanya saja?**

**Xxxxxxx**

**From : Mongkeys**

**Bilang saja kau ingin jalan bersamaku kan? Hahahahah, maaf tuan Lee, aku tidak punya waktu. **

**Xxxxxxx**

**From : Fishy **

**Diamlah! **

:::::::::::::::

Donghae dan Siwon merasa kecewa, mereka yang tadinya bersemangat kini terduduk diranjang masing-masing karena lesu, mereka berdua bertepatan keluar, dan melihat satu sama lain, Yesung, dan Kyu yang sudah rapi memandang wajah lesu dan tidak bersemangat mereka yang duduk di sofa,

"Kyu, kau belum memeperkenalkan Sungmin pada mereka bukan?" kata Yesung, berbisik-bisik.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" kata Kyu agak ragu, namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyu, Yesung mendudukan dirinya di sofa bersama Donghae dan Siwon.

"Hey, mau ku ajak jalan-jalan? Ku perkenalkan kalian pada Sungmin dan Wookie bagaimana?" kata Yesung tersenyum lembut pada dongsengdeulnya tersebut,

"Dan melihat kalian berduaan sementara ku menderita hyung?" kata Donghae lesu,

"Menderita? Apa maksud mu?" kata Yesung heran dengan jawaban Donghae,

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok hyung," kata Donghae gelagapan.

"Aku ikut hyung," celetuk Siwon tiba-tiba, dan menuju ke kamarnya, semua memandangnya heran.

"Aku juga kalau begitu," Donghae pun juga ngacir ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Kau ikut Shindong?" tanya Yesung pada Shindong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar karena mendengar mereka akan pergi,

"Tentu hyung, ini aku sudah rapi" Shindong nyengir Naruto, setekah merasa siap, mereka pun berangkat ke apartement MinWook. Karena malas menyetir, Siwon memutuskan menumpang ke mobil Yesung, bersama Donghae, dan Shindong yang membawanya, Kyu menggunakan mobilnya sendiri.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Toots piano itu tak henti-hentinya berdenting, aparement yang kini sudah ramai dengan keberadaan empat orang gadis, mereka memang sudah janjian hari ini bahwa mereka akan mengadakan makan bersama, pagi-pagi sekali bahkan Wookie bangun dan memepersiapkan segalanya untuk hal ini, selain mengadakan pesta, salah satu gadis yang menjadi sahabat Wookie pun bertujuan untuk mengecek kesehatan mata Wookie secara rutin. Kibum, nama dokter muda ini sedang duduk di hadapan Wookie, meskipun Wookie bersampingan dengan piano, namun tetap saja tangannya berada di atas toots grand piano mengkilap.

Sementara itu di pantry tak jauh dari tempat Wookie dan Bummie sudah ada dua orang gadis yang sedang mencuci sayuran untuk di olah.

"Ini untuk apa oennie?" kata salah seorang yoeja pada yoeja lebih tua di dekatnya,

"Itu semua buat salad Enyukie" jawab yoeja tersebut,

"Aku tahu membuatnya, biar aku yang buat yah Sungmin oennie?" kata Hyukie, -yang biasa di panggil Enyukie oleh teman-temannya tersebut- memperlihatkan gummy smilenya,

"Kau mau membunuh kami? Terakhir kau membuat makanan, kami semua keluar masuk WC gara-gara kau, bahkan Bummie pun juga mengalaminya, kau juga bukan?" kata Sungmin memandanga Hyukie dengan tatapan –yang benar saja-. Wookie dan Kibum hanya bisa terkikik mendengarnya.

"Baiklah hyung," kata Hyukie lesu.

TING TONG, suara bel apartent bernyanyi, membuat semua penghuni apartement menoleh ke arah pintu,

"Siapa oennie?" kata Hyukie yang memegang bahu Sungmin, semua menggeleng,

"Bukalah Hyukie?" kata Sungmin memeberi perintah, Hyukie pun membukakan pintu.

Hyukie pun pergi ke arah pintu dan itu di saksikan dengan tatapan penasaran dari semua penghuni apartement, saat Hyukie hilang dari pandangan mereka, mereka kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

Hyukie menggerakan engsel pintunya, ia mengintip matanya menangkap lima priya tampan nan bening sedang menanti di depan pintu, semuanya pun tersenyum pada Hyukie, Hyukie memandang mereka satu-satu, dan berhenti pada pemuda yang membelakanginya, setelah sadar sudah ada yang membuka pintu itupun berbalik. Hyukie dan Donhghae –pemuda yang tadi balik belakang- sama-sama melotot tak percaya, yang lain pun heran melihat tingkah mereka,

"KAU?" teriak mereka bersamaan,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata Hyukie menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae dengan alis mengerut.

"Aku ke sini bersama hyungku pergi ke apartement kekasihnya, harusnya aku yang tanya?" kata Donghae tidak mau kalah, keempat teman Donhae hanya menyaksikan tontonan gratis ini tanpa ada yang berniat menghentikan mereka,

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan ke rumah temanku," kata Hyukie dengan nada tinggi, tatapan Kyu, Yesung, Shindong, dan Siwon kini bergantian, dari Hyukie-Donghae, Donghae—Wookie.

"Jadi rumah yang kau maksud itu di sini?" kata Donghae melirik ke sekitar,

"Masa kau tidak tahu saat berjalan di sini ini daerah apa, sudah tidak usah banyak alasan, kau membuntutiku kan?" Semua merasa sweatdropmendengar pernyataan Hyukie, padahal sedari tadi Donhae memang tak memerhatikan jalan karena dar dorm sampai di sini ia selalu menghayal, senasip dengan Siwon yang meghayal,

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ini jalan (...)" kata Donghae membela, Siwon yang baru sadar ini jalan apa langsung melotot, ia juga tidak tahu, padahal ini, adalah jalan yandg di sebutkan Bummie di pesan teksnya, dan nyatanya Kibum memang berada di sini, ia melihat sekeliling, Donghae tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa ia terus saja menghayal sedari tadi, tentu saja, mau dikemanakan mukanya jika ia ketahuan menghayal hanya karena Hyukie tidak mau berjalan dengannya hari ini, tetapi tenang Donghae kali ini kau tidak akan lesu lagi.

"Ah, seingin itu kah kau menagih hutangmu padaku? Maaf ikan , aku tidak mempunyai uang sekarang," pembicaraan mereka pun kini mulai tak tahu arah, yang lain yang memang sedari tadi tidak mengerti percakapan mereka, hanya bisa mngkerutkan alis,

"Enyukie ada apa?" suara seorang yoeja cantik nan imut membuyarkan percakapan mereka, dan semua berhasil melihat ke arahnya,

"Noona!" Sudah kebiasaan Kyu memeluk noonamya seperti itu, setelah melepaskan pwlukannya, Sungmin melihat bingung ke arah mereka semua,

"Oh iya, noona, ini teman-temanku yang lain, Shindong, Siwon dan Donghae," ketiganya pun lalu membungkuk pada Sungmin, Hyukie heran bukan kepalang, karena Donghae juga ikut membungkuk, berarti dia adalah teman dari kekasih oennienya? Oh, betapa kecilnya dunia,

"Kenapa tinggal di luar, ayo masuklah, kebetulan kami akan mengadakan pesta,"

"Siapa oennie?" terdengar satu lagi suara seorang gadis yang muncul menggandeng seorang gadis lain.

"Wookie!" Yesung datang menghampiri Wookie yang berarak satu meter darinya,

"Jongwon oppa!" Seru Wookie yang sudah di peluk oleh Yesung.

Dan ada satu lagi pasangan di sana yang bertatapan tak percaya, namun mereka bukan pasangan HaeHyuk yang memeprdebatkan masalah pesan teks, mereka berdua hanya memandang satu sama lain, lalu seketika tersenyum penuh arti, karena yang ada di dalam pikiran Siwon : Jodoh tak lari kemana, dan yang ada di pikiran Kibum : Dunia memang kecil. Kibum menghapirinya Siwon dan pasangan YeWook sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Jongwon oppa?" kata Shindong heran,

"Perlu kalian ketahui, Yesung hyung tidak ingin Wookie tahu bahwa ia seorang artis, kata Kyu kepada mereka semua, kecuali YeWook couple yang memang sudah masuk. Mereka mengangguk mengerti,

"Jadi kalian artis?" Kata Hyukie sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi, *lebay* namun tidak ada yang menggubrisnya, semuanya langsung masuk ke dalam, namun Donghae sebelum masuk menatap sombong Hyukie dengan ekor matanya. "Lee Donghae, ELF?" Katanya lalu menganga dan mematung sebentar, "Ommona!" Hyukie menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tagannya dan melototkan mata.

Mereka pun bersenang-senang.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Somewhere.

"Kin Jongwoon atau Yesung, dan Kim Ryeowook" jeda sebentar terlihat seorang pemuda dewasa menhamburkan foto-foto Wookie dan Yesung di atas mejanya di ruangan yang gelap dan dengan nuansa yang mengerikan "Sepertinya permainan akan semakin seru," katanya lagi tersenyum licik, "Kim Jongwon, kau akan menghancurkan hidup kekasihmu, dasar bodoh!" tawa pria itu membahana di ruangan tersebut, membuat suasana lebih mengerikan.

:::::::::::::::::::::

PRANG, seketika gelas yang dipegang nyonya Kim itu pecah dan menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang tidak mungkin untuk di satukan lagi, pandangan Heecul kini kosong.

"Heecul chagi, ada apa?" tanya Hangkyung kini menggoncangkan bahu istrinya khawatir,

"Ada apa umma?" Zhoumi juga datang ke ruangan di mana ummanya berada,

"Gwnchana umma?" kata Henry yang memang sudah memanggil Heecul 'umma' atas permintaan Heecul,

Tiba-tiba saja tatapan kosong itu beralih pada Hangkyung suaminya, di matanya kini sarat akan tatapan khawatir,

"Aku memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak terhadap Wookie, ayo kita ke Korea!" pinta Heecul,

"Chagi tenanglah, itu hanya perasaan mu saja," Hangkyung mendudukan Heecul di kursi meja makan, Henry menuangkan segelas air yang lalu di minum Heecul untuk menenangkan perasaannya,

"Tenanglah umma, aku dan appa sangat yakin akan pengawasan Kim Yongwoon, anggota kepolisian yang di sewa appa untuk menjaga Wookie" kata Zhoumi juga menenangkan ummanya tersebut, yang lain pun mengangguk, lalu Heecul pun mengangguk lemah, dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk lebih menenangkan perasaannya, tentunya di temani oleh suami tercintanya.

"Apa Wookie noona akan baik-baik saja?" kata Henry yang kini juga terduduk di kursi dengan raut wajah cemas,

"Tenanglah chagi, kita harus yakin" Zhoumi mengusao lembut rambut yang tidak terlalu hitam namun mengkila milik Henry.

TBC

Author Speaks Time...

Hallo, maaf yah updatenya lama dan mengecewakan, banyak tugas *curhat lagi...

Seperti biasa, author malas memeriksa typo,,, #lagi-lagi di hajar masa...

Maaf yah? *Deep Bow,

**Balasan Review : **

**Tachibana Himawari** : Makasih yah... ^_^, ini udah lanjut, maaf yah lama dan mengecewakan, makasih atas ripiewnya *deep bow

**Nam seul mi** : ini udah lanjut ^_^, maaf yah lama dan mengecewakan, makasih atas ripiewnya *deep bow

**AngelFishy** : Makasih ^_^... Ini udah lanjut, maaf yah lama dan mengecewakan makasih atas ripiewnya *deep bow

**Liu HeeHee** : Makasih ^_^... ini udah lanjut, maaf yah lama dan mengecewakan makasih ripiewnya *deep bow

Ayo readers pada ripiew nyok?

Hehehehehe,,,,,

Siapa yang pengen lanjut?

Ripiew plisssss,

So,

Ripiew yah?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamair**

**Semua Peran di Sini Milik Mereka Sendiri dan Tuhan YME**

**Love Story : Khamora SsiZhi **

**Warning : Genderswitch (Park Jung So, Kim Heecul, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Henry), Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, OC**

**Main Pairing : YeWook, slight KangTeuk HanCul, KyuMin, EunHae, SiBum, & ZhouRy**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Frienship, Little Humor, Little Angst, And Crime. **

**Happy Reading 8(^_^)8**

Anoncment *gini yah tulisannya? Heheh*

Author bakalan update kalo bukan hari sabtu, hari minggu, *kalo ada yang nunggu sih,

Okeh, nggak usah banyak cincong lagi, let's Cek it dot

:::::::::::::::::::

Setelah mereka merasa kenyang, mereka memilih memojokkan diri masing-masing, Shindong yang merasa bosan karena tidak memiliki pasangan di sana ia meminjam mobil Yesung, karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di kamar Sungmin. Donghae dan Hyukjae memilih berjalan-jalan akhirnya tinggalah Yesung dan Wookie yang disuruh membersihkan semuanya,

"Dasar para dongseng yang tidak bertanggung jawab, mereka sekarang mangklaim tidak bisa diganggu, apa-apaan itu?" kata Yesung menggeretu sambil megangkat piring-piring kotor ke bak cuci piring, Wookie hanya tersenyum mendengar kekasihnya menggerutu seperti anak kecil, Wookie sekarang sedang membersihkanmeja yang kotor.

"Sudahlah oppa, sekarang sudah selesaikan?" kata Wookie sambil memgang bahu Yesung. Seakan tersihir oleh tatapan teduh Wookie, Yesung terperangah, setelah sadar ia mengangguk cepat,

"Iya, kita jalan-jalan sekarang chagi?" kata Yesung tersenyum senang,

"Ne, kita jalan-jalan sekarang." Kata Wookie mengangguk antusias,

"Astaga, aku lupa, mobilku di pakai Shindong, otokhoe?" kata Yesung bertanya pada Wookie,

"Kita jalan kaki saja oppa, bagaimana? Aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan" kata Wookie membulatkan mata antusias, Yesung berpikir keras, ia takut dirinya akan dikenali, terlbih lagi banyak sekali wartawan yang keberadaannya tiba-tiba, tapi ini adalah kesempatannya, jika tidak sekarang, Yesung tidak tahu kapan lagi kesempatan seperti ini akan datang, akhirnya ia mengangguk,

"Tentu Wookie-ah, khajja," Yesung menarik tangan Wookie dan menggenggamnya, mereka keluar partement, dan Yesung mengeratkan syal dan mantel yang ia kenakan, untuk menutupi wajahya.

:::::::::::::::::

Shindong menutup matanya, ia kini terduduk dengan meluruskan kaki dan menopang badannya dengan kedua tangannya di belakang, ia menengadah, menghirup secara hikmad udara yang menerpa dan masuk ke hidungnya, ia juga menikmati helaian angin yang membalut tubuhnya, ia sesekali menggiggil. Ia membuka matanya, tatapannya kini mengarah pada seorang yoeja yang tengah melihatnya dari kejauhan, dari tatapanya ia telihat bingung, ia mendekati Shindong, Shindong sendiri heran siapa gadis yang menatapnya seperti itu. saat gadi itu kian mendekat, mata Shindong terbelalak sempurna,

"Shinding oppa? Aku sudah duga itu kau, rambut mu yang sering kau ikat itu membuatku yakin kalau itu kau, sedang apa di sini?" kata Yoeja itu tersenyum, Shondong yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang di tangkap dengan matanya.

"A... aku sedang refreshing saja" kata Shindong tergagap, gadis itu duduk di sebelah Shindong. Shindong yang masih heran menatap gadis disebelahnya masih dengan tataan heran.

"Ada apa oppa? Kau keberatan aku duduk di sini?"

"Ani, ani maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa berada di sini, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Nari?" kata Shindong yang telah mengerti akan situasi, ia bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya satu tahun yang lalu.

"Kau saja yang tidak pernah ke sini, di sini adalah salah satu tempat favorite ku, ada bukankah di sini nyaman?" kata Nari tersenyum manis.

"Hm, di sini sangat nyaman," tempat yang mereka datangi adalah sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi, di sana di hiasi dengan hamparan padang rumput yang hijau, tidak adanya pepohonan membuat matahari langsung menembus kulit, tetapi panas yang di rasa tidaklah menyengat, namun hangat. Mereka berdua menikmati hamparan mega jingga di atas, membuat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara.

"Untuk seorang artis sepertimu, terkadang kau membutuhkan yang seperti ini." Celutuk Nari tiba-tiba.

"Jangan menyinggungnya Nari, aku dan kau sekarang manusia biasa, bertindaklah sebagai sahabatku, ne?" kata Shindong, "Aku hanya ingin menikmati ini berdua denganmu, jebal, bertahanlah sedikit untuk tak menyinggung apapun itu yang membuat suasana tidak nyaman,"

"Terkadang kau bisa juga serius oppa, baiklah," kata Nari tersenyum hangat seperti sunset yang kini mereka saksikan.

"Andai aku bisa memintamu kembali padaku Nari" kata Shindong tiba-tiba, Nari terperangah.

"Bukankah kau yang tidak ingin menyinggungnya? Aku terkadang mempertanyakan pendirianmu," Nari berkata dengan alis yang terpaut.

"Aku hanya teringat senyummu, itu saja." Kata Shindong mengalihkan perhatian dan mengedikkan bahu. "Ya sudah, tidak usah di bahas," lanjut Shindong.

"Hm, di sini memang tempat yang nyaman, pantas saja Wookie merekomendasikannya untukku" gumam Nari yang dapat didengar Shindong.

"Kau bilang apa?" ktanya Shindong.

"Ah, tidak aku memiliki seorang teman, ia selalu datang ke sini, namanya Kim Ryeowook aku sering memanggilnya Wookie," jelas Nari.

"Oh, aku kenal dengannya, ia kekasih Yesung hyung sekarang" Shindong kembali menatap langit,

"Benarkah? Astaga dunia memang kecil yah?" kata Nari tersenyum merekah. Setelah berkata seperti itu, mereka kembali terdiam, tak ada pembahasan rupanya. Sedikit penjelasan, Nari dan Shindong meruppakan kekasih dari SMA, namun mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka dikarenakan Nari yang memintanya karena kebetulan saat itu Shindong sedang di atas daun, ia sudah terkenal. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa ia tentunya sibuk, Shindong yang seorang artis pastilah tidak memiliki waktu luang saat itu, jadi Nari memutuskan untuk berpisah meskipun Shindong tak pernah menginginkannya, beruntung Shindong adalah sosok yang ceria, meskipun hatinya perih, namun ia tetap saja mampu membuat para fansnya tertawa. Itulah uri Shindong.

"Bukan maksud merusak suasana oppa, tapi sepertinya akan turun hujan deras" kata Nari tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" Shindong yang sedari tadi terpejam, kini menengadah, lalu seketika hujan turun dengan derasnya, Shindong dan Nari bangkit dari duduknya Shindong menggenggam tangan Nari setelah memakaikannya jaket yang ia kenakan, "Khajja, kita pulang, ku antar kau pulang, rumahmu masih yang itukan?" Tanya Shindong,

"Ne, oppa" kata Nari mengangguk.

::::::::::::::::::

"Kau sekarang percaya jika aku memiliki kontribusi di negara ini?" kata Donghae memicingkan matanya ke pada Hyukie,

"Ne," kata Hyukie ketus,

"Hah, kau tidak kelihatan tulus?" kata Donghae lagi yang membuat mulut Hykie komat-kamit.

"Baiklah, aku percaya Lee Donghae" Hyukie tersenyum sangat kecut dan menoleh pada Donghae.

"Sudah hentikan senyummu itu, kau semakin jelek saja" Donghae sengaja membuat Hyukie kesal, lucu melihatnya seperti itu.

"Dasar! Apanya yang hebat? Hanya seorang artis, kenapa sombong sekali," gumam Hyukie yang masih didengar oleh Donghae.

"Memangnya dirimu siapa?" kata Donghae dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf, ia sengaja memancing Hyukie untuk memberitahu siapa Hyukie yang sebenarnya.

"Aku? Aku Lee Hyukjae" Hyukie sangat yakin akan jawabannya, tentu saja, memang kenyataanya seperti itu.

"Ya, kau memang Lee Hyukjae, anak dari mentri yang sangat berpengaruh di negeri ini bukan?" Donghae tidak tahan, ia memang sudah tahu sipa Hyukie sebenarnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" kata Hyukie mengecilkan suaranya.

"Kau tahu pelit, meskipun pelit, kau adalah tipeku." Kata Donghae yang membuat wajah Hyukie terperangah dan memerah.

"Apa? Ulang sekali lagi," Hyukie tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya, untuk itu ia menyuruh Donghae mengulanginya.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang," kaa Donghae, sore itu couple ini menghabikan waktunya di pusat perbelanjaan di sana, dengan keduanya yang menyamar.

::::::::::::::::

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang noona?" kata Kyu yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Membuat sensasi geli dari Sungmin, Kyu sedang memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang di balkon kamar sambil menunggu sunset.

"Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam Kyu," kata Sungmin lembut,

"Tapi angin sangat kencang, akan turun hujan noona, nanti kau sakit?" kata Kyu protes namun tak merubah posisinya sedikit pun.

"Ada kau Kyu, kenapa harus kedinginan." Senyum Kyu langsung merekah setelah Sungmin mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Kau sekarang pintar merayuku noona?" kata Kyu, menyeringai mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku belajar darimu kan?" kata Sungmin tersenyum. Kyu mengangguk.

"Mmm, benar." Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam, tak ada yang membuka suara, warna langit pun semakin jingga, Namun sebelum Sungmin menyaksikan matahari yang tenggelam, hujan turun dengan derasnya, mereka berdua pun langsung masuk, dan Sungmin cemberut karena tidak mampu menyaksikan sunset yang sedari di tunggunya, kini ia terduduk di ranjangnya, Kyu yang melihat itu lansung duduk di dekat kekasihnya,

"Sudahlah noona, kau masih bisa melihatnya besok," kata Kyu membelai sayang kekasihnya itu,

"Tapi Kyu, jarang aku melihatnya denganmu" kata Sungmin lesu yang membuat wajahnya semakin sangan amat sekali imut.

"Jadi ini tentangku noona?" kata Kyu sumeringah. Sungmin mengangguk, tanpa di tunggu sepersekian detik, Kyu langsung 'menerkam' Sungmin, yang tidak mendapat penolakan dari Sungmin, untung saja di luar hujan, jadi desahan erotis Sungmin tidak terdengar oleh couple yang berada di luar.

::::::::::::::::

Karena merasa akan hujan, Siwon dan Kibum kembali ke apartement WookMin sedari tadi Siwon dan Kibum diam saja, Siwon kini sedang berada di sofa yang empuk, sedangkan Kibum berada di jendela yang memishakan ruangan di dalam dengan balkon teras. Siwon bukannya tidak ingin mendekatinya, ia merancang terlebih dahulu apa yang ia katakan, setelah memutuskannya, Siwon kini memandang Kibum yang asik menyaksikan hujan, ia terlihat sesekali merinding karena dingin, Siwon datang dan memakaikan lauaran yang ia kenakan, Kibum tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh pada Siwon dan tersenyum,

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Siwon, Kibum mengerucutkan dahinya heran, Siwon ke dapur dan mengambil dua gelas mug dan membuat dua ciklat panas, Kibum yang menyaksikan emandangan itu hanya tertawa ringan dan kembali menatap hujan.

Setelah jadi Siwon terburu-buru membawakan coklat panas buatannya pada Kibum,

"Ini, minumlah supaya kau hangat," kata Siwon menawarkan. Kibum mengambilnya dengan senyum yang melekat dibibirnya seperti biasa.

"Ne, gomawo" kata Kibum,

"Kau sepertinya senang memandangi hujan?" kata Siwon, yang juga menikmati suguhan tontonan air yang berjatuhan dari langit tersebut.

"Tidak juga, tetapi aku memang sering memandanginya mungkin seperti kebiasaan" kata Kibum,

"Oh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong Bumie, apa kau sudah tahu berapa lama kita menjalin hubungan?" kata Siwon merubah topik, Kibum langsung menoleh, ia lalu berfikir,

"Entahlah, sepertinya sudah lama, ada apa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menginginkan permintaan dari hubungan kita," kata Siwon memandang Kibum lekat,

"Apa itu? mungkin aku bisa membantu" Kibum memandang Siwon serius.

"Aku harap juga begitu, boleh hubungan kita lebih meningkat ke sesuatu yang dulunya sebagai sahabat menjadi sepasang kekasih?" kata Siwon harap-harap cemas.

"Apa?" Kibum terkejut dengan pernyataan tidak langsung yang tiba-tiba,

"Kau mendegarnya bukan?"

"Entahlah Siwonie, aku hanya ragu saja" kata Kibum sedikit lirih.

"Aku bisa menunjukanmu sebuah proposal jika kau mau?" Siwon menaikan alisnya, Kibum lalu tertawa,

"Baiklah Siwonie, mulai sekarang hubungan kita berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih" Kibum tersenyum malu-malu dan sangat tampak di raut wajahnya yang putih semburat merah yang membuatnya semakin cantik, ia kini menoleh pada hujan yang tak kunjung reda, Siwon yang berada satu meter di sampingnya hampir saja menumpahkan coklat panasnya saking senangnya.

"Bukannya aku tak ingin memelukmu, aku hanya takut coklat panas ini tumpah ke seluruh tubuhmu" kata Siwon memandang Kibum yang memandang hujan dengan tersenyum, lalu Kibum menoleh pada Siwon yang memandangnya lekat, Kibum lalu ke arah Siwon, ia memeluk Siwon dengan satu tangan masih setia pada mug coklat panasnya. Siwon yang merasa senang juga memeluk Kibum dengan satu tangan, posisi kemudian berubah, Siwon merangkul Kibum sambil meminum coklatnya, Kibum juga menikmati coklatnya.

"Setelah ini kita pulang?" kata Kibum memecah keheningan.

"Tidak, aku ingin berjalan-jalan dengan kekasihku dulu" Siwon mengerling pada Kibum, Kibum kemudian menampar pelan pipi Siwon, membuat Siwon tertawa.

::::::::::::::::

Senja itu Wookie dan Yesung menghabiskan waktu di taman hiburan mereka sangat menikmati waktu berdua mereka, meskipun tidak menggunakan kendaraan mereka tidak merasa kelelahan, mereka terus saja bergandengan tangan melewati setiap sudut kota. Dengan senyum yang tak pernah terlepas dari bibir keduanya. Bahkan langit yang mendung pun tak dihiraukan keduanya, setitk air jatuh membasahi hidung mancung Yesung, secara reflek ia pun menengadah seketika serbuan air yang jatuh begitu derasnya turun dari langit menghujan mereka. Mereka memutuskan pergi kesebuah hotel untuk berteduh, yang kebetulan jarak dari hotel dengan mereka tadi hanya sekitar sepuluh meter. Mereka kemudian memesan kamar untuk sekedar mengeringkan pakaian mereka.

Mereka kini sedang berada di kamar, Wookie sedang di kamar mandi mengganti bajunya dengan baju kaos yang tadi di kenakan Yesung, karena dress Wookie tadi tipis alhasil, pakaian tersebut sangat mudah basah, Wookie meloundrinya pada petugas hotel. Yesung sedang menghayal di jendela memandangi hujan tanpa menggunakan baju. *bleednose

Wookie keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sedari tadi, sebenarnya ia merasa risih dengan baju yang seperti itu pendeknya, namun karena badannya yang begitu mungil, baju kaos yesung terlihat seperti daster baginya, namun tetap saja tidak menutupi semua paha mulusnya. Yesung menoleh pada Wookie yang keluar dari kamar mandi, rambut dengan setiap helai yang basah, baju yang kebesaran tetapi pendek, membuat Yesung menelan ludah, Wookie benar-benar terlihat menggoda. Yesung berpegan pada kain gorden jendela, ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak 'menerkam' mangsa yang berada di depannya. Sebaik apapun laki-laki jika menghadapi situasi seperti ini astilah akan mengalami perang batin.

"Oppa, ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi hanya diam saja?" kata Wookie yang heran tidak ada respon dar Yesung sedari tadi.

"Tidak aa-apa chagi, sepertinya hujan akan turun lama," pernyataan yang membuat perang batinnya semakin bergemuruh.

"Kau di mana?" Wookie meraih-raih, Yesungpun langsung mneuju kearahnya untuk meraih tangan Wookie. Yesung membimbing Wookie untuk duduk di ranjang, ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambut Wookie yang basah. Saat ia rasa sudah cukup, Yesung berhenti, ia memandangi wajah Wookie lekat-lekat, dan runtuh sudah pertahanannnya, ia kini melumat bibir Wookie yang terasa kenyal, karena kaget, Wookie membelalakan matanya, ia tidak membalas ciuman Yesung, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Yesung yang menyadarinya kini melepaskan pagutan mereka,

"Maafkan aku Wookie-ah, aku hanya..." Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Gwenchana, oppa" Wookie kini memgang dada Yesung yang bertelanjang dada " kau tidak kedinginan oppa?" kata Wookie khawatir,

"Yang lebih penting adalah dirimu, jangan mengkhawatirkan aku," kata Yesung lembut.

Mereka kembali terdiam, Wookie mngalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai Yesung kembali memandang Wookie lekat, ia meraih kedua pipi tirus Wookie, Wookie pun kini menghadao ke arahnya, bersiapa atas segala kemungkinan, Wookie menutup matanya, ia kini siap. Tak lama bibir itu bertemu, Yesung melumat bibir kenyal nan manis Wookie sekali lagi, dan kini Wookie membalasnya, bagaikan candu yang tak bisa dihindari, Yesung terus saja melumat tanpa mau melepaskan benda kenyal yang kini ia rasakan, Yesung menggigit bibir Wookie, karena kaget, Wookie sedikit berteriak dan membuka bibirnya, lidah liar Yesung tak menyianyiakan kesempatan tersebut, segera saja ia masuk dan menjelajahi setiap sudut mulut Wookie, tangan Yesung yang sedari tadi berada di pipi Wookie kini sudah berada di pinggang Wookie, kedua tangan Wookie pun yang sedari tadi berada di dada Yesung kini sudah berada di tengkuk Yesung untuk mengisyaratkan Yesung untuk memerdalam ciumannnya, menyadari akan itu, Yesung terseyum di balik ciumannya, siliva telah menyatu menimbulkan suara yang khas, dan desahan Wookie membuat Yesung tidak ingin berhenti, namun keduanya merutuki kebutuhan oksigen, mereka berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, wajah Wookie kini sudah berubah merah seperti tomat, hal ini membuat Yesung kembali 'menerkam' Wookie, mereka bahkan sudah terbaring di ranjang dengan posisi Wookie yang di tindih Yesung, sensasi yang baru ertama kali di alami Wookie ini mungkin membuatnya lemas sehingga harus menopanggkan tangannya di tubuh Yesung, menyadari itu Yesungpun membaringkan Wookie dan menindihnya dengan bibir yang masih belum lepas.

Ciuman itupun makin lama mekin memanas, karena desahan erotis Wookie yang semakin lama semakin membuat Yesung berfikir ini adalah kegiatan yang paling menyenangkan, namun Yesung memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan lebih jauh, ia takut hal yang tidak terduga akan terjadi sebenarnya Yesung bisa bertanggung jawab, namun ia tidak ingin menyakiti Wookie, ia sangat dan benar-benar cinta padanya. Ia pun meghentikan ciumannya, dan berbaring di sebelah Wookie. Mereka berdua kini ngos-ngosan, mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, Yesung kini menoleh pada Wookie dan ia pun tersenyum, warna kulit wjah kini semua berubah merah, termasuk leher yang di beri kissmark tadi, melihatnya Yesung jadi berfikir kembali untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka, ia kini kembali berada di atas Wookie dan menopang tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya,

"Kau lelah chagi? Maafkan aku" kata Yesung menyesal namun tetap tersenyum melihat Wookie yang memerah.

"Tidak oppa, tidak aa-apa" kata Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya.

TING TONG, suara bel pintu kamar mereka berbunyi, membuat Yesung menoleh pada pintu,

"Tunggu di sini 'manis'" Yesung menyebut kata manis dengan penuh enekanan, membuat Yesung ingin tertawa melihat wajah Wookie. Setelah Yesung menyelimuti Wookie untuk menutupi tubuh Wookie bagian bawah akibat baju yang terlalu pendek, ia mengambil jaket yang tadi ia kenakan.

"Siapa oppa?" menyadari Yesung kini sudah berada di sampingnya bertanya.

"Petugas hotel, hujan telah berhenti, baju mu sudah kering, kau mau pulang chagi?" Wookie mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Atau kau masih mau di sini melanjutkan yang tadi?" kata Yesung menggoda, wajah Wookie kembali memerah,

"Oppa!" Wookie memukul Yesung dengan senjata seadanya; bantal. Membuat Yesung tertawa lepas melihat tingkah polos kekasihnya, ia kini mencubit hidung mancung Wookie,

"Baiklah, ini bajumu, ganti baju sana,".

Setelah Yesung dan Wookie sama-sama sudah berpakain rapih, Yesung melilitkan syal pada Wookie erat, "Jangan di perlihatkan pada Sungmin atau yang lain lehermu, ne?" kata Yesung masih merapikan lilitan syal di leher Wookie.

"Kenapa oppa?" kata Wookie dengan polosnya,

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Wookie, "nanti mereka tahu apa yang baru saja kita lakukan," kata Yesung seseksi mungkin, Wajah Wookie kembali memerah.

"Oppa! Berhenti menggodaku!" Wookie kembali berteriak. Yesung lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Ne, Arrasoe, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, mungkin akan bisa hilang besok tanda yang ada di lehermu itu, kita plang sekarang?" tanya Yesung yang di jawab dengan anggukan Wookie.

Setelah mencium kening Wookie mereka berdua meninggalkan hotel sebelum malam semakin larut. Tetapi meski begitu saat samapi di rumah keduanya bisa di pastikan tidak bisa tidur.

::::::::::::::::

Yesung, Kyu, Donhae, dan Siwon hampir datang bersamaan, namun Kyu dan Donghae memang datang bersamaan, di dorm mereka di sambut oleh Shindong.

"Selamat datang hyungku, para dongsengku, apa kalian lelah? Kalian lapar? Mau ku belikan sesuatu? Atau ada yang bisa ku bantu?" kata Shindong dengan kadar keceriaan tingkat tinggi, mereka hanya mengabaikan Shindong dan ke kamar masing-masing, "Ada apa sih dengan mereka, tidak kompak" Shindong juga kini kembali ke kamarnya dengan senyum ceria.

Yesung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, setelah mencuci mukanya, ia menuju ranjangnya, di sana ada secarcik kertas yang lebih menyerupai surat, dan ternyata setelah di dekati, itu memang surat, tanpa ragu Yesung membacanya, setelah membacanya, Yesung membatu, ia meremas surat itu dengan segala kemampuannya.

::::::::::::::::

Wookie kini sedang mendengarkan TV, sambil berbaring di sofa sean TV. Sungmin berada di dapur.

"Kali ini ada juma fans boyband ELF" menyadari ada siaran yang menampilkan boyband Kyu, Wookie lalu terduduk,

"Minnie oenie ada Kyu!" teriak Wookie, Sungmin yang berada di dapur langsung menuju depan TV, mereka berdua menikmati suguhan TV,

"Yesung-shi, anda kemarin terlihat dengan seorang gadis, siapa dia?" kata salah seorang wartawan yang bertanya pada Yesung.

"Benar, namanya Kim Ryeowook, dia adalah gadis buta yang selalu menguntitku, karena aku tidak tega, jadi ku turuti apa maunya," bagai petir di siang bolong rintikan air mata Wookie tak terbendung, ia menangis dalam diam, Sungmin yang terkejut dengan pernyataan itu langsung menoleh pada Wookie, Wookie kini mematung dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti, tidak hanya Wookie semua anggota ELF bahkan Teukie pun sangat terkejut. Semua ini terasa slow motion bagi Wookie, ia harus ah mencerna semuanya, ia terasa seperti di tusuk pisau dan di hujat dengan hujan jarum yan langsung menusuk hatinya, ia kemudian berlutut di lantai, Sungmin kemudian memeluknya,

"Kalian semua pembohong!" bentak Wookie sambil terisak, "Hiks... hiks... hiks..." Wookie menangis sekencang-kencangnya, ia tidak bisa lagi membendung semuanya ini terlalu sakit baginya,

"Yesung pasti memiliki alasan Wookie" kata Sungmin yang kini juga kini sedang terisak,

"Hentikan! Jangan menyentuhku oenie!" kata Wookie yang kini hampir terbaring di lantai karena tak mempunyai daya, Sungmin yang menopangnya,

"Maafkan hiks.. aku Wookie, biar hiks... ku jelaskan, aku juga tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi," Sungmin meenenangkan Wookie, tetapi ia juga menangis. Lalu tiba-tiba Wookie berdiri, ia berlari keluar, ia hapal dengan rumahnya, jadi tidak ada kesulitan untuk menemukan pintu keluar, Sungmin panik dan mengejar Wookie, namun saat ia keluar Wookie sudah menghilang. Sungmin buru-buru memencet nomor telepon Kyu,

"Yobaseo?" kata Kyu, di seberang sana,

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan, mana Yesung? Suruh ia tanggung jawab, aku kehilangan Wookie sekarang!" Teriak Sungmin sambil terisak, setelah menutup teleon ia kemudian mencari Wookie.

:::::::::::::::::

Dengan selamat Wookie samapi di tempat ia biasa menyendiri, di bukit tempat fvoritnya, ia terisak sambil terduduk, tak ada daya untuk berdiri,

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak sekalian mengambil nyawaku juga? Kenapa Ya Tuhan, jika aku hidup hanya untuk di skaiti saja" teriak Wookie, kondisi Wookie benar-benar menyedihkan rambut yang berantakan akibat di tariknya sendiri, baju yang lusuh akibat tangisan, dan robekan di sekitar drees Wookie akibat beberapa kali terjatuh di jalan.

Seorang gadis kini sedang menyusuri bukit yang sama temapat Wookie berada, sambil sesekali memotret pemandangan di sana. Ia mendengar surara teriakan, ia melihat seorang gadis sedang bersimpuh sambil menangis, Nari –gadis tadi- mendekatinya,

"Wookie?" ia heran saat menyadari itu Wookie ia segera menghampirinya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena melihat ada seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal mengendap-ngendap di belakang Wookie, saat menyadari ada orang di belakangya Wookie menoleh, seketika pria itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menempelkannnya di hidung Wookie, Nari yang terkejut bersembunyi dan menutup mulutnya, takut jika ia ketahuan ada di sana, sast bebrapa detik Wookie pingsan. Pria itu kemudian menggendong Wookie dengan meletakan tubuh Wookie di pundaknya. Ia lalu membawa Wookie.

Nari yang memastikan ia tak terlihat segera mengikuti mobil yang membawa Wookie, ia lalu mengetik sederet angka di ponselnya.

:::::::::::::::::

Sungmin yang kini sedang ngos-ngosan sedang terduduk di terotoar, ia sangat kelelahan mencari Wookie, rasa khawatir yang tinggi membuatnya tidak berfikir rasional, ia kini menangis sejadinya di tengah jalan.

"Noona!" Sungmin sangat mengenal suara itu ia lalu menengadah, "Noona, apa yang kau lakukan, berdirilah" Kyu merangkul Sungmin untuk berdiri, saat mata Sungmin menangkap sosok Yesung, ia langsung ke arahnya,

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras kini mendarat di pipi mulus Yesung, Yesung yang mengetahui kesalahannya hanya pasrah.

"Laki-laki macam apa kau? Aku menyesal membiarkan mu dengan Wookie! Sekarang Wookie menghilang dan aku tak tahu berada di mana? Ini semua salahmu, apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Sungmin kini mencengkram baju Yesung. Melihat itu Yesung juga ikut menangis, namun dalam diam, Kyu yang melihat itu tidak tega, ia membawa ungmin kepelukannya dan ikut menangis. Berutnung jalan sedang sepi.

Hyukie –yang juga ikut karena ajakan Donghae- juga kini sedang berada di pelukan Wookie dan menangis, begitu juga dengan Kibum yang sudah terisak di pelukan Siwon bahkan Teukie juga sedang terisak, yang di rangkul oleh Shindong. Adegan ini benar-benar seperti di sebuah film drama, dengan backsong tangisan dan beberapa isakan, Yesung sendiri tidaka tahu aa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba saja dering ponsel Shindong berbunyi, ia melihat nama Nari tertera di ponselnya, tanpa harus menunggu ia segera menanangkatnya.

"Yobaseo?" kata Shindong, semua menoleh padanya. "WO? WOOKIE DI CULIK?" Teriak Shondong, Sungmin lalu merebut paksa ponsel Shindong dan mendorong Shindong samapi terjatuh. Yesung kini sduah berlutut di aspal.

"Apa yang baru saja kau bilang? Jelaskan padaku? Kau di mana?" kata Sungmin sambil berteriak, "Ne arassoe." Sungmin menutup ponsenya, ia lalu menyerahkannya pada Shindong, "Kau tahu bukit yang ia maksud?" kata Sungmin,

"Iya aku tahu," kata Shindong buru-buru mengangguk.

"Antarkan aku ke sana" perintah Sungmin, mereka semua pun ke sana, namun sebelum masuk ke mobil Kyu, Sungmin sempat memandang sinis Yesung. Yesung yang merasa menyesal bangkit dan menyusul mereka.

Mereka kini sedang berada di bukit yang di maksud, mereka memberondongi Wookie,

"Mana Wookie? Siapa yang menculiknya?" teriak Sungmin saat sudah berada di sana dan juga mencengkram baju Nari, melihat itu Shindong langsung bereaksi, ia menjauhkan Nari dari Sungmin, Kyu pun juga lalu menenangkan Sungmin, Nari menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sungmin yang sudah di peluk Sungmin kembali memberontak, ia kini menuju ke arah Yesung,

"Kau! Laki-laki brengsek! Apa yang sekarang kau lakukan hah? Ini semua salahmu!" Teriak Sungmin tepat di depan Yesung, Kyu kembali memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Aku tak tahu jika akan seperti ini" teriak Yesung sambil berlutut, ia kemudian melempar sebuah kertas dari dalam sakunya, "Ia berjanji tak akan menyakiti Wookie" katanya lagi lalu menangis.

"Apa kau bilang?" mendengar itu semuanya heran tak terkecuali Sungmin, Kyu lalu memungut kertas yang tadi di lempar Yesung.

**Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung. **

**Besok akan ada jumpa fans bukan?, hubunganmu dan Wookie telah di ketahui publik aku ingin kau mengakuinya, tapi bilang pada wartawan 'Dia Kim Ryeowook, dia adalah gadis buta yang selalu menguntitku, karena aku tidak tega, jadi ku turuti apa maunya,' jika tidak, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya, mengingat pengakuan Wookie yang selalu di ikuti, dan jika kau mengatakannya, maka aku tak akan menyentuhnya. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau memberi tahu pada teman-temanmu, apa lagi melapor polisi, bukan hanya Wookie teman-teman mu juga tak akan terjamin nyawanya. **

**Ini bukan sekedar ancaman. **

Semua yang ada di situ tercengang. Sungmin pingsan.

**TBC. **

Author Speaks Time

Hallo chinggu, mianhe karena updatenya lama, maklumlah sebagai anak bangsa yang budiman terhadap sekolahnya, maka ia harus melakukan perintah (tugas-tugas), hehehehehehehe .

Maaf yah jika chpanya mengecewakan. Dan seperti biasa author malas memeriksa typo. *tampang tak berdosa# di timpuk rame-rame.

Oh iya aku nggak bisa balas repiew dulu yah, author lagi buru-buru, mungkin chap depan author balas ripiew, tapi buat udah yang ngeripiew makasih sebanyak-banyaknya *deep bow.

Ya sudah, ripiew yah teman-teman? Mohon di ripiew? *Deep bow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamair**

**Semua Peran di Sini Milik Mereka Sendiri dan Tuhan YME**

**Love Story : Khamora SsiZhi **

**Warning : Genderswitch (Park Jung So, Kim Heecul, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Henry), Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, OC**

**Main Pairing : YeWook, slight KangTeuk HanCul, KyuMin, EunHae, SiBum, & ZhouRy**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Frienship, Little Humor, Little Angst, And Crime. **

**Happy Reading 8(^_^)8**

:::::::::::::::

KyuHyun masih setia menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang masih saja belum terbangun dari pingsannya, ia sesekali membisikan kata-kata 'chagiya, bangunlah' namun sama sekali tak ada respon, Kyu hampir frustasi dibuatnya, ia terus saja menciumi tangan Sungmin, berharap ia akan membuka matanya. Yang lain tak kalah cemasnya, mereka duduk smbil memandang Kyu dan Sungmin diposisi masing-masing. Yesung terus saja meringkuk dan memegang kepalanya.

TING TONG suara bel satu-satunya suara yang keluar dari apartement,

"Biar aku buka" kata Hyukie segera bangkit,

"Tunggu! kau bersamaku" kata Donghae menghalangi langkah Hyukie. Mereka kini sudah berada di belakang pintu, "Tetap di belakangku," kata Donghae yang kini sedang memegang erat tangan Hyukie. Hyukie pun menurut dan segera kesisi belakang Donghae.

Donghae menggerakkan pintu secara perlahan, pintu pun terbuka sedikit, mereka mengintip, tetapi, mereka tidak melihat siapapun, namun sesuatu terlihat di depan pintu, sebuah kertas, yang teramplop mereka segera memungutnya, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu apapun. Dan mereka membawa masuk surat itu dan segera ke kamar Sungmin.

Mata yang sedari tadi tertutup itu kini perlahan terbuka, Sungmin membuka matanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat ialah wajah tampan Kyu.

"Chagiya, kau sudah sadar?" kata Kyu tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin yang sebahu, semua pun mendekat pada Sungmin, kecuali Yesung yang masih saja dengan posisinya yang menyedihkan itu,  
>"Kyu, Wookie mana? Kalian sudah menemukannya,?" tanya Sungmin berusaha bangkit dan di bantu Kyu untuk duduk.<p>

"Tenangkah Minnie-ah, kau masih lemah, kami masih belum bisa menemukannya, Teukie oennie sudah menelpon kekasihnya yang seorang polisi," Kibum memebelai sayang rambut Sungmin.

"Ani, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang, sedangkan Wookie sendirian di sana?" Sungmin menggeleng lemah, dan kembali terisak, Kyu lalu membawa Sungmin kedekapannya.

"Noona-deul, oppa –deul, kalian harus melihat ini" Hyukie tiba-tiba masuk dan berlarian ke kamar Sungmin, semua yang kaget lalu menoleh pada mereka, "Kalian harus membaca ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kami mendapatkannya di depan pintu," kata Hyukie antusias, Yesung yang sedari tadi diam, kini langsung merampas surat tersebut, saat ia baca, matanya membulat seketika, ia membuang kertas tersebut dan langsung menuju keluar rumah,

"Hyung, ada apa!" Siwon teriak, ia memungut kertas yang ia Yesung jatuhkan, dan membacanya, "Shindong hyung, segera susul Yesung hyung, aku takut terjadi apa-apa" kata Siwon dengan nada rendah, tanpa menunggu Shindong langsung melesat mengejar hyungnya tersebut. Kibum menjulurkan tangannya untuk membaca kertas tersebut, setelah membacanya, ia lalu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka akibat shock, Sungmin pun juga ingin berdiri untuk meraih surat tersebut, namun langkahnya di halangi oleh Kyu, yang melarangnya turun dari ranjangnya, setelah dapat meraihnya, ia memperlihatkan Sungmin dan Teukie yang sedari tadi duduk di dekat Sungmin,

**Cari kami di koridor surga negri ini di mana banyak pengawal kerajaan di sana. Ladeni permainanku, jika tidak gadis cantik ini akan MATI, dan batalakan kontak kalian dengan kepolisian, percayalah aku tahu gerakan kalaian, aku bisa tahu, kekasih dari salah satu petugas kepolisian memakai baju berwarna cream, jangan main-main denganku. **

Badan Sungmin kembali lemas, dan dalam bebrapa detik, tubuh yang di topang Kyu tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan. Sungmin lagi-lagi pingsan.

::::::::::::::::::::

"Kalian menemukannya?" Siwon langsung menghujan beberapa pertanyaan pada Shindong dan Yesung, Shindong hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menggeleng lemah, sedangkan Yesung tidak menjawab apa-apa dan kembali meringkuh,

"Jeju," satu kata pertama yang keluar dari Yesung membuat semua menoleh padanya,

"Apa-apaan sih Yesung oppa? Sempat-sempatnya kau memikirkan liburan" kata Hyukie mengerutkan alis, yang lain langsung menatap garang padanya, "Apa?" lanjut Hyukie tidak terima di perlakukan seperti itu,

"Tidak ada surga lain disini selain Jeju, koridor untuk sebuah hotel kita ke sana sekarang," kata Yesung lebih kepada perintah,

"Kau yakin hyung?" kata Kyu, yang sama sekali tidak melepas tangannya dari tautan tangan Sungmin,

"Hm, aku yakin, kita ke sana sekarang," kini Yesung sudah bersiap untuk pergi,

"Tunggu Sungie, bagaimana dengan jadwal mu? Kalian seorang artis ingat?"

"Aku tak peduli, percuma noona, penampilanku tidak akan prima," Yesung memasang tampang yang sangat menyedihkan yang membuat siapapun tidak akan tega jika tidak menuruti permintaanya,

"Ne, baikalah, aku akan menelpon produser dulu" setelah berkata seperti itu, Teukie segera mengambil ponselnya, lalu menelpon seseorang,

"Halo PD-nim, aku ingin membatalkan show malam ini," semua melihat Teukie, "Maafkan aku, tetapi ada keperluan yang sangat mendadak," Teukie menunggu jawaban, "Kira-kira berapa ganti ruginya?" semua sudah siap dengan kenyataan ganti rugi, tapi mereka akan tampil di salah satu stasiun Tv yang besar, kemungkinan mereka akan mendapat ganti rugi yang sangat besar "Mwo? Sebanyak itu?" Teukie sangat terkejut mendengar nominal angka sebanyak itu, anggota ELF meneguk ludah mereka, namun disisi lain mereka tidak ingin berpisah sesentipun dari pasangan mereka di keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Berapapun akan kami bayar, jika kalian berjanji mencari putri kami"

:::::::::::::::::::

Beberapa pasang mata di sana terbelalak, apa yang mereka lihat kini mebuat debar jantung para setiap nyawa di sana berdetak dua kali lipat detak jantung normal, mereka takut, mereka sangat tak tahu, mengapa dan bagaimana bisa orang tua Wookie yang berada di cina ke sini tanpa pemberitahuan, setidaknya mereka bisa bersiap-siap akan segala kemungkinan, oh, mereka lupa, tentu saja penculik itu telah membuat dua negara ini gempar, China dan Korea, tentu saja. Situasi yang tidak mengenakan ini membuat semuanya terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakan, seakan mulut mereka tebekap dengan sendirinya, bagaikan ada kekuatan magis yang membuat mereka tak bisa berkata-kata. Yesung yang semakin menjadi gila, kini apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang tua Wookie, apalagi, mereka sudah menyetujui dan menyerahkan Wookie sepenuhnya pada Yesung. Yesung mendekati 'calon mertuanya' tersebut memberi penjelasan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yesung? Aku yakin kau sangat menderita?" Tutur Hankyung yang membuat semua di sana ingin pingsan, kenapa? Belum saja mereka dikagetkan dengan kedatangan mendadak keluarga Wookie, bahkan calon ipar Wookie, Henry pun ikut, kini mereka di kagetkan dengan penuturan Hangkyung yang sama sekali tidak ada nada marah di dalamnya, bahkan terkesan menangkan.

"Ahjussi? Kau tidak marah padakau?" kata Yesung yang berhasil mengumpulkan sekuat tenaga energinya kembali,

"Untuk apa kami marah? Seseorang telah menjelaskan semua pada kami" kata Heecul lembut, namun tidak menatap Yesung melainkan mendekatkan diri pada sosok tubuh yang kini sedang terbaring lemah, menyadari itu, Kyu pun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sungmin, ia memberikan tempat pada nyonya besar di sana. Hecull mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan penuh rasa sayang, bagaikan kulit Sungmin adalah sutra yang begitu lembut dan halus dan tidak boleh di buat lecet, selanjutnya beralih ke kening Sungmin yang penuh dengan peluh yang sudah sebesar biji jagung, dengan penuh rasa hati-hati dan kasih sayang, bagaikan bayi yang baru lahir Heecul melap peluh Sungmin, semua yang ada di sana memandang haru, bagaimana tidak, tatapan Heecul sarat akan keputus asaan, menandingi pandangan mata penuh penderitaan yang di pancarkan Yesung, orang tua mana yang tidak sedih, bukan begitu?

Sungmin yang merasa tangan mulus selembut kapas menyentuh keningnya terusik, ia menggeliat, melihat itu, elusan Heecul berhenti, ia memberi ruang untuk Sungmin menggeliat, selanjutnya tinggal menunggu mata itu terbuka sempurna.

"Kyu?" nama itu di panggilnya duluan, membuat pemilik nama maju mendekat di sisi lain Sungmin, membelakangi Zhoumi yang sedari tadi juga ada di sana untuk lebih dekat pada adiknya selain Wookie, Kyu menggenggam tangan Sungmin kuat, selanjutnya Sungmin mendapat wajah yang belakangan tidak pernah ia lihat, bahkan telah lama tidak pernah ia lihat. "UMMA" teriak Sunngmin langsung menerjang Heecul dengan penuh guratan kesedihan, seketika bahu Heecul menjadi sumur ait mata, Sungmin menumpahkan segalanya di sana. "Maafkan aku umma, aku tidak bisa menjaga Wookie" Sungmin terisak bagaikan anak kecil yang di rajam oleh kedua orang tuanya, entah kapan isakan itu berhenti, yang jelas isakan seperti itu tak akan bisa kita kendalikan, selama hati masih sangat sedih, maka isakan itu akan terus menerus ada seperti orang yang sedang cegukan, yang tanpa di sadari akan datang dan pergi dengan sendirinya, kecuali hati kita menenang barulah isakan itu berhenti.

"Sungmin-ah, kau bukan baby siter dari Wookie, kau adalah kakanya, dan kau memiliki urusan sendiri," Heecul menenangkan, walaupun hatinya sendiri seperti drum yang sedang dipukul berkali-kali dengan brutalnya.

"Tapi, aku lalai dalam menjaganya umma" isak Sungmin lagi, Heecul hanya bisa mengelus rambut terawat Sungmin, melihat kepedihan sang adik, Zhoumi mendekati Sungmin yang tengah memeluk Heecul, ia kini mengelus pundak Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang dengan niat memenangkan, membuat wajah Kyuhyun sedikit terketuk melihat betapa intensnya Zhoumi menyentuh pundak Sungmin, oh, ayolah Kyu, ia hanya kakak Sungmin, calon iparmu, lihat saja Henry, ia sama sekali tidak merasa terusik sedikitpun. Namun begitulah Kyu, mungkin jika ayahnya sekalipun yang memeluk Sungmin, ia akan memarahi ayahnnya, posessive.

Sementara di kamar Sungmin telah ada adegan haru, namun di luar sudah ada adegan mengangkan, sementara Heecull tadi mengelus dahi Sungmin, Yesung dan yang lain keluar atas perintah Hangkyung.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian telah membatalakan kontak dengan polisi?" kata Hnagkyung menatap dalam pada Yesung, yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bagus jika begitu, aku takut penculiknya benar-benar nekat". Hening kembali tercipta,

Bagaikan permainan, yang ada di kepalamu ialah pertanyaan 'What Next?'dan tidak ada lain selain menuntaskan permainan ini dengan cepat, namun sekarang adalah kenyataan, di mana di suatu tempat telah meringkuh gadis mungil dengan lautan air mata yang menggenangi di kedua pipi tirusnya berharap siapa saja menyelematkannya. Mengingat hal itu Yesung kembli gelisah, ia mondar-mandir sudah sperti setrika dengan kain yang sulit rapi. Di setiap langkah penuh dengan kekhawatiran, emosi dan persaan apa lagi yang dapat berkelabat di dalam perasaan seseorang.

"Aku yakin, ia berada di Jeju sekarang, kita pergi sekarang Ahjussi, aku sangat khawatir?" Sungguh, Yesung sekarang sudah seperti orang yang di bakar hidup-hidup, jika deskripsi ini terlalu kejam, bayangkan saja kau di rajam oleh ibu tiri yang jahat.

"Jika kau khawatir? Bagaiman dengan kami? Yang orang tua kandungnya? Kami juga sudah mau gila, tetapi kita harus berfikir raional Yesung-ah, kita tak boleh gegabah" tutur Hangkyung dengan segala kelembutannya.

Namun siapa pun tak bisa membaca isi hati orang bukan? Baiklah ini bukanlah cerita dengan seseorang memiliki kekuatan super dapat membaca pikiran. Tak tahukah semua orang di sana bahwa Yesung mengalami kepanikan tingkat dewa karena di katakan pembohong oleh orang terkasih, dan yang paling parah dibenci? Salahnya karena ia mengikuti alur permainan bodoh sang penculik, untuk itu ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan perusak hubungan yang susah payah ia buat, dan dan menjatuhkannya, ke dalam sumur tak berdasar. Hey Yesung? Ini jaman modern, tetaplah hukum yang menentukan.

Derap langkah tegas khas wanita berkharisma keluar dari kamar Sungmin, membuat beragai pasang mata yang ada di sana meoleh ke padanya, sungguh wanita ini terlihat begitu tegar, namun sorot matanya menjelaskan bahwa ia sangat menderita, tak salah jika banyak orang mengatakan mata adalah jendela hati, kedua orang tua Wookie berfikir jika mereka terlihat rapuh, akan sangat mudah bagi si penculik mempermainkan mereka.

"Sungmin siap, kita ke jeju sekarang, berkemaslah, dua puluh menit lagi kita akan berkumpul di sini" kata Heecul tegas tetapi serak,

Dan mereka pun langsung berhambur menuju pintu, semua pasangan, oh maksudku calon pasangan nampaknya ikut.

Nari menggigit bibir bawahnya saat di lift, kegelisahannya di perhatikan oleh Shindong, gadis cantik ini terlihat ragu,

"Ada apa Nari?" Tanya Shindong di sela keheningan kepadatan lift, semuapun menoleh padanya, ini membuatnya semakin gugup,

"Mianhe, tapi apa aku boleh ikut? Maksudku, aku salah satu shabat Wookie, tapi aku baru mengenal kalian semua baru-baru ini, dan aku hanya mengenal Shindong di sini?" katanya ragu-ragu,

"Ku pikir apa?" kata Tukie tersenyum lembut padanya, "Sahabat Wookie adalah sahabat kami juga, kau tidak usah khawatir" kata Teukie lembut, bahkan di saat genting seperti ini ia masih bisa menunjukkan sisi keangelan(?)nya.

Dan semuapun kembali terdiam, saat suara denting lift berbunyi, baru mereka menuju mobil masing-masing dan menuju rumah secepatnya, tak ada percakapan, hanya suara derap langkah yang di timbulkan, baik dari sneakers, boots, highhills, dan segala jenis macam sepatu, mereka terlihat tegang dan takut, kalau-kalau si penculik mengintai mereka, apalagi dengan gadis yang satu ini, dia sedari tadi menggenggam tangan kekar Donghae, Donghae yang tidak bisa di prediksikan, apakah ia senang atau malah terusik dengan dapat di katakan cengkraman Eunhyuk itu, ia hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi datar,

"Apa?" kata Hyukie melotot

"Aku tidak keberatan kau menggenggam tanganku, tapi kau mencengkramnya?" kata Donghae agak pelan, takut yang lain mendengar,

"Ya sudah, aku dengan Siwon oppa saja," katanya inocent dan segera menuju ke arah Siwon memarkirkan mobil,

"Andwe," Donghae dengan cepat mencegat Hyukie, "Kau denganku saja," lanjutnya kembali 'mencekram' tangan Donghae,

"Ya! Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk oennie? Palli?" teriak Kyu, yang saat itu menjadi supir Eunhae.

TBC

Maaaaaaffffff banget, karena chap ini pendek,kependekan malah, author memiliki kegiatan yang sangat tidak bisa untuk di tinggalkan *sok sibuk*, sekali lagi maafkanlah dirikuh ini, dan sekali lagi, maaf banget Author gk bisa balas Repiew dulu yah, Thanks for reading.

Gomawo.

Keep Repiew Please...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamair**

**Semua Peran di Sini Milik Mereka Sendiri dan Tuhan YME**

**Love Story : Khamora SsiZhi **

**Warning : Genderswitch (Park Jung So, Kim Heecul, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Henry), Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, OC**

**Main Pairing : YeWook, slight KangTeuk HanCul, KyuMin, EunHae, SiBum, & ZhouRy**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Frienship, Little Humor, Little Angst, And Crime. **

**Happy Reading 8(^_^)8**

::::::::::::::::::

Kini mereka telah sampai di apartement MinWook, terlihat di sana keluarga kecil Wookie telah bersiap untuk berangkat, Sungminpun kini sudah berdiri tegar seperti biasa, saat Kyu datang ia sempat memeluk Kyu sebentar, kemudian suatu perkumpulan yang tak sengaja tercipta ini pun segera menuju parkiran untuk mengendarai mobil Sungmin yang berwarna pink jika kalian ingin tahu.

Setibanya di bandara seperti biasa para fans ELF yang memang kefanatikannnya tidak boleh diragukan menyerbu mereka, meskipun telah menyamar tetapi tetap saja masih dikenali, untungnya tidak ada wartawan yang bisa menanyai mereka dengan pertanyaan yang macam-macam, Sungmin, dan para wanita plus keluarga Wookie duluan dan sedari awal memang berjalan terpisah dari para mamber ELF dan manager mereka Teukie.

Mungkin mereka ingin berduaan saja dengan 'calon pasangan' maupun pasangan masing-masing, namun saat genting seperti ini, nampaknya sebaiknya jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu, tetapi faktanya mereka menempati tempat duduk pesawat mereka dengan berisikan sepasang lelaki dan perempuan, berbeda gender, namun satu hati, *abaikan kata yang terakhir* dan satu tujuan, mari buat pengecualian pada Yesung dan Teukie, yang kali ini duduk bersama karena keabsenan para pasangan.

::::::::::::::::::

Pesawat landing tanpa kendala, melegakan ketegangan yang sempat muncul karena kendaaran. Tapi ini tak akan melegekan perasaan para orang-orang atau sebut saja kelompok orang-orang terkenal dan orang terdekat mereka, jepretan kamera turut serta dalam setiap perjalan mereka, 'apa yang mereka lakukan di jeju' 'siapa yang sedang berjalan dekat Siwon oppa?' 'Bukankah mereka ada jadwal show' 'Hey, Yesung oppa terlihat terburu-buru' yep, sangat benar dan sangat tepat pertanyaan yang terakhir, percayalah, mereka sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan perasaan panik mereka, namun apa daya hati tak kuasa, kalian akan mengerti jika kalian adalah seseorang yang di posisi Yesung, Kim Jong Won.

Sebisa mungkin para mamber yang lain tersenyum pada penggemar mereka, bahkan sesekali Siwon memberikan tanda tangannya, saat mereka di tanyai apa yang mereka lakukan di Jeju, mereka menjawab untuk berlibur, sebuah kebohongan besar. Mereka berlari tergesa-gesa, menuju hotel yang mereka perkirakan tempat di mana Kim Ryewook di sekap, mengingat itu, Heecul sang umma hampir colaps andai saja ia tak memikirkan bahwa ia seorang perempuan tegar dengan kehidupan hampir sempurna.

:::::::::::::

Tibalah mereka di hotel yang di maksud, andai saja mereka mereka tidak dalam keadaan tertekan, mereka akan menikmati pelayan hotel yang begitu megah, benar-benar surga dunia, namun alangkah sayang suasana ini tak bisa di nikmati beberapa pasangan di sana.

Mereka membagi kamar mereka, (Yesung, Siwon) (Shindong, Donghae) (Zhoumi) (Eunhyuk, Nari) (Eeteuk, Kibum) (Sungmin, Henry)(Heecul, Hangkyung).

Setibanya mereka di kamar masing-masing yang lain sempat rebahan di kamar sebentar karena kelelahan, namun tidak dengan Yesung, Heecul dan Hangkyung, mereka sibuk mondar-mandir tak karuan.

"Hyung, tenanglah duduklah sebentar, tenangkan dirimu" Kata Siwon mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, aku yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi" Yesung hampir menangis, suaranya yang lirih dan pandangan yang sendu membuat hati siapapun yang melihatnya ikut teriris, tak terkecuali Siwon yang biasa melihat hyungnya yang kadang ia jauhi karena ke'aneh'hannya.

"Kau salah jika menyebut ini salahmu, aku memang tak paham dengan hubungan kalian, tapi ingatlah dengn garis Tuhan hyung, ingat dengan takdir Tuhan, mungkin ada sebuah pelajaran yang bisa di petik di sini hyung, mari kita berdo'a agar Wookie tidak apa-apa, selain itu kita juga harus berusaha"

KRING...

Sebuah telfon berbunyi dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

"**Bagus, kalian menurut, gadis kecil ini tak akan aku apa-apakan. Aku beri kesempatan kalian untuk beristirahat, aku baik bukan, bersenang-senanglah tunggu intruksiku selanjutnya" **

Semua terperanjat dan melototkan mata, bagaikan gelombang lautan yang begitu dahsyat menimpa bahtera sebuah kapal, mereka kaget bukan main.

"Ya! Odiseo? Ya!" Teriak Yesung, namun sayang telepon langsung terputus, setelah Yesung berfikir tidak ada gunanya berteriak di telepon ia segera menutupnya.

::::::::::::::::

Seorang gadis kini sedang termangu di hadapan hamparan gelombang laut, di sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih, tatapannya terlihat kosong, sesekali menarik nafas, sehelai dua helai rambutnya di terbangkan oleh angin terlihat begitu anggun, seperti kebanyakan wanita cantik yang memiliki inner beuty, matanya di bingkai kaca mata yang sesekali ia pakai karena pandangan yang tidak terlihat jelas, menandakan ia sering membaca, blazer berwarna cream dengan dalaman bewarna merah dan celana denim puntung, menunjukan kaki indahnya dan kakai yang di hiasi high hils berwarna hitam pekat, kelam seperti pikirannya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya seseorang di sampingnya yang baru saja datang namun, ia tidak kaget karena menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sangat banyak," kata sang gadis singkat.

"Apa salah satunya?" Tanya seseorang di sampingnya lagi penasaran.

"Tentu saja mengenai permasalahan yang kita hadapi" Jawabnya lagi dengan nada yang masih sama.

"Ya, tentu saja, apa lagi jika aku boleh tahu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Sang gadis tersenyum kecil "Kau banyak tanya ya?" Sang pria hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku berfikir, menjadi dokter itu adalah pekerjaan mulia, tetapi kenapa aku banyak berbohong kepada seorang remaja" matanya lebih kelam lagi, "Aku tahu bukan saatnya membicarakan hal ini tetapi aku hanya memiliki banyak tekanan, dan lagi aku di hadapkan situasi berbahaya ini, rasanya hidup ini tidak pernah baik untukku" sesal sang gadis.

"Namamu Kim Kibum bukan?" Tanya pria sakartis.

"Sangat benar Mr. Choi" Kim Kibum menoleh pada satu satunya pria yang di ajaknya bicara.

"Pantas saja aku rasanya pernah mendengar namamu sering di bicarakan, ternyata kau dokter pribadi ibuku." Kibum tidak menanggapi, ia menunggu Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya sambil kembali menoleh ke arah hamparan laut di depannya, Siwonpun juga memfokuskan matanya ke arah yang sama "Kata ibuku kau adalah gadis hebat, kau baik pada orang dan kau juga cantik, caramu menghadapi pasienmu, membuat sang pasien hanya ingin di rawat olehmu saja, kau sangat lembut dan ramah. Kau sudah seperti seorang malaikat di mata ibuku, aku juga berterima kasih karena sudah merawat ibuku dengan baik dengan menjaga kesehatannya. Mendengar ibuku bercerita, aku jadi mnarik kesimpulan hidupmu sempurna. Apa maksudmu dunia ini tidak baik padamu?"

"Sempurnah eh?" Rupanya mau tidak mau Kim Kibum menceritakan kehidupannya yang kelam. "Aku tidak mengenal siapa orang tua ku, ketika aku lahir, aku sudah berada di sebuah panti asuhan kata seorang pengurus panti yang sudah ku anggap ibuku sendiri mengatakan padaku saat aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan, bahwa ibu dan ayahku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan saat umurku masih menghitung bulan. Ibu dan Ayahku adalah anak tunggal, dan kedua orang tua mereka masing masing sudah meninggal, aku lalu di besarkan di panti asuhan. Panti asuhan itu adalah bagian dari gereja yang sering kau datangi, saat itu aku menyadari kehadiranmu, dan juga saat kau melihat aku berada di tengah anak-anak, mereka adalah adik-adikku saat aku masih di panti asuhan. Terkadang aku menganggap dunia ini kejam, tetapi aku menganggap Tuhan itu baik, ia memberiku kepintaran, dengan begitu aku bersekolah atas beasiswa lulus di salah satu universitas di amerika fakultas kedokteran sehingga akhirnya aku menjdi seorang dokter, aku berambisi untuk mengambil gelar dokter dan segera mencari uang sebisa ku demi adik-adikku di gereja dan juga untuk gereja itu sendiri. Aku mengenal Wookie karena aku juga adalah teman dokter mata Wookie, saat itu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat ia lagi sendiri, melalui pertemuan itu ia menjadi sahabatku sampai sekarang, tetapi ia sekarang di culik, dan aku merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, dan lagi pekerjaanku ini menguras banyak emosi, aku memiliki pasien yang harapan hidupnya tipis, sebagai dokter aku harus selalu memberinya harapan untuk hidup, tetapi melihat kondisinya, meskipun ia memiliki semangat juang yang tinggi tetapi penyakit yang menggorogoti tubuhnya membuatku ingin selalu menangis, tetapi aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapannya tentu saja, melihat itu aku merasa telah banyak berbohong." Setetes dua tetes air mata jatuh dari matanya yang terbingkai, ia sangat menyesali dengan kejadian yang ia hadapi saat ini, ia juga tertekan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter.

"Apa kau menikmati pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan yang langsung di ambil oleh Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. "Itu adalah tugas mulia menurutku, aku tidak tahu bahwa hidupmu begitu kelam, namun memang benar masa lalu itu berarti, tetapi yang paling penting adalah kenyataan yang kita hadapi masa kini, apa yang telah kau lakukan untuk pasien mu benar, kau memberinya semangat hidup, dan meyakinkannya karena gadis seprtimu pasti percaya akan keajaban, tetapi Tuhan memegang takdir kita, kita bisa berusaha namun tetap Tuhanlah yang menetukan bukan? Dan untuk masalh Wookie bukan hanya kau, bahkan akupun yang tidak terlalu mengenalnya menyesali apa yang terjadi, apa lagi ayah dan ibu Wookie. Yang kita bisa lakukan sekarang bukan menyesali, kita harus berfikir jernih dan berdo'a agar tidak ada yang terluka dalam hal ini" Siwon menarik nafas sebentar, "Aku harap kau bisa menerima saranku ini, dan sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu tertekan dengan pekerjaanmu, aku menganggap apa yang kau lakukan telah benar, aku pergi dulu kembalilah ke kamarmu di sini dingin" Siwon pun berlalu. Kim Kibum kini mencena, sedetik kemudian ia sedikit tersenyum.

::::::::::::::::

Ballroom hotel yang sepi di isi oleh seorang gadis cantik dengan kaus oblong longgar dan celana pendek selutut, aksesoris kalung yang melingkar di lehernya mempermanis tampilannya, ia duduk sendiri sambil memandang kaca jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan alam yang indah, ia menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sambil terus memandang keluar jendela.

"Ku cari sedari tadi, ternyata kau ada di sini?" Kata salah seorang pria sambil ikut duduk di hadapannya.

"Menurutmu apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya, sang pria hanya mendongak tak mengerti. "Kim Ryewookie?"

"Oh, aku juga tidak tahu, kita berdoa saja agar ia tidak apa-apa, kembalilah ke kamarmu, sangat berbahaya pergi sendirian, di mana Eunhyuk?" tanya sang pria pada teman sekamar Eunhyuk, Nari.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tetapi Donghae-shi tadi datang ke kamar, dan mengajaknya keluar sebentar"

"Meskipun begitu kau jangan keluar sendirian, sangat bahaya, harusnya kau menlpnku dulu,"

"Kenapa oppa, sangat perhatian padaku, kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa oppa" Tanya Nari yang kini menatap mantan kekasinhya itu, Shindong.

"Apa salah aku mengkhawatirkan mu?" Tanyanya menaikan alis, "Lagi pula, aku sedang mencari harapan padamu, siapa tahu saja kau kembali membuka hatimu untukku, tetapi terlepas dari semua itu, aku memang selalu mengkhwatirkan keadaanmu, sudahlah kembali ke kamrmu, aku akan mengantarmu" sambil malu-malu Shindong bangkit, atas perkataan tiba-tiba Shindong, Nari sempat cengo beberapa saat.  
>"Oh, Nari-shi? Shindong-shi?" Suara Kibum tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka. Sontak mereka pun menoleh padanya.<p>

"Ah, Kibum-shi kau mau kemana?" Tanya Nari penasaran.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamar, kau mau ikut? Berbahya berkeliaran di luar" Kata Kibum mengajak.

"Ne, oppa, aku kembali sama Kibum-shi"

"Ne, berhati-hatilah"

"Kau juga oppa"

:::::::::::::::::::

"Hey blondee, untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini, dan pertanyaan terbesarnya, kenapa diriku?" Protes Donghae sepanjang jalan.

"Shhh! Diamlah! Aku tidak tahu ingin mengajak siapa, jadi ku menelponmu " Kata Lee Hyukjae sambil terus membimbing Lee Donghae ke sebuah perjalanan entah ke mana, merka kini menanjak bukit,

"Mengapa di situasi seperti ini?" Kata Donghae protes lagi.

"Sudahlah diam saja, aku jarang ke jeju, aku tidak tahu kapan lagi aku ke sini, pokoknya temani aku! Kalau tidak aku akan..." Lee Hyukjae tampak berfikir.

"Kau akan apa?' Ancam Donghae.

"Pokoknya ikuti saja aku"

Mereka pun kembali berjalan, jalanan menanjak yang mereka hadapi akan tidak terasa, ketika mereka menoleh ke samping mereka di suguhi hamparan lautan yang luas dan berwarna biru, jaraknya cukup jauh dari bukit, jadi tidak perlu takut jatuh, di sana juga ada pembatas untuk keselamatan.

Setelah mereka melangkah beberapa langkah dengan pertengkaran kecil, tampaknya Lee Hyukjae memberhentikan perjalanan mereka, sontak Lee Donghae pun ikut berhenti, mereka berhenti di sebuah pohon besar di puncak bukit, Lee Hyukjae langsung terduduk di bawahnya, dengan suara debur ombak menjadi music backround mereka, Donghae yang kebingungan langsung terduduk di sampingnya.

"Ya! Kau ini anak orang kaya, kenapa tingkah mu itu sangat tidak mencerminkan kau anak seorang mentri? Kau mau melihat orang tua mu malu karena sifat mu?" Kata Donghae memulai pembicaraan.

"Sikap seperti apa?" Tanya Lee Hyukjae tidak terima.

"Kau itu seenaknya sendiri, kau bahkan pernah berhutang beberapa won kepadaku, aku yakin kau ini memiliki banyak uang, tapi kenapa kau berhutang kepadaku? Itu menandakan kau itu pelit"

"Ya! Lee Donghae jaga ucapanmu, aku ini tidak pelit, well, sedikit sih tapi aku berhutang waktu itu, karena aku membeli sebuah mainan untuk seorang anak, saat itu ia kehilangan ibunya, makanya aku membelikannya apa yang ia mau, agar berhenti menangis, sambil membawanya di ruang informasi di mall waktu itu, jangan berfikiran yang bukan-bukan tentangku tuan Lee, dan aku terlalu malas untuk menarik uang di ATM"

"Ya! Apa-apaan itu? Kau tidak malas, kau tidak mau saldo mu berkurang kan? Jinca!"

"Sudahlah, jangan ajakku bertengkar. Aku ingin mengenang tempat ini" Kata Hyukjae memejamkan mata. "Saat aku kecil aku memiliki seorang teman, di tempat ini kami sering menghabiskan banyak waktu, ia satu-satunya temanku, saat aku bersekolah di sini, tidak ada yang mu menemaniku, kebanyakan mereka takut lebih ke segan karena aku adalah anak penyabat tinggi negri ini, tapi ia datang, katanya ia tidak takut 'apa yang aku takutkan' katanya. Saat itu aku jadi sangat membenci keadaan orang tuaku. Tapi ia bilang ini bukan salahku salahku sama sekali, sifatku seperti ini karena aku inign memiliki banyak teman, tapi ternyata aku tidak juga mendapatkan teman. Namun ia mau menjadi temanku sungguh aku sangat senang waktu itu. namun, tiba-tiba sekeluarga pindah ke Rusia, aku kembali sedih, setelah berkuliah di sana, aku cukup mempunyai banyak teman, karena orang-orang di sana tidak terlalu mementingkan status sosial, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi, lalu saat aku kembali ke korea tiba-tiba aku mendengar bahwa ia meninggal dunia, ternyata ia memiliki penyakit serius yang tidk bisa di sembuhkan." Kata Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau pindah?" Tanya Donghae

"Aku juga tidak tahu, itu urusan ayahku, aku mana boleh mencampurnya" Kata Hyukjae tiba-tiba kembali murung.

"Setidaknya ia tahu kau tidak berniat meninggalkannya bukan?" Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Dia sangat baik ke semua orang, selain aku, ia juga memiliki banyak teman, ia di sukai banyak orang karena kebaikannya"

Suasana kini hening, Donghae tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka bahas, karena tiba-tiba saja gadis di sebelahnya menjadi seperti bukan dirinya, sangat lembut dan tenang, ia pun terdiam, bersandar di bawah pohon, namun tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berdering,

"Yabeseo? We hyung?" Donghae mengangkat telponnya segera, "MWO? Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran dan terkejut.

"Ada petunjuk lain, katanya kita harus ke kamar nomor 287" Tanpa banyak basa-basi mereka kini kembali ke hotel tempat Wookie berada.

:::::::::::::::::

TING.

Pintu lift terbuka menunjukan sekelompok makhlukh adam dan hawa yang di wajahnya tergurat ekspresi kepanikan, mereka kini berlarian menuju kamar yang kini hanya satu satunya di benak mereka yaitu 287,

"Tunggu, mana ibu dan ayah?" tanya Zoumi pada Henry, namun semuanya menggeleng tak tahu.

"Sudahlah, kita tak punya waktu, cepatlah" Yesung yang kadar kepanikkannya memang sangat tinggi ini menginterupsi mereka.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar 287, mereka berlari sebisa mungkin untuk cepat-cepat menuju kamar tersebut. Nmaun Hyukjae berhenti tiba-tiba karena posisinya paling belakang jadi tidak ada yang menyadarinya ia mencabut Sebuah panah dan anak panah dari patung prajurit jaman dahulu yang bertengger di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Donghae hampir berteriak, bagaimana tidak, apa gunanya ia melakukan hal itu di saat seperti ini. Donghae lalu menarik tangan Hyukjae yang masih memgang panah dan busurnya.

Sampailah mereka di kamar tersebut , pintu coklat bertuliskan 287 yang menjadi tujuan mereka sejak tadi, tanpa banyak basa basi, mereka langsung menyerbu masuk karena pintu memang tidak di kunci.

Beberapa pasang mata kini sepertinya lega, mereka mekihat Wookie berdiri membelakangi mereka, ia tidak dalam keadaan di sekap, rambut oanjangnya terurai berkilauan karena hamparan matahari senja, ia berdiri di depan jendela kaca, dan membelakangi rombongan yang ada di sana.

"Wookie-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zhoumi

""Jangan mendekat" katanya dingin.

"Tapi wok..."

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat!" Wookie berbalik, ia memegang senjata dan mengacungkannnya ke arah tepat di wajah Yesung. Yesung kaget bukan kepalang, tidak hanya Yesung, semuanya bahkan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena terkejut. Posisi mereka kini sangat menegangkan, Wookie memegang senjata dan mengacungkannya ke arah Yesung membuat semua terkejut bukan kepalang, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, tidak ada yang mengerti. "Mhiane, unni deul, oppa deul, chinggu deul"

DOOOOOOORRRRR! PRAAAANNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Suara tembakan dan pecahan kaca membahana di kamar 278 yang tentu saja tidak di dengar kamar sebelah karena kedap suara.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!"

TBC

Annyoung, sorry kalo banyak typo...

*Kaaabuuuur sebelum di hajar massa

#I'll be BACK Soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mhiane, unni deul, oppa deul, chinggu deul" Wookiemembalikan senjatanya, kini pistol ito ke arah kepalanya sendiri, dengan tangan yang gemetar, pelatuk itu...

DOOOOOOORRRRR! PRAAAANNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Suara tembakan dan pecahan kaca membahana di kamar 278 yang tentu saja tidak di dengar kamar sebelah karena kedap suara.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!"

::::::::::::::::::::

**5 Years Letter**

Bunga lili itu terlihat murni, putih seperti kapas, ringan seperti angin, andai saja bunga lili itu tak terbaring di atas sebuah gundukan tanah yang kita sebut kuburan, maka bunga lili itu pasti terlihat indah bersanding dengan bunga-bunga liannya. Seorang pria yang wajahnya sendu termangu di hadapan gundukan tanah yang baru saja ia letakan lili di atasnya, ia rutin ke sana, mungkin sekali setahun, entahlah, tidak ada jadwal khusus, tetapi jika sempat ia akan ke sana, ini kewajiban mengingat siapa yang terbaring di sana.

"Wookie-ah apa kau sudah selesai?" Yesung menoleh ke belakang.

"Ne, Yongwonie oppa" Kata Wookie dengan senyum sumeringahnya. "Aku baru dari makam kakek nenek, aniyonghaseo? Bagaiman kabar mu, hari ini aku gembira, nan bogoshippoyo, chongmal bogoshipoyo" Kata Wookie pada gundukan tanah di hadapannya.

::::::::::::::::::::::

**Flashback**

Seseorang kini sedang berada di gedung seberang hotel, di sana terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana seorang gadis mungil tengah mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah dirinya sendiri, ia tersenyum, tersenyum bagaikan seekor rubah yang telah mendapatkan mangsanya, bahagia? Tidak, ia hanya senang melihat apa yang ia lihat.

"Gadis pintar, ternyata itu pilihanmu, karena buta kautidak tau siapa yang ada di hadapan mu eh? Ckckckc, tapi biarlah, sesuai janji, jika tidak ada salah satu yang mati, maka kedua orang tua ini akan aku bunuh, dan membuatmu setidaknya menyentuh dan mencium darah amis mereka, bukan begitu mm?" sang pria mengerikan ini, berbalik sembilan puluh derajat ke arah kanan sambil mengarahkan senjatanya yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya, terlihat sepasang suami istri sedang terikat, dan sang wanita paruh baya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Ya, air mata itu mengalir, menuruni bibir yang di lapisi lakban hitam, sehitam perasaan pria tak punya hati di hadapannya. "Dasar bodoh, apa kalian akan percaya bahwa aku akan menyerahkan anak kalian dengan harta? Ini bukan tentang uang, aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kehidupan kalian di renggut dengan tragis, menculik gadis buta adalah suatu keuntungan, tidak sia-sia aku membuatnya buta" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

PRANG!DOOR! Sebuah anak panah melewati kaca yang pecah. Ya, panah, gadis cantik blondee yang tengah ngosngosan sudah mengarahkan anak panahnya pada sebuah senjata yang terpasang di tangan gadis buta yang hampir menarik pelatuknya, dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas anak panah itu, dan membuat peluru serta pistolnya mengarah ke jendela karena hantaman yang kuat dari anak panah, lengan Wookie terluka, ia melepaskan pistolnya, ia... Wookie juga tumbang ia pingsan, kejadian seketika dalam otaknya sangat tak bisa ia cerna, ia pingsan.

ANDWEEEEE! Sungmin histeris, ia mendtangi Wookie dan segera melihat lengannya yang terluka, tidak apa-apa, shukurlah.

Mata melotot itu juga sedang di perlihatkan oleh dalang semua kejadian ini, apa yang ia lihat juga tidak masuk dalam rencananya sama sekali, tatapannya mengarah pada seorang gadis blondee yang sedang dipeluk oleh pemuda yang ia tidak kenal, dan tidak mau tahu dia siapa "Gadis sialan!" umpatnya, matanya tertuju pada kaca jendela yang pecah, "Baiklah, kalian yang akan..." tangannya kini mengarah pada orang tua Wookie namun belum sempat ia bergerak bahkan belum selesai ia berkata, sebuah benda aneh telah menyentuh permukaan kulit kepalanya.

"Jangan bergerak, secentipun, nyawamu akan hilang" Pria itu membeku, polisi yang ber tagname 'Kim Jongwon' itu menendang dengan segera pistol yang ada di tangannya, dan dengan segera ia memborgol tangannya untuk mengunci pergerakannya. Pria itu berlutut dengan pandangan mata kosong, anak buah Kangin, begitu panggilan akrabnya maju membebaskan umma, appa Wookie, Hangkyung, Heecul.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

HOSPITAL

Beberapa pasang mata kini tengah menanti sepasang mata terbuka, bagaikan seorang putri salju dengan penantian beberapa kurcaci yang menunggunya untuk sadar. Tentu, bagaiman mungkin hamba Tuhan adam dan hawa di sana di sandingkan dengan kurcaci? 'Kiasan ini menyebalkan', aku tahu yang kalian pikirkan, ehehehe.

Mata indah itu terbuka, menampilkan iris coklat gelap hampir hitam milik gadis mungil berambut panjang, "Di mana ini? Umma?" Ia berusah meraih, menggerakan tangannya yang terluka diudara kosong, "Ah, lenganku, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sakit? Umma?" tangan yang kurus itu seketika di tangkap oleh seseorang yang di panggilnya, ummanya.

"Ne, sayang, aku di sini," sang umma yang penuh dengan kelembutan itu membelai halus "Semua baik-baik saja sekarang".

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kata Hangkyung saat semua kecuai Yesung dan Heecul umma beserta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menemani wookie di dalam rangannya, sambil berjalan seirama, Hangkyung menanti setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Kibum,

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia akan mendapatkan perawatan khusus dan akan menginap di sini selama beberapa hari, untungnya dia gadis yang kuat, jadi shock yang ia alami tidak terlalu parah, jika sudah mendapat perwatan intensive, Wookie akan baik-baik saja" Kata Dr. Kim Kibum,

"Dia persis seperti ibunya" Kata Hangkyung tersenyum lega.

"Mmm, untunglah," Kibum mengiyakan, sahabat sekaligus dokter mata pribadi Wookie ini juga mengakui sifat tegar yang ia peroleh dari gen ibunya itu. Kim Kibum yang kepintarannya tak di ragukan, terkadang jika kekurangan dokter, maka Kibum bisa menangani pasien yang membutuhkan untuk kasus Wookie, ia juga meminta untuk merawatnya, tetapi untuk urusan sikologis, Kibum menyerahkannya pada yang ahli. Kibum merawat kesehatan tubuh Wookie.

"Baiklah, Kibumie, gomawoyo, aku masuk dulu" Hangkyung membungkukan badannya kepada dokter sekaligus sahabat Wookie itu.

"Ne, suruh Wookie banyak beristirahat" Membalas hormat Hangkyung ahjussi, sambil tersenyum hangat. Tipical Kibum.

Hangkyung kini menghilang dari pandangan Kibum setelah menutup pintu yang menjadi pemisah antara koridor dan ruangan, sepatu highhills Kibum menghentak lantai tehel yang tiap hari di sapu bersih itu, dengan penuh wibawa namun tetap memperlihatkan senyum calm, ia berjalan bak model, langkahnya berhenti seketika ketika melihat seorang remaja sedang duduk termangu sendiri di kursi yang tersedia di depan ruangannya, menatap lantai dengan penuh ratapan kesedihan.

"Weyo? Kenapa kau duduk di sini sendirian?" Kibum duduk di sampingnya sambil memgang punggungya, entah refleks apa, tetapi remaja itu menghindar dari sentuhannnya, sambil terus menatap lantai.

"Kau dari mana? Kamarku sepi, bungaku layu, apa kau telah lupa padaku?" Katanya dingin.

"Tidak ada yang melupakan mu, aku terlibat kasus, jadi harus cuti sebentar, kau pasti belum tidur siang, sudah berapa kali noona ingatkan padamu untuk banyak beristirahat, malam ini aku akan menemanimu, ne?" Ia diam, namun seperti mengenal kebiasaannya, ia membukakannya pintu, remaja itu masuk, dan segera ke ranjangnya, tertidur membelakangi Kibum. Kibum menutupi tubuh kurus itu dengan selimut, dengan senyum hangatnya ia membuka bunga layu dan membuang air yang berada dalam vas di samping tempat tidurnya. Saat akan melangkah keluar, saat Kibum menyentuh kenop pintu..

"Noona?" Panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" Kaget, Kibum langsung menoleh padanya.

"Gadis di sebelah, sahabat noona bukan?"

"Ne, weyo?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Aniyo." Sang remaja yang beranjak menjadi pemuda itu pun kembali berbalik membelakangi Kibum yang berwajah bingung, tetapi Kibum harus merefleksikan tubuhnya juga, setelah apa yang terjadi, dokter ini juga tak ingin jatuh sakit. Saat menutup pintu, dan ingin melanjutkan langkahnya saat Kibum menegakkan kepalanya..

"Kibum-shi, anniyonghaseo?" Sapa seorang pemuda tampan berlesung pipi. Kibum hanya tersenyum ringan sambil tersepi.

"Aniyonghaseo Choi-shi" Kata Kibum sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Aku tau ini tempat kerjamu, tapi setidaknya panggil aku 'Siwon-shi' apa sangat berat bagimu?" Kata Siwon sedikit mengeritkan alis. Kibum hanya tersenyum meresponya. "Sudahlah, mari berjalan-jalan sebentar" Tanpa permisi, tuan muda Choi menarik tangan Dr. Kim Kibum membuat para resepsionis dan beberapa suster di sana melongo.

::::::::::::::::::

"Bagaikan tawaranku waktu itu?" Kata pemuda imut nan unyu ini pada wanita di sampingnya, di sekitar rumah sakit.

"Penawaran yan mana?" Sang gadis pura-pura inocent.

"Masa kau lupa? Yang itu?" Katanya menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Mmm, yang mana? Bisa kau ulang?" Kata sang gadis tersenyum jahil.

"Aisshh, Jinca.." Katanya melihat ke arah lain.

"Shindong oppa?" Panggilnya masih dengan wajah inocent.

"Nde?" Shindong menoleh padanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Mari kita makan daging?"

"Eh?" Nari kini melangkah lebih dulu.

"Ya! Palli!" Katanya teriak ke belakang menyuruh Shindong sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah depan belakang.

"Aisshh, cinja, aku ada jadwal setelah ini, jadi makan yang cepat ya?"

"Aigosimida" Kata Nari ceria.

:::::::::::::::::::

"Dari mana kau belajar itu?"

"Itu apa?"

"Memanah. Apa lagi?" Tanya Donghae menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Oh, percuma kau mengataiku anak pejabat tinggi jika tidak belajar berbagai macam hal, lagi pula aku juga belajar menembak, aku tau senjata apa yang Wookie gunakan, kecepatan pelurunya aku tahu betul, dan... tepat sasaran bukan?" Katanya bangga,

"Tak ku sangka kau melakukan hal bodoh berguna juga" Kata Donghae sambil berjalan santai berdampingan dengan Hyukjae,

"Kata pelatih tembakku, menyiapkan senjata cadangan itu penting di saat tegang. Oh iya, waktu itu.. kenapa kau memelukku?" Tanya Lee Hyukjae penasaran.

"I... i.. itu, karna ku lihat kau begitu gemetaran, jadi aku...aku.. Ya! Jika berjalan liat baik-baik apa yang di hadapanmu" Katan Donghae yang memarahi Hyukjae yang menyetir tidak konsentrasi. Hyukjae langsung memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Sementara Donghae kini berpaling ke jendela dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

:::::::::::::::::

"Bagaimana caranya kau tahu aku ada di hotel tersebut? Aku berhenti menelponmu saat sang penculik mengetahui pergerakanku?" Tanya eeteuk penasaran.

"Selama beberapa tahun ini aku di tugaskan menjaga Kim Ryeowook secara diam-diam agar ia tidak terganggu, kata ibunya nyawa gadis itu selalu dalam bahaya, ia selalu khawatir padanya" Kim Jongwon a.k.a Kangin menjelaskan.

"Oh, jadi begitu?"

"Lagi pula, aku selalu tahu di mana dirimu, instingku ini selalu kuat pada orang yang aku cintai" Pernyataan Kangin mendapat tamparan halus dari Eeteuk yang menahan senyumnya. "We?"

:::::::::::::::

"Minnie noona?" Panggil Kyu mesra.

"Ne, weyo Kyu?"

"Ayo kita menikah"

*Cengo

:::::::::::::::::

"Apa motiv mu?" kata seorang petugas kepolisian pada seorang yang duduk diam di depannya.

"Motiv katamu?" Jawabnya dingin. "Apa kau memiliki seorang anak eh?"

Aku adalah Lee Byung Shin, siapa yang tidak mengenalku, setidaknya dulu aku adalah seorang pengusaha sukses, aku memiliki banyak perusahan, hidupku bahagia bersama istriku yang sangat cantik dan putriku yang tidak kalah cantiknya, waktu kecil anakku adalah gadis yang sangat imut dan pandai. Namun semua menjadi petaka, perusahaanku bangkrut seketika, keluarga itu.. keluarga itu.. membuat semua berantakan. Perusahaanku dan perusaahaannya bekerja sama, perusahanku menopang hidup di perusahaannya, namun saat itu, perusahaanku mengalami sedikit penurunan konsumen, dengan seketika perusaahan itu memutuskan kontraknya. Badaikan badai, kami semua jatuh bangkrut, aku teraksa memPHK semua kariawanku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku menjadi penjudi, karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menghasilkan uang, aku berbohong pada keluargaku, aku mengaku mendapat pekerjaan yang layak, dengan sedikit uang simpanan, aku menggantungkan uangku pada permainan judi. Semua habis oleh judi.

Masih ku ingat bagaimana wajah cantik istriku Lee Sanghyun memaikan dasi untukku, aku beruntung memiliki istri sabar sepertinya, ia menggantngkan harapannya pada sebuah dasi, sebelum aku pergi, aku menatap putriku yang kini berusia enam tahun Lee Dyareum, ia terpaksa tidak bersekolah.

Aku setiap siang membawa map dan tas isi bekal dari istriku, masih ku ingat bagaimana aku menggunakan dasi yang di pakaikan istriku untuk melap peluhku hanya demi sebuah pekerjaan. Lalu tiba-tiba semua menjadi petaka saat aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri istriku melihatku sedang duduk seperti gelandangan di jalan. Ia.. Pingsan di hadapanku. Seperti yang ku bilang istriku adalah seorang malaikat, bukannya marah ia malah bilang padaku, '**Jika inign duduk untuk beritirahat, carilah tempat yang teduh'** katanya dengan senyum hangatnya seperti biasa, saat aku bertanya apa kau marah padaku, dia menjwab **'berbohong di saat seperti ini memang tidak baik, tapi... kau berbohong demi membuatku senang, gomawo yo, lain kali jika memang pahit, jujurlah padaku, ne?**' seketika aku ingin menangis, namun jika menangis di hadapannya aku merasa aku adalah pihak yang lemah, aku harus kuat demi istri dan putriku.

Lalu aku merasakan bencana lain menimpa keluargaku, istriku memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung yang tidak bisa di sembuhkan, tanpa wajah bersalah, dia... mengemas barangnya, **'kita akan pulang, kami harus hidup di rumah kita sendiri, bukan di rumah sakit yang hanya memiliki satu ranjang Song, jadi kesulitan tidur, '**pada kenyataannya aku tahu ia tidak ingin membebaniku, tiga bulan kemudian, istriku meninggal.

Saat itu, aku melihat Song, begitu nama yang biasa aku kami panggil pada putri kami, meraung raung di atas gundukan tanah, aku mencoba menghentikannya, tetapi yang terjadi, kami menangis bersama. Aku dengan bodohnya membiarkan istriku meninggalkan kami secepat itu saat usia Song baru 10 tahun.

Aku dan Song yang sangat ku sayangi tinggal di sebuah kontrakkan kecil, samapai umur dua belas, Song selalu bermain dengan anak-anak sekitar rumah yang semuanya laki-laki, apa boleh buat, aku terlalu miskin membelikannya bahkan sebuah dress pink cantik. Namun Song, sama seperti ibunya, ia adalah gadis yang baik.

Song yang sadar telah membeeniku pernah suatu saat berkata, **'Ayah, aku di tawari pekerjaan di sebuah kapal perairan, aku akan bekerja sebagai pengatur bahan bakarnya ayah, aku akan berangkat besok, ayah tolong izinkan aku,' **demi Song, aku berkata 'iya' karena aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa menghidupi diriku. Aku menyuruhnya tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh, ia berkata, **'aku adalah gadis yang kuat ayah, seberapa lemah diriku aku tidak akan menggunakan tubuhku untuk aku jual, teman-temanku di sini berkata, jika aku melakukan itu, aku tidak di anggap teman mereka, selain ayah, aku hanya mempunyai mereka, jadi aku tidak akan membuat aku kecewa, nanti jika ayah, dan uangku cukup, kita akan bangun istana bersama lagi untuk ibu, ne?'**

Dia baru-baru ini mengirimkan sebuah foto dan surat, di fotonya ia terlihat ceria, dengan sedikit bekas arang di pipinya, namun meski begitu anakku masih terlihat cantik, ia menulis, **'Ayah, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rindu, di sini banyak yang menjaga ku, jadi jangan khwatir '.**

Anakku, Song, anakku yang cantik, ayah juga merindukanmu.

:::::::::::::::::::

**Kim Ryeowook **

**Aniyonghaseo, aku tidak tahu dari mana aku memulanya. Baiklah, di mulai dari kisah hidupku saja ne, aku adalah anak ke dua dari tiga bersaudara, aku memiliki ibu dan ayah, satu kakak permpuan dan satu adik laki-laki, aku memiliki masa kecil yang bahagia, karena aku belum remaja. Ya, aku masihlah seorang bocah ingusan yang polos. **

**Lalu semua beranjak menua, aku, ibuku, ayahku, adikku, kakakku, aku adalah anak lelaki yang baik, periang dan memiliki banyak teman, semuanya berubah saat aku menyadari sesuatu. **

**Kakaku adalah seorang wanita remaja yang cantik, pintar, dan semua orang suka padanya, adikku juga seperti itu. Ibukku, ayahku, menyukai mereka, saat kakaku bersekolah tinggi, dan adikku melanjutkan sekolahnya, karena biaya yang mahal aku tidak bersekolah, ibuku bilang, 'Kau tidak bersekolah, jika kedua saudaramu sukses, kau juga akan mendapatkan hasilnya,' aku mengalah demi itu semua. Karena aku akan di kucilkan di keluarga jika tidak melakukannya. Aku setiap harinya melakukan pekerjaan pria maupun pekerjaan wanita. Suatu hari, aku mersakan tubuhku sangat nyeri, tulang-tulangku seakan akan patah, saat aku melaporkannya pada ibu, ia tidak pernah menggubris, namun suatu hari saat noonaku pulang ke rumah, ia sakit flu, ibuku sangat megkhawatirkannya, begitu pula saat adikku mengalami demam aku merasakan perbedaan. **

**Suatu malam, aku mendengar bisik-bisik antara ibu dan noonaku, aku jadi berfikir, untuk apa berbisik jika di dalam rumah hanya ada tiga orang? Pada malam yang sama aku menggigil di susul dengan demam tinggi, saat terbangun, aku masih menderita demam, saat ibu menyuruhku, aku menolak, badanku terlalu sakit, lagi pula pekerjaan itu bisa di kerjakan nanti, aku masih terus berbaring menahan sakit, lalu tiba-tiba ibukku membentakku, 'kau jangan pernah bangun dari tempat tidurmu, selamanya' saat itu air mataku langsung tumpah, aku segera menghapusnya dan melakukan apa yang di suruhkan sambil menahan air mata, biar bagaimanapun aku ini seorang pria. Dari itu, aku di kucilkan dari keluargaku, semua mengatakan aku anak pemalas. **

**Suatu hari aku ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan dapur, tetapi tubuhku, rasanya tulang-tulangku seakan sangat sakit, nyeri, aku juga mengalami sakit kepala, pandanganku gelap, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa. Aku terbangun di ruangan aneh yang pasti bukan kamarku, dan semenit kemudian, aku sadar ini adalah rumah sakit. **

**Wajah pertama yang aku lihat adalah Kibum noona, ia terlelap di sampingku, ia tersadar saat aku tersadar, singkatnya, aku tak pernah di cari padahal katanya aku terbaring dua hari tak sadarkan diri. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, saat di tanya mengenai siapa diriku, aku memutuskan sejak sekarang aku tidak memiliki keluarga, namun aku tetap menyebut namaku. Dengan kebaikan noona, ia mau merwatku. Kondisiku terus menurun sepanjang waktu, saat mendengar apa penyakitku, aku tak tahu harus senang ataukah bersedih, aku sedih karena beitu cepat aku merasakan dunia, aku senang akhirnya aku tidak akan merasa kesakitan tiap mengingat siapa aku, apa saja yang aku alami, karena aku hanyalah seorang penyendiri yang dingin, karakterku itu ada karena masa laluku, noona menyebutkan aku menderita kanker tulang premium. Ada alasan aku terus demam, ada alasan aku terus menggigil, ada alasan aku terus merasa sakit di sekujur tulangku, entah apa salahku, ah, sudahlah setidaknya ini akan cepat hilang jika aku mati.**

**Aku hanyala remaja delapan belas tahun yang hidup dalam dunia yang gelap, setiap hari aku melihat noona, setiap hari ia memberiku kelembutannya, aku... aku... dengan malu mengakui aku menyukainya, bukan sebagai seorang noona, melainkan sebagai layaknya lelaki menyukai wanita. Tentu saja aku tak memberitahunya aku hanya memperbesar luka, lagi pula aku barus saja tahu ia di dekati oleh seorang pria berlesung pipi, aku melihatnya dari belakang pintu kamarku pada saat ia memanggil noona setelah noona mengantarku, saat pertama aku melihatnya lagi, setelah sekitar dua hari ia membiarkan bunga di kamarku layu. **

**Apa yang aku minta padamu hanya satu, aku memberimu mata ini agar kau, aku, dapat melihat, merasakan apa itu dunia sesungguhnya, terlalu banyak kepura-puraan, terlalu banyak sandiwara, tapi saat melihat Kibum noona, aku melihat cahaya, aku melihat kehidupan, tetapi rupanya Tuhan tidak ingin aku menanggung sakit yang lama, ia mengambilku. **

**Dengan mata ini pula aku ingin setidaknya merasakan kebahagian, Ryeowook noona adalah seorang wanita dengan penuh cinta, banyak yang menyukai dan melindungi noona, aku mohon pada noona demi diriku, jangan sering menangis, karena mata ini selama hidup hanya di pergunakan melihat hal buruk dan mengeluarkan air mata, tapi juga dengan mata ini aku melihat Kibum noona, melalui mataku aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, terlindungi, dan dicintai. **

**Setidaknya ada bagian diriku bersama noona, aku jadi bisa merasa bahagia walaupun aku hanya memberikan mata ini, aku mohon jangan banyak merasakan sakit, karena aku ingin Ryewook noona dan semuanya bahagia, agar aku juga bisa bahagia, karena tak merasakan penyesalan membuat noona dapat melihat dunia. **

** Kwon Jae Hwa. **

**End of Flashback **

"Kau menangis lagi, kau sudah berjanji bukan?" Kata Yesung membelai punggung Kim Ryewook.

"Ne, mhianeyo Jae hwa, aku menangis, aku selalu menangis ketika menangis mengingat suratmu, yang masih ku simpan sampai sekarang, belakangan ini aku mengalami sakit, baik hati maupun raga, tapi tenang saja, jika mengingat dirimu, aku jadi ingin menyelesaikan sakit ku agar selesai dengan bahagia, salahkan hyungmu yang ada di sebelahku ini" kata Kim Ryeowook sambil menoleh ke samping dengan muka cemberut.

"Ya! We jika kita bertengkar aku yang selalu minta maaf bukan?"

"Ne, ne, gomawo." Mata Ryeowook kembali ke nissan yang bertuliskan nama Jae Hwa "Nah Jae Hwa, kami akan ke rumah noona Kibum, anaknya akan ulang tahun, Siwon oppa merawatnya dengan baik" katanya pada gundukan tanah yang terbaring seorang pemuda tampan di dalanya.

"Kau siap ke rumah bibi Kibum sayang?" tanyanya pada seorang anak lelaki yang kini di gendong ayahnya,

"Ne, umma"

"Baiklah ayo kita ke mobil, bibi pasti sudah menunggu".

Kim Yongwon a.k.a Yesung bersolo karir sejak empat tahun yang lalu, belakangan diisukan akan berhenti setelah menikah dua tahun lalu, ia juga kabarnya akan meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai pengelola sebuah perusaahaan.

Choi Siwon, tidak lagi lajang setelah menikah dengan Kim Kibum dua tahun yang lalu, empat tahun yang lalu memutuskan keluar dari ELF karena beberapa perusahaan yang ia harus urusi, keluarnya ia dari ELF membuat semuanya bubar.

Eeteuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan mengurusi putranya yang berusia tiga tahun, putrinya yang berusia setahun dan suaminya yang seorang polisi. Menikah empat tahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan setelah ELF bubar.

Lee Donghae, setelah menikah meneruskan salah satu perusahaan istrinya Lee Hyukjae. Lee Hyuk Jae belajar di sekolah hukum. Memiliki seorang putri berusia delapan bulan.

Shin Dong Hae beberapa tabungannya saat menjadi penyanyi ia gunakan untuk berinvestasi di perusahaan yang membuatnya menjadi sukses, ia juga di percaya mengurusi salah satu perusahaan yang ia bertempatkan investasi, salah satu perusahan keluarga Choi. Memiliki putra berumur lima bulan.

Kyuhyun tidak menikah-menikah. Ehehehehe, becanda author. Ia akhirnya menikah dengan Lee Sungmin setahun yang lalu, sempat marah karena ia paling terakhir menikah karena Sungmin yang menolak ramalannya. Alasan Sungmin 'menunggu Kyuhyun untuk lebih dewasa' alasan yang masuk akal ku pikir. Sedang mengandung.

Kim Zhoumi menikahi Kim Henry dan hidup bahagia, well meskipun tidak selalu bahagia. Dalam hidup ini jika tidak pernah jatuh maka tidak akan pernah bangkit. Sejauh ini Kim Zhoumi dan para pasangan yang lain mengatasi masalah dengan sangat baik.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Ting Tong!seseorang memencet bel rumah, Nampak di belakang pintu beberapa pasangan dengan beberapa anak-anak yang berisik. Rupanya beberapa keluarga di sana tidak sabar untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun anak teman mereka.

"Cepatlah buka, di sini dingin" dan semua mengangguk.

END.

**Someone POV**

**Wajah kusam ini sudah lelah, wajah ini harus tersenyum. **

**Saat ku keluar di sana ada sebuah harapan. Ada sebuah asa. Aku menyebutnya kebahagian. **

**Keringat ini mewarnai wajah usang ini menjadi semakin jelek saja. **

**Setidaknya angin barat, selatan, timur, utara, membersihkannya, menyingkapnya dengan nyanyian harapan. Dan bibir merah ini kembali tersenyum. **

**Aku tahu, darahku kini hitam sehitam karbon tempatku selalu berada, tapi aku tdak mau tahu. Dengan ini jika aku kembali maka tidak ada lagi kegelapan. **

**Aku akan berusaha agar darah ini kemali memerah semerah bibir ini jika tersenyum. **

**Setidaknya aku memiliki gumpalan awan. Aku memiliki selimut hangat, mereka selalu melindungiku, bahkan tertawa bersamaku, jika ada dentuman petir, maka kami mengusirnya bersama-sama. **

**Jika tamanku ku sudah berdiri kokoh. Aku akan..**

**Aku akan bahagia... **

**Aku merasakan tamparan, aku merasakan airmata. Ini tidak apa-apa, **

**Aku... Aku... Senang. **

ENDDDDD..  
><span> 

Anyonghaseo yorebun. Curhat time. Maaf ya semua aku ini baru saja lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas, jadi Fic ini terbengkalai karena banyak persiapan yang harus di lakukan, saat sebelum ujian, dan sesudah pelulusan.

Author gaje ini ingin bermain tebak-tebakan. POV Siapakah dalam puisi di atas? Jawab yah, kalo nggak di jawab nggak papa kok.

Penyakit saya dalam word adalah typo dan apa yang bisa di lakukan dengan manusia biasa lainnya, jadi saya mohon maaf jika last chapter ini mengecewakan Reader-nim sekalian.

Sekian Yorebun.

Jawabannya akan saya sebutkan di akun twitter resmi saya, eheheheheh DeshyArsad, jika terkumpul beberapa Review. jika bisa kaliaan menjawab di sana (Twitter), jika tidak di ripiew juga gak apa-apa jika keduanya juga lebih bagus eheheheh, jangan lupa follow yah? No mention, I'll still folbek, ehehehehe. Jika menang, akan saya buatkan ff one shoot dengan bias kalian. Jika kalian merepiu atau memention, sebutkan nama POV di atas dan nama kalian tak lupa bias dan jangan lupa e-mail, atau akun facebook dan twitter untuk memeberitahu siapa POV dalam puisi tersebut,jika tidak ada akun atau e-mail saya akan berusaha untuk memberikan hadiahnya. Pemenang nya adalah dua penjawab pertama yang benar. Jika kalian tidak berminat tidak apa-apa.

Anyoung. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamair**

**Semua Peran di Sini Milik Mereka Sendiri dan Tuhan YME**

**Love Story : Khamora SsiZhi **

**Warning : Genderswitch (Park Jung So, Kim Heecul, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Henry), Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, OC**

**Main Pairing : YeWook, slight KangTeuk HanCul, KyuMin, EunHae, SiBum, & ZhouRy**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Frienship, Little Humor, Little Angst, And Crime. **

**Happy Reading 8(^_^)8**

::::::::::::::  
>"Mhiane, unni deul, oppa deul, chinggu deul" Wookiemembalikan senjatanya, kini pistol ito ke arah kepalanya sendiri, dengan tangan yang gemetar, pelatuk itu...<p>

DOOOOOOORRRRR! PRAAAANNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Suara tembakan dan pecahan kaca membahana di kamar 278 yang tentu saja tidak di dengar kamar sebelah karena kedap suara.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!"

::::::::::::::::::::

**5 Years Letter**

Bunga lili itu terlihat murni, putih seperti kapas, ringan seperti angin, andai saja bunga lili itu tak terbaring di atas sebuah gundukan tanah yang kita sebut kuburan, maka bunga lili itu pasti terlihat indah bersanding dengan bunga-bunga liannya. Seorang pria yang wajahnya sendu termangu di hadapan gundukan tanah yang baru saja ia letakan lili di atasnya, ia rutin ke sana, mungkin sekali setahun, entahlah, tidak ada jadwal khusus, tetapi jika sempat ia akan ke sana, ini kewajiban mengingat siapa yang terbaring di sana.

"Wookie-ah apa kau sudah selesai?" Yesung menoleh ke belakang.

"Ne, Jongwonie oppa" Kata Wookie dengan senyum sumeringahnya. "Aku baru dari makam kakek nenek, aniyonghaseo? Bagaiman kabar mu, hari ini aku gembira, nan bogoshippoyo, chongmal bogoshipoyo" Kata Wookie pada gundukan tanah di hadapannya.

::::::::::::::::::::::

**Flashback**

Seseorang kini sedang berada di gedung seberang hotel, di sana terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana seorang gadis mungil tengah mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah dirinya sendiri, ia tersenyum, tersenyum bagaikan seekor rubah yang telah mendapatkan mangsanya, bahagia? Tidak, ia hanya senang melihat apa yang ia lihat.

"Gadis pintar, ternyata itu pilihanmu, karena buta kautidak tau siapa yang ada di hadapan mu eh? Ckckckc, tapi biarlah, sesuai janji, jika tidak ada salah satu yang mati, maka kedua orang tua ini akan aku bunuh, dan membuatmu setidaknya menyentuh dan mencium darah amis mereka, bukan begitu mm?" sang pria mengerikan ini, berbalik sembilan puluh derajat ke arah kanan sambil mengarahkan senjatanya yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya, terlihat sepasang suami istri sedang terikat, dan sang wanita paruh baya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Ya, air mata itu mengalir, menuruni bibir yang di lapisi lakban hitam, sehitam perasaan pria tak punya hati di hadapannya. "Dasar bodoh, apa kalian akan percaya bahwa aku akan menyerahkan anak kalian dengan harta? Ini bukan tentang uang, aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kehidupan kalian di renggut dengan tragis, menculik gadis buta adalah suatu keuntungan, tidak sia-sia aku membuatnya buta" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

PRANG!DOOR! Sebuah anak panah melewati kaca yang pecah. Ya, panah, gadis cantik blondee yang tengah ngosngosan sudah mengarahkan anak panahnya pada sebuah senjata yang terpasang di tangan gadis buta yang hampir menarik pelatuknya, dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas anak panah itu, dan membuat peluru serta pistolnya mengarah ke jendela karena hantaman yang kuat dari anak panah, lengan Wookie terluka, ia melepaskan pistolnya, ia... Wookie juga tumbang ia pingsan, kejadian seketika dalam otaknya sangat tak bisa ia cerna, ia pingsan.

ANDWEEEEE! Sungmin histeris, ia mendtangi Wookie dan segera melihat lengannya yang terluka, tidak apa-apa, shukurlah.

Mata melotot itu juga sedang di perlihatkan oleh dalang semua kejadian ini, apa yang ia lihat juga tidak masuk dalam rencananya sama sekali, tatapannya mengarah pada seorang gadis blondee yang sedang dipeluk oleh pemuda yang ia tidak kenal, dan tidak mau tahu dia siapa "Gadis sialan!" umpatnya, matanya tertuju pada kaca jendela yang pecah, "Baiklah, kalian yang akan..." tangannya kini mengarah pada orang tua Wookie namun belum sempat ia bergerak bahkan belum selesai ia berkata, sebuah benda aneh telah menyentuh permukaan kulit kepalanya.

"Jangan bergerak, secentipun, nyawamu akan hilang" Pria itu membeku, polisi yang ber tagname 'Kim Yongwon' itu menendang dengan segera pistol yang ada di tangannya, dan dengan segera ia memborgol tangannya untuk mengunci pergerakannya. Pria itu berlutut dengan pandangan mata kosong, anak buah Kangin, begitu panggilan akrabnya maju membebaskan umma, appa Wookie, Hangkyung, Heecul.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

HOSPITAL

Beberapa pasang mata kini tengah menanti sepasang mata terbuka, bagaikan seorang putri salju dengan penantian beberapa kurcaci yang menunggunya untuk sadar. Tentu, bagaiman mungkin hamba Tuhan adam dan hawa di sana di sandingkan dengan kurcaci? 'Kiasan ini menyebalkan', aku tahu yang kalian pikirkan, ehehehe.

Mata indah itu terbuka, menampilkan iris coklat gelap hampir hitam milik gadis mungil berambut panjang, "Di mana ini? Umma?" Ia berusah meraih, menggerakan tangannya yang terluka diudara kosong, "Ah, lenganku, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sakit? Umma?" tangan yang kurus itu seketika di tangkap oleh seseorang yang di panggilnya, ummanya.

"Ne, sayang, aku di sini," sang umma yang penuh dengan kelembutan itu membelai halus "Semua baik-baik saja sekarang".

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kata Hangkyung saat semua kecuai Yesung dan Heecul umma beserta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menemani wookie di dalam rangannya, sambil berjalan seirama, Hangkyung menanti setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Kibum,

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia akan mendapatkan perawatan khusus dan akan menginap di sini selama beberapa hari, untungnya dia gadis yang kuat, jadi shock yang ia alami tidak terlalu parah, jika sudah mendapat perwatan intensive, Wookie akan baik-baik saja" Kata Dr. Kim Kibum,

"Dia persis seperti ibunya" Kata Hangkyung tersenyum lega.

"Mmm, untunglah," Kibum mengiyakan, sahabat sekaligus dokter mata pribadi Wookie ini juga mengakui sifat tegar yang ia peroleh dari gen ibunya itu. Kim Kibum yang kepintarannya tak di ragukan, terkadang jika kekurangan dokter, maka Kibum bisa menangani pasien yang membutuhkan untuk kasus Wookie, ia juga meminta untuk merawatnya, tetapi untuk urusan sikologis, Kibum menyerahkannya pada yang ahli. Kibum merawat kesehatan tubuh Wookie.

"Baiklah, Kibumie, gomawoyo, aku masuk dulu" Hangkyung membungkukan badannya kepada dokter sekaligus sahabat Wookie itu.

"Ne, suruh Wookie banyak beristirahat" Membalas hormat Hangkyung ahjussi, sambil tersenyum hangat. Tipical Kibum.

Hangkyung kini menghilang dari pandangan Kibum setelah menutup pintu yang menjadi pemisah antara koridor dan ruangan, sepatu highhills Kibum menghentak lantai tehel yang tiap hari di sapu bersih itu, dengan penuh wibawa namun tetap memperlihatkan senyum calm, ia berjalan bak model, langkahnya berhenti seketika ketika melihat seorang remaja sedang duduk termangu sendiri di kursi yang tersedia di depan ruangannya, menatap lantai dengan penuh ratapan kesedihan.

"Weyo? Kenapa kau duduk di sini sendirian?" Kibum duduk di sampingnya sambil memgang punggungya, entah refleks apa, tetapi remaja itu menghindar dari sentuhannnya, sambil terus menatap lantai.

"Kau dari mana? Kamarku sepi, bungaku layu, apa kau telah lupa padaku?" Katanya dingin.

"Tidak ada yang melupakan mu, aku terlibat kasus, jadi harus cuti sebentar, kau pasti belum tidur siang, sudah berapa kali noona ingatkan padamu untuk banyak beristirahat, malam ini aku akan menemanimu, ne?" Ia diam, namun seperti mengenal kebiasaannya, ia membukakannya pintu, remaja itu masuk, dan segera ke ranjangnya, tertidur membelakangi Kibum. Kibum menutupi tubuh kurus itu dengan selimut, dengan senyum hangatnya ia membuka bunga layu dan membuang air yang berada dalam vas di samping tempat tidurnya. Saat akan melangkah keluar, saat Kibum menyentuh kenop pintu..

"Noona?" Panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" Kaget, Kibum langsung menoleh padanya.

"Gadis di sebelah, sahabat noona bukan?"

"Ne, weyo?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Aniyo." Sang remaja yang beranjak menjadi pemuda itu pun kembali berbalik membelakangi Kibum yang berwajah bingung, tetapi Kibum harus merefleksikan tubuhnya juga, setelah apa yang terjadi, dokter ini juga tak ingin jatuh sakit. Saat menutup pintu, dan ingin melanjutkan langkahnya saat Kibum menegakkan kepalanya..

"Kibum-shi, anniyonghaseo?" Sapa seorang pemuda tampan berlesung pipi. Kibum hanya tersenyum ringan sambil tersepi.

"Aniyonghaseo Choi-shi" Kata Kibum sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Aku tau ini tempat kerjamu, tapi setidaknya panggil aku 'Siwon-shi' apa sangat berat bagimu?" Kata Siwon sedikit mengeritkan alis. Kibum hanya tersenyum meresponya. "Sudahlah, mari berjalan-jalan sebentar" Tanpa permisi, tuan muda Choi menarik tangan Dr. Kim Kibum membuat para resepsionis dan beberapa suster di sana melongo.

::::::::::::::::::

"Bagaikan tawaranku waktu itu?" Kata pemuda imut nan unyu ini pada wanita di sampingnya, di sekitar rumah sakit.

"Penawaran yan mana?" Sang gadis pura-pura inocent.

"Masa kau lupa? Yang itu?" Katanya menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Mmm, yang mana? Bisa kau ulang?" Kata sang gadis tersenyum jahil.

"Aisshh, Jinca.." Katanya melihat ke arah lain.

"Shindong oppa?" Panggilnya masih dengan wajah inocent.

"Nde?" Shindong menoleh padanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Mari kita makan daging?"

"Eh?" Nari kini melangkah lebih dulu.

"Ya! Palli!" Katanya teriak ke belakang menyuruh Shindong sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah depan belakang.

"Aisshh, cinja, aku ada jadwal setelah ini, jadi makan yang cepat ya?"

"Aigosimida" Kata Nari ceria.

:::::::::::::::::::

"Dari mana kau belajar itu?"

"Itu apa?"

"Memanah. Apa lagi?" Tanya Donghae menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Oh, percuma kau mengataiku anak pejabat tinggi jika tidak belajar berbagai macam hal, lagi pula aku juga belajar menembak, aku tau senjata apa yang Wookie gunakan, kecepatan pelurunya aku tahu betul, dan... tepat sasaran bukan?" Katanya bangga,

"Tak ku sangka kau melakukan hal bodoh berguna juga" Kata Donghae sambil berjalan santai berdampingan dengan Hyukjae,

"Kata pelatih tembakku, menyiapkan senjata cadangan itu penting di saat tegang. Oh iya, waktu itu.. kenapa kau memelukku?" Tanya Lee Hyukjae penasaran.

"I... i.. itu, karna ku lihat kau begitu gemetaran, jadi aku...aku.. Ya! Jika berjalan liat baik-baik apa yang di hadapanmu" Katan Donghae yang memarahi Hyukjae yang menyetir tidak konsentrasi. Hyukjae langsung memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Sementara Donghae kini berpaling ke jendela dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

:::::::::::::::::

"Bagaimana caranya kau tahu aku ada di hotel tersebut? Aku berhenti menelponmu saat sang penculik mengetahui pergerakanku?" Tanya eeteuk penasaran.

"Selama beberapa tahun ini aku di tugaskan menjaga Kim Ryeowook secara diam-diam agar ia tidak terganggu, kata ibunya nyawa gadis itu selalu dalam bahaya, ia selalu khawatir padanya" Kim Yongwon a.k.a Kangin menjelaskan.

"Oh, jadi begitu?"

"Lagi pula, aku selalu tahu di mana dirimu, instingku ini selalu kuat pada orang yang aku cintai" Pernyataan Kangin mendapat tamparan halus dari Eeteuk yang menahan senyumnya. "We?"

:::::::::::::::

"Minnie noona?" Panggil Kyu mesra.

"Ne, weyo Kyu?"

"Ayo kita menikah"

*Cengo

:::::::::::::::::

"Apa motiv mu?" kata seorang petugas kepolisian pada seorang yang duduk diam di depannya.

"Motiv katamu?" Jawabnya dingin. "Apa kau memiliki seorang anak eh?"

Aku adalah Lee Byung Shin, siapa yang tidak mengenalku, setidaknya dulu aku adalah seorang pengusaha sukses, aku memiliki banyak perusahan, hidupku bahagia bersama istriku yang sangat cantik dan putriku yang tidak kalah cantiknya, waktu kecil anakku adalah gadis yang sangat imut dan pandai. Namun semua menjadi petaka, perusahaanku bangkrut seketika, keluarga itu.. keluarga itu.. membuat semua berantakan. Perusahaanku dan perusaahaannya bekerja sama, perusahanku menopang hidup di perusahaannya, namun saat itu, perusahaanku mengalami sedikit penurunan konsumen, dengan seketika perusaahan itu memutuskan kontraknya. Badaikan badai, kami semua jatuh bangkrut, aku teraksa memPHK semua kariawanku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku menjadi penjudi, karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menghasilkan uang, aku berbohong pada keluargaku, aku mengaku mendapat pekerjaan yang layak, dengan sedikit uang simpanan, aku menggantungkan uangku pada permainan judi. Semua habis oleh judi.

Masih ku ingat bagaimana wajah cantik istriku Lee Sanghyun memaikan dasi untukku, aku beruntung memiliki istri sabar sepertinya, ia menggantngkan harapannya pada sebuah dasi, sebelum aku pergi, aku menatap putriku yang kini berusia enam tahun Lee Dyareum, ia terpaksa tidak bersekolah.

Aku setiap siang membawa map dan tas isi bekal dari istriku, masih ku ingat bagaimana aku menggunakan dasi yang di pakaikan istriku untuk melap peluhku hanya demi sebuah pekerjaan. Lalu tiba-tiba semua menjadi petaka saat aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri istriku melihatku sedang duduk seperti gelandangan di jalan. Ia.. Pingsan di hadapanku. Seperti yang ku bilang istriku adalah seorang malaikat, bukannya marah ia malah bilang padaku, '**Jika inign duduk untuk beritirahat, carilah tempat yang teduh'** katanya dengan senyum hangatnya seperti biasa, saat aku bertanya apa kau marah padaku, dia menjwab **'berbohong di saat seperti ini memang tidak baik, tapi... kau berbohong demi membuatku senang, gomawo yo, lain kali jika memang pahit, jujurlah padaku, ne?**' seketika aku ingin menangis, namun jika menangis di hadapannya aku merasa aku adalah pihak yang lemah, aku harus kuat demi istri dan putriku.

Lalu aku merasakan bencana lain menimpa keluargaku, istriku memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung yang tidak bisa di sembuhkan, tanpa wajah bersalah, dia... mengemas barangnya, **'kita akan pulang, kami harus hidup di rumah kita sendiri, bukan di rumah sakit yang hanya memiliki satu ranjang Song, jadi kesulitan tidur, '**pada kenyataannya aku tahu ia tidak ingin membebaniku, tiga bulan kemudian, istriku meninggal.

Saat itu, aku melihat Song, begitu nama yang biasa aku kami panggil pada putri kami, meraung raung di atas gundukan tanah, aku mencoba menghentikannya, tetapi yang terjadi, kami menangis bersama. Aku dengan bodohnya membiarkan istriku meninggalkan kami secepat itu saat usia Song baru 10 tahun.

Aku dan Song yang sangat ku sayangi tinggal di sebuah kontrakkan kecil, samapai umur dua belas, Song selalu bermain dengan anak-anak sekitar rumah yang semuanya laki-laki, apa boleh buat, aku terlalu miskin membelikannya bahkan sebuah dress pink cantik. Namun Song, sama seperti ibunya, ia adalah gadis yang baik.

Song yang sadar telah membeeniku pernah suatu saat berkata, **'Ayah, aku di tawari pekerjaan di sebuah kapal perairan, aku akan bekerja sebagai pengatur bahan bakarnya ayah, aku akan berangkat besok, ayah tolong izinkan aku,' **demi Song, aku berkata 'iya' karena aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa menghidupi diriku. Aku menyuruhnya tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh, ia berkata, **'aku adalah gadis yang kuat ayah, seberapa lemah diriku aku tidak akan menggunakan tubuhku untuk aku jual, teman-temanku di sini berkata, jika aku melakukan itu, aku tidak di anggap teman mereka, selain ayah, aku hanya mempunyai mereka, jadi aku tidak akan membuat aku kecewa, nanti jika ayah, dan uangku cukup, kita akan bangun istana bersama lagi untuk ibu, ne?'**

Dia baru-baru ini mengirimkan sebuah foto dan surat, di fotonya ia terlihat ceria, dengan sedikit bekas arang di pipinya, namun meski begitu anakku masih terlihat cantik, ia menulis, **'Ayah, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rindu, di sini banyak yang menjaga ku, jadi jangan khwatir '.**

Anakku, Song, anakku yang cantik, ayah juga merindukanmu.

:::::::::::::::::::

**Kim Ryeowook **

**Aniyonghaseo, aku tidak tahu dari mana aku memulanya. Baiklah, di mulai dari kisah hidupku saja ne, aku adalah anak ke dua dari tiga bersaudara, aku memiliki ibu dan ayah, satu kakak permpuan dan satu adik laki-laki, aku memiliki masa kecil yang bahagia, karena aku belum remaja. Ya, aku masihlah seorang bocah ingusan yang polos. **

**Lalu semua beranjak menua, aku, ibuku, ayahku, adikku, kakakku, aku adalah anak lelaki yang baik, periang dan memiliki banyak teman, semuanya berubah saat aku menyadari sesuatu. **

**Kakaku adalah seorang wanita remaja yang cantik, pintar, dan semua orang suka padanya, adikku juga seperti itu. Ibukku, ayahku, menyukai mereka, saat kakaku bersekolah tinggi, dan adikku melanjutkan sekolahnya, karena biaya yang mahal aku tidak bersekolah, ibuku bilang, 'Kau tidak bersekolah, jika kedua saudaramu sukses, kau juga akan mendapatkan hasilnya,' aku mengalah demi itu semua. Karena aku akan di kucilkan di keluarga jika tidak melakukannya. Aku setiap harinya melakukan pekerjaan pria maupun pekerjaan wanita. Suatu hari, aku mersakan tubuhku sangat nyeri, tulang-tulangku seakan akan patah, saat aku melaporkannya pada ibu, ia tidak pernah menggubris, namun suatu hari saat noonaku pulang ke rumah, ia sakit flu, ibuku sangat megkhawatirkannya, begitu pula saat adikku mengalami demam aku merasakan perbedaan. **

**Suatu malam, aku mendengar bisik-bisik antara ibu dan noonaku, aku jadi berfikir, untuk apa berbisik jika di dalam rumah hanya ada tiga orang? Pada malam yang sama aku menggigil di susul dengan demam tinggi, saat terbangun, aku masih menderita demam, saat ibu menyuruhku, aku menolak, badanku terlalu sakit, lagi pula pekerjaan itu bisa di kerjakan nanti, aku masih terus berbaring menahan sakit, lalu tiba-tiba ibukku membentakku, 'kau jangan pernah bangun dari tempat tidurmu, selamanya' saat itu air mataku langsung tumpah, aku segera menghapusnya dan melakukan apa yang di suruhkan sambil menahan air mata, biar bagaimanapun aku ini seorang pria. Dari itu, aku di kucilkan dari keluargaku, semua mengatakan aku anak pemalas. **

**Suatu hari aku ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan dapur, tetapi tubuhku, rasanya tulang-tulangku seakan sangat sakit, nyeri, aku juga mengalami sakit kepala, pandanganku gelap, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa. Aku terbangun di ruangan aneh yang pasti bukan kamarku, dan semenit kemudian, aku sadar ini adalah rumah sakit. **

**Wajah pertama yang aku lihat adalah Kibum noona, ia terlelap di sampingku, ia tersadar saat aku tersadar, singkatnya, aku tak pernah di cari padahal katanya aku terbaring dua hari tak sadarkan diri. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, saat di tanya mengenai siapa diriku, aku memutuskan sejak sekarang aku tidak memiliki keluarga, namun aku tetap menyebut namaku. Dengan kebaikan noona, ia mau merwatku. Kondisiku terus menurun sepanjang waktu, saat mendengar apa penyakitku, aku tak tahu harus senang ataukah bersedih, aku sedih karena beitu cepat aku merasakan dunia, aku senang akhirnya aku tidak akan merasa kesakitan tiap mengingat siapa aku, apa saja yang aku alami, karena aku hanyalah seorang penyendiri yang dingin, karakterku itu ada karena masa laluku, noona menyebutkan aku menderita kanker tulang premium. Ada alasan aku terus demam, ada alasan aku terus menggigil, ada alasan aku terus merasa sakit di sekujur tulangku, entah apa salahku, ah, sudahlah setidaknya ini akan cepat hilang jika aku mati.**

**Aku hanyala remaja delapan belas tahun yang hidup dalam dunia yang gelap, setiap hari aku melihat noona, setiap hari ia memberiku kelembutannya, aku... aku... dengan malu mengakui aku menyukainya, bukan sebagai seorang noona, melainkan sebagai layaknya lelaki menyukai wanita. Tentu saja aku tak memberitahunya aku hanya memperbesar luka, lagi pula aku barus saja tahu ia di dekati oleh seorang pria berlesung pipi, aku melihatnya dari belakang pintu kamarku pada saat ia memanggil noona setelah noona mengantarku, saat pertama aku melihatnya lagi, setelah sekitar dua hari ia membiarkan bunga di kamarku layu. **

**Apa yang aku minta padamu hanya satu, aku memberimu mata ini agar kau, aku, dapat melihat, merasakan apa itu dunia sesungguhnya, terlalu banyak kepura-puraan, terlalu banyak sandiwara, tapi saat melihat Kibum noona, aku melihat cahaya, aku melihat kehidupan, tetapi rupanya Tuhan tidak ingin aku menanggung sakit yang lama, ia mengambilku. **

**Dengan mata ini pula aku ingin setidaknya merasakan kebahagian, Ryeowook noona adalah seorang wanita dengan penuh cinta, banyak yang menyukai dan melindungi noona, aku mohon pada noona demi diriku, jangan sering menangis, karena mata ini selama hidup hanya di pergunakan melihat hal buruk dan mengeluarkan air mata, tapi juga dengan mata ini aku melihat Kibum noona, melalui mataku aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, terlindungi, dan dicintai. **

**Setidaknya ada bagian diriku bersama noona, aku jadi bisa merasa bahagia walaupun aku hanya memberikan mata ini, aku mohon jangan banyak merasakan sakit, karena aku ingin Ryewook noona dan semuanya bahagia, agar aku juga bisa bahagia, karena tak merasakan penyesalan membuat noona dapat melihat dunia. **

** Kwon Jae Hwa. **

**End of Flashback **

"Kau menangis lagi, kau sudah berjanji bukan?" Kata Yesung membelai punggung Kim Ryewook.

"Ne, mhianeyo Jae hwa, aku menangis, aku selalu menangis ketika menangis mengingat suratmu, yang masih ku simpan sampai sekarang, belakangan ini aku mengalami sakit, baik hati maupun raga, tapi tenang saja, jika mengingat dirimu, aku jadi ingin menyelesaikan sakit ku agar selesai dengan bahagia, salahkan hyungmu yang ada di sebelahku ini" kata Kim Ryeowook sambil menoleh ke samping dengan muka cemberut.

"Ya! We jika kita bertengkar aku yang selalu minta maaf bukan?"

"Ne, ne, gomawo." Mata Ryeowook kembali ke nissan yang bertuliskan nama Jae Hwa "Nah Jae Hwa, kami akan ke rumah noona Kibum, anaknya akan ulang tahun, Siwon oppa merawatnya dengan baik" katanya pada gundukan tanah yang terbaring seorang pemuda tampan di dalanya.

"Kau siap ke rumah bibi Kibum sayang?" tanyanya pada seorang anak lelaki yang kini di gendong ayahnya,

"Ne, umma"

"Baiklah ayo kita ke mobil, bibi pasti sudah menunggu".

Kim Jongwon a.k.a Yesung bersolo karir sejak empat tahun yang lalu, belakangan diisukan akan berhenti setelah menikah dua tahun lalu, ia juga kabarnya akan meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai pengelola sebuah perusaahaan.

Choi Siwon, tidak lagi lajang setelah menikah dengan Kim Kibum dua tahun yang lalu, empat tahun yang lalu memutuskan keluar dari ELF karena beberapa perusahaan yang ia harus urusi, keluarnya ia dari ELF membuat semuanya bubar.

Eeteuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan mengurusi putranya yang berusia tiga tahun, putrinya yang berusia setahun dan suaminya yang seorang polisi. Menikah empat tahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan setelah ELF bubar.

Lee Donghae, setelah menikah meneruskan salah satu perusahaan istrinya Lee Hyukjae. Lee Hyuk Jae belajar di sekolah hukum. Memiliki seorang putri berusia delapan bulan.

Shin Dong Hae beberapa tabungannya saat menjadi penyanyi ia gunakan untuk berinvestasi di perusahaan yang membuatnya menjadi sukses, ia juga di percaya mengurusi salah satu perusahaan yang ia bertempatkan investasi, salah satu perusahan keluarga Choi. Memiliki putra berumur lima bulan.

Kyuhyun tidak menikah-menikah. Ehehehehe, becanda author. Ia akhirnya menikah dengan Lee Sungmin setahun yang lalu, sempat marah karena ia paling terakhir menikah karena Sungmin yang menolak ramalannya. Alasan Sungmin 'menunggu Kyuhyun untuk lebih dewasa' alasan yang masuk akal ku pikir. Sedang mengandung.

Kim Zhoumi menikahi Kim Henry dan hidup bahagia, well meskipun tidak selalu bahagia. Dalam hidup ini jika tidak pernah jatuh maka tidak akan pernah bangkit. Sejauh ini Kim Zhoumi dan para pasangan yang lain mengatasi masalah dengan sangat baik.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Ting Tong!seseorang memencet bel rumah, Nampak di belakang pintu beberapa pasangan dengan beberapa anak-anak yang berisik. Rupanya beberapa keluarga di sana tidak sabar untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun anak teman mereka.

"Cepatlah buka, di sini dingin" dan semua mengangguk.

END.

**Someone POV**

**Wajah kusam ini sudah lelah, wajah ini harus tersenyum. **

**Saat ku keluar di sana ada sebuah harapan. Ada sebuah asa. Aku menyebutnya kebahagian. **

**Keringat ini mewarnai wajah usang ini menjadi semakin jelek saja. **

**Setidaknya angin barat, selatan, timur, utara, membersihkannya, menyingkapnya dengan nyanyian harapan. Dan bibir merah ini kembali tersenyum. **

**Aku tahu, darahku kini hitam sehitam karbon tempatku selalu berada, tapi aku tdak mau tahu. Dengan ini jika aku kembali maka tidak ada lagi kegelapan. **

**Aku akan berusaha agar darah ini kemali memerah semerah bibir ini jika tersenyum. **

**Setidaknya aku memiliki gumpalan awan. Aku memiliki selimut hangat, mereka selalu melindungiku, bahkan tertawa bersamaku, jika ada dentuman petir, maka kami mengusirnya bersama-sama. **

**Jika tamanku ku sudah berdiri kokoh. Aku akan..**

**Aku akan bahagia... **

**Aku merasakan tamparan, aku merasakan airmata. Ini tidak apa-apa, **

**Aku... Aku... Senang. **

ENDDDDD..  
><span> 

Anyonghaseo yorebun. Curhat time. Maaf ya semua aku ini baru saja lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas, jadi Fic ini terbengkalai karena banyak persiapan yang harus di lakukan, saat sebelum ujian, dan sesudah pelulusan.

Author gaje ini ingin bermain tebak-tebakan. POV Siapakah dalam puisi di atas? Jawab yah, kalo nggak di jawab nggak papa kok.

Penyakit saya dalam word adalah typo dan apa yang bisa di lakukan dengan manusia biasa lainnya, jadi saya mohon maaf jika last chapter ini mengecewakan Reader-nim sekalian.

Sekian Yorebun.

Jawabannya akan saya sebutkan di akun twitter resmi saya, eheheheheh DeshyArsad, jika terkumpul beberapa Review. jika bisa kaliaan menjawab di sana (Twitter), jika tidak di ripiew juga gak apa-apa jika keduanya juga lebih bagus eheheheh, jangan lupa follow yah? No mention, I'll still folbek, ehehehehe. Jika menang, akan saya buatkan ff one shoot dengan bias kalian. Jika kalian merepiu atau memention, sebutkan nama POV di atas dan nama kalian tak lupa bias dan jangan lupa e-mail, atau akun facebook dan twitter untuk memeberitahu siapa POV dalam puisi tersebut,jika tidak ada akun atau e-mail saya akan berusaha untuk memberikan hadiahnya. Pemenang nya adalah dua penjawab pertama yang benar. Jika kalian tidak berminat tidak apa-apa.

Anyoung. ^_^


End file.
